The Lost world: Disney Park
by Joseph Ida
Summary: Something has survived. All characters belong to their owners since this is a crossover of multiple movie companies, I own nothing. Rated T for violent character deaths because this sequel is going to be brutal.
1. Hollywood Girl Incident

It was a lovely sunny day in Hollywood as a family was heading out on vacation as they had taken a vacation as a private venture. The family consisted of a mother, father and daughter accompanied by butlers and maids as they were unpacking.

**Hollywood, California.**

**2512.5 miles from Orlando, Florida.**

"Get the grill going as I want to be able to cook something up for us to eat." The father said as he sat into his chair as he began to read a newspaper. His daughter took a sandwich from where the butler was serving.

"Now don't eat too much Cathy, you need to make room for the Prawns that our maid is cooking, your favorite." The mother told her daughter not to stuff herself before the main course was to come. Cathy walked away as she went off to do her own thing.

"I hate prawns." Cathy muttered to herself as she wandered off.

"Don't wander off." Cathy's mother told her but she ignored her. "You can look for stuff here!" She tried to call her back but she kept ignoring her. Her father who was still reading the newspaper turned to her as he was relaxed about this entire thing.

"Leave her alone." He bluntly told his wife who was still worried.

"What if there's snakes?" She asked as there were several venomous snakes that were native where Hollywood was.

"Let her have fun for once." He responded back as he wasn't as anxious about his daughter's safety.

Cathy continued to wander off as she heard her parents in a quarrel. She continued to mutter to herself as she continued along. She soon rounded the corner as she looked out at some of the large foliage. Soon the bush began to rustle as Cathy looked curiously. Soon came out a strange creature that she have had never seen before. The creature was green with 3 toed feet with 3 clawed hands it had a dark green coloring with brown stripes as Cathy took a bite out of her sandwich as she examined the creature as the animal was no bigger than a chicken.

"Why hello there?" Cathy greeted the strange two-legged creature with curious eyes, the creature bobbed it's head with excitement as it saw the towering human before it. The creature turned out to be a Compsognathus as Cathy didn't know what this creature was. "You some sort of weird bird or something? Cathy squats down to get a better look of the creature as she took out some of what was inside of her sandwich. "You hungry? Take a bite, it's roast beef it's good. Come on, I won't hurt you." The compy soon took the sliver of meat as she turned and shouted. "Mommy daddy! Come here I found something!" She turned back she saw that the one compy had multiplied to four. Soon more compys came out as Cathy stood to her feet. There were now twenty of them as they formed a circle around her as she knew she was outnumbered. "What do you want?" She was getting nervous as they continued to chirp happily.

Back down the area, food was being served as her mother called out. The butlers and maids were busy getting the area prepped.

"Cathy darling, lunch is ready." Her mother called out. There was no response as Cathy began to panic as more compys came from the bush chirping happily as several began to jump at her.

"Are you looking at this?" Cathy asked the Compys wondering if they wanted her sandwich but they had a much bigger prize on their minds. "I'm afraid there's not enough to go around." The compys continued to jump at her. Cathy shrieked as she soon tossed the sandwich to the ground wondering if the compys would simply leave her alone. A few darted for the sandwich but the rest began to attack her. She began to shriek loud enough as her parents soon heard it.

"Paul?" The lady asked as he soon puts down the newspaper to hear her daughter scream out in agony. He soon knew he had to swoop in and rescue his child.

"Cathy?!" Paul shouted as he was anxious, he soon began to run with his wife and the people that were with them on the journey as they all ran to where Cathy's screams were. Paul soon saw his daughter in peril as Cathy was being bitten and scratched by the Compys. He soon arrived as he began shouting at the compys. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" He soon kicked a compy as his wife looked and horror and she screamed.

**[A/N]: I tried to get the company to respond to me on Twitter about character usage again but I got no response despite messaging them multiple times. So I decided to screw that and begin typing.**

**So this is a sequel to a fanfiction that I wrote back in 2018 and decided maybe I should continue the story onward bringing the dinosaurs back and devour more characters from animated movies and TV shows. I kind of want to take a darker approach in this story as more characters will get ripped apart. Those that died in the last story would stay dead the families are preparing to sue because of the negligence Mickey has done with his park and it resulted in the dinosaurs breaking free and eating some of the tourists.**

**Back a couple of months ago I kind of got into a heated argument with the Discord wiki for the company I tried to contact days before on whether our movies should be fantasy or historically driven based on what we have. I sided with the history and I basically left because I got really fed up with them and I pretty much was ready to cancel the sequel due to the sheer stupidity of some of the people on the server. It's like I criticize them and wanted them to do something different and I get bombarded with endless hate. So please don't start flaming this story if I decided to kill of your favorite character or a flaw that something might have.**

**Please review on what you think of this first chapter so far, do you think it is a good start to something or did you find it weak? Let me know about your opinion.**

**Also another thing, certain chapters will be dedicated to certain people as I want them to read my work so they can give their opinion on how good the story is what their opinion is about it. Something has survived my people.**


	2. The conditon of the quest

For: Jeff Goldblum

Several people were gathered around a table as one of them walked in with the papers indicating another lawsuit had been placed against them in a series of incidents that have been piling up since the incident of Orlando a while back. One of them the leader of the billing for the Disney animation Studio was named Belle as she was reading through the profiles with what remained of the Princesses as they were discussing the latest case. The voice of Mickey from the intercom began to speak:

"The hurricane seemed like a disaster at the time, but now I think about it was a blessing, nature's way of freeing those animals from their human confines. Of giving them another chance to survive, but this time as they were meant to without man's interference." Mickey's voice began to be spoken in the intercom as the files were being gathered. When they heard him, Mickey wasn't doing too well as he was in bed and the machines that were keeping him alive were beeping around him, he sounded very old despite him being almost a hundred. He continued on: "There are some corporate issues that are not about the bottom line. We have so much still to learn about those creatures. A whole world of intricate, interlocking behaviors, vanished everywhere - - except for Site B. Please. Let's not do what is good for some men at the expense of what is best for all mankind." Tiana one of the survivors before the hurricane had struck looked over as she looked at the screen.

"Thank you Mickey, Belle?" Tiana asked as she began to sit down with the rest of the group. She began to pass around the papers with the lawsuits they have been piling up with this one being no exception.

"These pictures were taken in a hospital in Hollywood about forty eight hours ago, after an American family yacht cruise stumbled upon one of our abandoned parks. The little girl will be fine. Her parents, however, are wealthy, angry and very fond of lawsuits. But this is hardly new to us." Belle began as soon began to list off the deaths of whom were killed in the Orlando incident. "Wrongful deaths settlements in full, Family of Prince James 13.4 Million, Family of Arlo, Buck and Lilly, 14.6 Million each. Families of Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, 19.1 Million. Family of Riley Anderson, 25 Million. Family of Claude Frollo, 12.6 Million, Family of Dipper and Mabel Pines, 20 million each. And the families of our fellow Princesses, Ariel Anna Elsa, Moana, Merida, Rapunzel, Snow White and Cinderella, 100 million dollars each. Damaged or destroyed equipment, 17.3 million. Demolition, de-construction, and disposal of Walt Disney World's facilities, organic and inorganic, one hundred and twenty-six million dollars. The list goes on - research funding, media payoffs. Silence is expensive." Belle concluded as she was only warming up as she took a breath regaining her composure. She then continued: "This corporation has been bleeding from the throat for a year. You have sat patiently and listened to ecology lectures while Mr. Mouse signed your checks and spent your money. You have watched your stock drop from seventy-eight and a quarter to nineteen flat with no good end in sight. And all along, we have held a significant product asset that we have attempted to hide, at great expense, when we could have safely harvested and displayed it for profit. Enormous profit." Belle soon breathed again as she caught her breath. Before she began to explain her plan to save the beloved movie company from sinking completely. She soon began to display what her plan was on a Power Point drive she had made over the past couple of weeks. She continued: "You don't send people halfway around the world to a zoo, you bring the zoo to them. And this city is the prefect setting. People already associate San Diego with animal attractions Sea World, the San Diego Zoo. Mickey knew that, he started construction on the amphitheater right here, in the California waterfront complex, but he abandoned it in favor of something far grander and, ultimately, impossible. And so the facility sits unused, unfinished, when it could be completed and ready to receive visitors in two to four weeks. Gentlemen and ladies, this could generate enough income to wipe out four years of lawsuits and damage control and unpleasant infighting. And the one thing, the only thing standing between us and this windfall is a born-again naturalist who happens to be our own CEO. Believe me, I do not enjoy having to say these things about my own uncle. But I don't work for Mother Nature. I work for you." Belle said as she pointed to the amphitheater that was being built. She soon stopped to take a breath after talking as she began to skip over a few slides as she continued on with what her plan was, she took one of the documents from the stack as she began to read it: "Whereas the Chief Executive Officer has engaged in wasteful and negligent business practices to further his own personal environmental beliefs. Whereas these practices have affected the financial performance of the company by incurring significant losses. Whereas the shareholders have been materially harmed by theses losses. Thereby, be it resolved that Mickey Mouse should be removed from the office of Chief Executive Officer, effective immediately." I move the resolution be put to a vote. Do I have a second?" Belle continued as she wanted Mickey out of the spot seeing how it was her turn to change the ship into another direction much like Elsa did before she was ultimately killed off. Mickey had stepped in as the CEO to keep the company in line but it was becoming a lost cause.

"I second the motion, Mr. Duck. Please poll all the members by a show of hands." Only a few members raised their hands as Tiana felt reluctant to do so. She had to ask why.

"Why are we taking the blame for all of this and not Studio Amblin? They are the company who created and owned the Dinosaurs in the first place." Tiana asked before she decided to shift on who the real owners were of the monsters. Belle soon turned as she had to answer her question.

"We were the ones who were completely responsible for the dinosaurs at the time of the incident; Spielberg had his own issues and ideas to attend to so he wasn't involved with the events that spired the ultimate demise of our company other than giving the dinosaurs a new temporary home." Belle answered for her. She was confident she could at least raise some money and rebuild what they lost in about a year. Tiana sighed as she felt like she betrayed this meaning as she looked at the TV screen as Mickey was becoming more and more angry.

"All those in favor of Disney filing for chapter 11 bankruptcy, please signify your approval by raising your right hand." Tiana asked as she knew there was simply no way that they could be able to recover what they had lost, they sold off their other franchises to pay off the redundancies for their employees but it wasn't enough to keep them afloat for long. Everyone soon began to raise their right hand completely guilty of seeing their company go down in flames like this. Belle sat back victorious. Mickey, furious about what had happened, grabbed the remote as he soon points it to the screen and turns it off resulting the screen to go blank. Looks like the Princesses were finally going to get their way.

Lucky a Spotted Dalmatian was waiting at a subway station with a book in his paws. Soon the subway comes to a screeching stop as the doors opened as passengers came out. He soon boarded the subways as the doors closed and it took off. He found a spot to sit as a stranger came up to him. He was awfully tired and didn't want to deal with him.

"Shit." Lucky muttered under his breath as the stranger soon sat near him, grinning.

"You're the dog aren't you?" The stranger asked Lucky, Lucky turned as he was curious about what this stranger wanted.

"The Dog, the scientist, I saw you on TV. I believed in you." The stranger told him. Lucky ignored him as he continued to mind his own business, not satisfied with the reaction he was getting, he soon leaned closer as he tried to get his attention. "ROAR!" Lucky soon got up and moved to another seat in the subway car away from the stranger. He soon saw some commuters give him the look like he was involved in some kind of scandal. Soon the subway stopped as Lucky got up minding everyone's own business. He just kept walking.

He soon arrived at Mickey's high rise house where he soon came in, one of his personal butlers came over as he wanted some info from the dog.

"Who shall I tell whom Mickey is calling?" The butler asked politely to the Dalmatian.

"Lucky." Lucky responded as he puts the book down. Soon the butler smiled as he turned.

"You must be the chaos theorist. Jeff Goldblum?" The Butler asked.

"Can you stop calling me that?" Lucky asked as he soon walked off to where Mickey was. Soon Belle entered with some attorneys behind her as she was getting to the bottom of this. She stopped him and pulled him over.

"Well Lucky, tell a few campfire stories with Mickey?" Belle asked. Lucky looked at her funny as he didn't want any of her nonsense.

"Do me a favor Belle, don't ever pretend you and I don't know the truth. You can convince Time Magazine and the Skeptical Inquirer of whatever you want, but I was there. I know what happened." Lucky growled at her trying to silence her with a hush as he didn't want any of her funny business especially when the situation was as serious as this. Belle turned back as she responded to the pup:

"You're lucky we didn't sue you. You signed a non-disclosure agreement before you went to the island that expressly forbid you from discussing anything you saw. You violated that agreement." Belle sneered at him as she knew that he broke the agreement that he had with the rest of the company.

"And you lied. Do you have any idea how you quick to condemn the academic world is? You cost me my livelihood. My reputation." Lucky snapped as he knew that she was trying to get ahead with her own needs. Belle looked back as she snapped at him.

"As I understand it, your university revoked your tenure for selling wild stories to the press, I hardly see how that's my…" Belle tried to tell Lucky that his reputation had been terminated and his findings will never be published.

"I didn't sell anything, I told the truth." Lucky interrupted Belle as he was trying to convince her but being a stubborn cow like she is, she only turned to give him a cold stare at him.

"Your version of it." Belle snapped. She soon started to walk away as she was angry, Lucky wasn't done with her yet.

"There are no versions of the truth. This isn't a corporate maneuver, I'm talking about my life." Lucky shouted at her, Belle turned back as she saw he wasn't done with her yet.

"We made a generous compensatory offer for your injuries." Belle snapped at Lucky telling him that she gave him money for his leg injury he sustained a year before.

"It was a payoff and an insult. Disney never…" Lucky tried to convince Belle but she didn't listen as she turned and tried telling him what she wanted to say.

"Disney is my Livelihood, Lucky, and I will jealously defend its interests. In a few weeks, it'll all be moot. And your problems will long forgotten." Belle stopped mid-sentence to take a breath before she continued. She turned and began to walk away as Lucky grabbed her arm.

"Not by me." Lucky turned the other way as he began to work his way to where Mickey was. He soon entered his room as the room was disguised as well as possible to hide the medical equipment. He soon lingered watching Mickey from a distance. It looked like the sickness was going to win the battle this time.

"Lucky don't linger in the door way, come in come in." Mickey invited Lucky into his room. Lucky walked in a he was relieved to see what he had in store. "It's good to see you, how's the leg?" Mickey asked politely as he was wondering how Lucky was holding up.

"Resentfully." Lucky responded as he had no trouble on the injured leg he sustained the year before.

"When you have a lot of time to think, it's funny who you remember. It's the people who challenged you. It's the quality of our opponents that gives our accomplishments meaning. I never told you how sorry I was about what happened after we returned." Mickey smiled as he shook Lucky's paw. Mickey's condition has been breaking down and Lucky couldn't find it easy to suppress his guilt.

"I didn't know you weren't well." Lucky told Mickey as he saw how he was breaking down.

"It's the lawyers; the lawyers are finally killing me." Mickey admitted as the lawyers were putting too much pressure on him.

"They do have a motive. Why do you want to see me? Your message is urgent." Lucky told Mickey trying to reassure him that he was more important. Mickey soon spoke to him a long message:

"You were right, and I was wrong. There! Did you ever think you'd hear me say that? Spectacularly wrong. Instead of observing those animals, I tried to control them. I squandered an opportunity and well still know next to nothing about their lives. Not their lives as man would have them, behind electric fences, but in the wild. Behavior in their natural habitat, the impossible dream of any movie maker. I could have had it, but I let it slip away. Thank God for Site B." Mickey spoke to him admitting that he was wrong about keeping the dinosaurs contained in the fence for the longest time. Lucky turned as Mickey continued to speak. "Well? Didn't it all seem a trifle compact to you? The movie vault, in particular?" Lucky turned around as he spoke again:

"What are you talking about?" Lucky asked puzzled about what Mickey was trying to bring up.

"You know my initial yields had to be low, far less than one percent, that's a thousand Cartoons for every single movie. Animation on that scale implies a giant operation, not that spotless little studio I should you." Mickey told Lucky about his work over how it takes effort to put something on the table to wow an audience. Lucky asked again as he was confused again.

"I don't believe you." Lucky snickered as he was starting to become happy. Mickey responded back to the pup.

"Disney world Orlando was just a showroom, something for the tourists, Site B was the factory floor. It was on Burbank California, twenty five hundred some miles from Orlando. We made the movie there, released them to the public, then moved them to the park." Mickey told Lucky about Site B but what he didn't know that the dinosaurs were roaming free over there by now. Lucky looked at him as he was puzzled.

"No no no no no no no." Lucky began to mutter quietly as he began to have flashbacks of the last park he was at like a man on morphine.

"About four months ago Hurricane Clarisse wiped out Site B. Call it an act of God. We had to evacuate and the ideas we had were released to mature on their own in the wild. Life found a way, as you once so eloquently put it. For a year now I've fought to keep them safe from meddling." Mickey told Lucky that they left Burbank as a hurricane destroyed everything they had there. But Lucky was right, life did find a way.

"Then it's the first thing you've done right! That area has to be quarantined and contained, immediately! Even the airspace over it needs to be restricted! Get the Department of Biological Preserves to seal off the area. These two species were never meant to share the earth. I am living proof that man cannot compete in their world, and they would never make it in ours. Civilization would kill them. If they're not dead already. You bred them lysine-deficient, didn't you? They should've died after seven days without supplemental enzymes." Lucky began to panic before he gave a thought thinking that they would be dead without their supplies of lysine.

"Those were the Disney XD character and Max told me they all died a week after we left Orlando. These however are dinosaurs, But by God, they're flourishing, aren't they?! I don't know how, it's only one of a thousand questions I want the team to answer. I've been putting this together for over a year. But now something's come up that's made it imperative the expedition happen now. If we hesitate, all will be lost." Mickey responded as he was telling him about what was going on. He knew he didn't want to lose the dinosaurs too.

"Expedition? Oh, please, please don't tell me you were foolhardy enough to…" Lucky called out as he was looking as Mickey interrupted him.

"I've organized a group to go in and document them, to make the most spectacular living fossil record the world has ever seen. It's not been easy to convincing any of them about what they're going to see. I've had to use my checkbook to get them there. I'm covering all the expenses myself. All the rest of my surplus money I've made over the years will be donated all to the ASPCA." Mickey told Lucky about his plans, Lucky looked out with curious eyes to see where Mickey was going with all of this.

"I cannot believe my ears. Do you breed carnivores in Burbank?" Lucky asked curiously. Mickey looked at him as the dog was curious about it.

"Our satellite infrareds show the animals are fiercely territorial, they demarcate and defend specific areas and stay in them. The carnivores are isolated in the interior of the park and studio in Burbank, so the team will stay on the outer rim." Mickey began to plan out about this as was deciding what was going to happen.

"How many lunatics are on this team?" Lucky asked. Mickey walked over as he soon picked up a thick set of folders about who was on this team and what their purpose was. There were three folders as he began to spread them out.

"Four." Mickey responded as he began to lay out who was on this team that he assembled. Lucky began to panic as there were only four members on this team.

"Four?! You should be going in there with the national guard." Lucky suggested since there was no way that four team members could complete the task at hand. Mickey began to speak

"Exactly wrong! Ask any animal behaviorist, the best results come from the lowest impact, and the animals shouldn't even know you're there. One observes and documents, but does not interact. Attempting to control the environment is where I went wrong the first time, you told me so yourself. I'm not making the same mistakes again." Mickey told Lucky as he knew that going in with so many people at once would be a grave mistake. And Mickey reassured he wasn't making the same mistake twice but Lucky wasn't so sure.

"No, you're making all new ones! My God, if you want to protect those animals, do the ground work, get legislation passed! If you want to observe them, you do it safely, by satellite, or helicopter, but you don't just barge in there with a camcorder! Who are these people? What are their names?" Lucky was trying to say that Mickey wasn't making the same mistakes instead of creating a bunch of new ones. He was worried that Mickey was going in there unprepared as he was worried about who he sent out next. Mickey began to explain.

"Kuzco, a video documentarian; Chicken Little, a field equipment specialist; we also have a paleontologist, and I hope you will be the fourth." Mickey offered as Lucky began to think as he was getting the wrong ideas.

"You're out of your mind." Lucky said as he was the fourth one going on this expedition. "Do you even listen to when I speak?"

"Public opinion is the only thing that can preserve Site B now. You have always been my harshest critic. If you come out as an advocate with me, it'll mean everything. I know how obsessive you can be once you truly embrace an idea. We can come forward, together, with ironclad proof of their existence." Mickey reassured that he wanted some opinion on the sight as he knew Dinosaurs still existed in California.

"You must already have proof, DNA splicing, cloning, the births." Lucky began to list things that having the dinosaurs around to be proof of their existence.

"Only in captivity! I need to show them in their natural habitat to stir up emotional support for keeping that island pristine. This is my last chance to contribute something of real value. I can't walk so far to have left no footprints. I will not be known only for my failures, and you are too smart and too proud to let yourself go down in history as a hoaxster. Please. This is a chance at redemption for both of us." Mickey tried to reassure Lucky, it could mean that the both of them can be redeemed for their mistakes. Lucky wasn't buying in on this.

"That's selfish and grandiose. No, Mickey, I won't go. Absolutely not. And I'm going to contact every member of your team and stop them from going." Lucky called out at Mickey as he didn't want any part in this. He even threatened to make sure none of them would go. Mickey looked over the files as he had something in mind. "You didn't mention the name of the Paleontologist. Who did you get?" Mickey turned away as he was looking at the file. Lucky demanded answers.

"She came to me; I just wanted to let you know that." Mickey told Lucky. Lucky still demanded answers.

"Who did?" Lucky asked confused about what Mickey was talking about.

"I want to be very clear who approached Whom." Mickey was telling Lucky about it. Lucky still pressed for answers from Mickey

"Who are you talking about?" Lucky asked as he was slowly becoming more and more frantic.

"Leave it to you, Lucky, to have associations, affiliations, even love interests with the best people in so many fields . . ." Mickey began as he say his association affliction was. Lucky quickly figured out who Mickey was talking about.

"You didn't send Rebecca into this? Forget it! Get someone else!" Lucky demanded as Mickey was insane for sending his girlfriend into this mess.

"There is no one else! Paleontological behavior study is a brand new field, and Rebecca Dalmatian is on the frontier. Her theories on parenting and nurturing among carnivores have framed the debate for the last five years, who else could have… what are you doing?" Mickey told Lucky about what she was doing about where she was. Lucky was desperately searching for his phone.

"Where's your phone?" Lucky asked puzzled as he was looking to call her up and demand she returned immediately.

"You're too late, she's already there and the others will be meeting with her in three days." Mickey told Lucky that he was too late and that she was on the frontier. Lucky was terrified.

"You sent her to California alone?" Lucky asked as he was worried as hell thinking she would have been killed and eaten by the dinosaurs there.

"Sent is hardly the word, she couldn't be restrained! She was adamant about making the initial foray by herself. "Observation without interference," she said, went on and on about it." Mickey told Lucky that he didn't just send her there. "Neera is supporting her as she is also giving the research and sending it back to me."

"What is it, you couldn't kill me the first time, so you recruited Rebecca to manipulate me into going down there again?! Is that it?!" Lucky asked as he demanded for answers. It was clear that Mickey wasn't just going to send her there alone.

"It wasn't intentional! You know how she is, better than anyone! After you were injured in the park, she sought you out, didn't she, traveled all the way down to the hospital in Hollywood at ask someone she didn't even know if the rumors were true! She's a firebrand once she's engaged on a subject, how could I refuse her the chance to complete her life's work?!" Mickey responded as he knew Rebecca was a true professional and she had knowledge in that field.

"This is criminal, and I will never forgive you for it. You want to leave your name on something, fine, but stop putting it on other peoples' graves!" Lucky was starting to get fed up about this as he knew that Mickey was baiting him into a trap and he was getting more and more antsy.

"She's going to be fine. She's spent years studying African predators, she knows what she's doing. Believe me, the research team will take every possible pre…" Before Mickey could even finish his sentence; Lucky got up and left, he knew he was going to go to the island and save the one he loved so much. Before he walked out the door, he turned to Mickey and said one last thing:

"No, It's not a research expedition any more. It's a rescue mission. It's leaving tonight and I'm going with it. And for all our sakes, whoever you've got for protection had better be good." Lucky responded as he left the building with one goal in mind, rescuing Rebecca.

**[A/N]: While I got nothing much to say but this is the longest chapter I have ever put together. Was there enough exposition to get you hooked, review what your opinion is and suggest on what I can do better.**

**Also who do you want to die in this story since character deaths would be very pervasive as they are going to get chomped and stomped on by the dinosaurs. It is surely a brutal way to go down as a protagonist. Keep reading to find out what happens next. Cheers my readers.**


	3. Equipment preperations

**[A/N]: Now before I begin this chapter off I would like to display the most meme worthy song that would represent the Disney park fanfics in a nutshell:**

_**Holy fucking shit it's a dinosaur  
Jesus Christ What the Fuck!**_

_**Oh my fucking god  
Fucking dinosaurs  
Holy shit  
WHAT THE FUCK!**_

**Look this wonderful meme up and you will be taken on the ride of a life time. If this was adapted into a movie, this should be played at the end credits, now onto the story:**

**Mombasa Bar, Kenya**

The place was crowded on a hot sunny day, it was mainly filled with locals wanting a drink with some obnoxious tourists sprinkled in here and there. The waitress was busy cleaning up and serving drinks as a girl planned to meet up with another girl, an Asian with black hair. She was also having a drink there. There were several glasses and a book as she approached her. The Asian turned as she saw who came to her and smiled as spoke.

"Princess Aurora?" The Asian warrior called out as she stood up.

"How did you know?" Princess Aurora smiled as she knew she came across a friend. The two soon hugged each other as they smiled.

"That cheap aftershave I send you every Christmas, you actually wear it. I'm touched. Sit down, sit down, what brings you to Mombassa?" The Asian warrior called to Aurora, she soon pulled out a chair as she wanted her friend to sit down and have a drink. Some of the tourists laughed in the background.

"I got a call from a gentleman who's going to Costa Rica, or thereabouts. If he's to be believed, it's a most, uh, unique expedition. And very well-funded." Princess Aurora told her about what their plan was. They were to all gather in Costa Rica before they headed out to Burbank and Hollywood.

"Well I'm a very well-funded son of a bitch." The Asian warrior called to Aurora. "You go." The most obnoxious tourists began to laugh more loudly as they were getting on their nerves.

"But alone? We always had great success together, you and I." Aurora tried to tell her as the Asian poured herself and Aurora some scotch to drink

"Just a little too much, I think." The Asian responded leaving Aurora confused.

"What do you mean?" Aurora asked curiously as she was a little puzzled.

"A true hunter doesn't mind if the animal wins. If it escapes. But there weren't enough escapes from you and me, Aurora. It all became rather routine, didn't it? I have no interest in being an executioner." The Asian responded as Aurora didn't like that she was going to give up on a hunt that easily and she knew they can work together to bring the prize down.

"I have a reason to believe you'd find this challenging." Aurora responded as she wanted the Asian to take the challenge, it was clear her friend loved challenges.

"Then it's probably illegal. These days, it's a more serious crime to shoot a tiger than to shoot your own parents. Tigers have advocates." The Asian warrior responded. Soon the waitress came to the tourist's table. The most obnoxious one paws her ass and this left her a little uncomfortable. She soon got out of her chair for a second. "Excuse me." She soon walked over to where the tourists were sitting as the waitress walks away. She soon approached the obnoxious tourist as she was leaning right over him. "You sir are no gentlemen."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" The tourist asked as he got up from out of his chair.

"I can think of none greater." The Asian warrior responded. His tourist buddies laughed as he was picking a fight.

"Buzz off, you silly old bastard." The tourist threatened her. She started to tense up a bit.

"What do I have to do to pick a fight with you, bring your mother into it?" The Asian taunted the tourist. The tourist knew he had to fight her now.

"Are you kidding? I could take you down with one arm tied down." The tourist taunted back. The Asian thought about this as she was ready to swing out and throw a punch.

"Really?" The Asian responded to the tourist. The waiter finishes tying tourist's wrist to his best in the back of his pants with a napkin, he pulls the knot tight and the man turns around, it was the same Asian with her arm tied down. The tourist stands across from him.

"I meant my arm." The tourist responded. But wham. The Asian warrior punches the tourist square in the jaw. Stunned, enraged and reeling around, he lunges at her swinging both of his arms. She bobbed, neatly ducking the punches and waits for the tourist to turn around and then pop, she punched in in the face. The tourist recovered and lunges at her again. This time the Asian doesn't punch but instead throws a hip, augmenting with a foot sweep. The tourist soon lost his balance and he sails into a table, flipping it over and wiping out a couple's lunch, he land hard with the table on top of him. He couldn't move as his nose was bleeding and his jaw was broken. The cloud of sawdust cleared and a loud cheer came from the locals as they rise up in the bar. The Asian drops the napkin as she soon sat back down with Aurora. In the background, the tourist's buddies hurriedly carry their fallen cohort out of the bar. Aurora smiled.

"You broke that man's jaw for no reason other than your boredom. Tell the truth, Mulan. Aren't you even interested in knowing this expedition's quarry?" Aurora tried to convince that she injured the tourist severely as Mulan looked at her and responded.

"Aurora. Go on up to my ranch, take a look around the trophy room, and tell me what kind of quarry you think could possibly be of any interest to me." Mulan made the offered to Aurora. Aurora said nothing as she only responded with a smile.

In a large warehouse, the sparks of an acetylene torch fly as workmen make modifications on several vehicles, including a dark-green Mercedes Benz AAV (all-activity vehicle). The hood of the AAV is up and the V-6 engine has been pulled out; a new, smaller engine is lowered in its place. In a large warehouse, the sparks of an acetylene torch fly as workmen make modifications on several vehicles, including a dark-green Mercedes Benz AAV (all-activity vehicle). The hood of the AAV is up and the V-6 engine has been pulled out; a new, smaller engine is lowered in its place. The warehouse hums with activity as workers struggle to meet the deadline. Lucky soon entered as he was looking for one of the workers while the one chosen a small rooster named Chicken Little was speaking on a satellite phone.

"You can't shave three days off my deadline and expect everything to be ready! We're not fully supplied, I haven't field tested any of this." Chicken Little contacted the workers that they can't just take 72 hours away to get everything made and expect it to work out. He knew he had to test the equipment first before he sent it out. Lucky soon hangs up the phone frustrated.

"Damn it! Why doesn't Rebecca answer her satellite phone?!" Lucky growled as he knew that she wasn't going to straight up answer his calls when he needed her the most.

"Could be anything. Solar flares, a satellite out of synch. It's not exactly a local call." Chicken little began to guess seeing it was just more than a certain thing but a multitude of answers.

"Let me talk to your communications designer." Lucky requested but he knew he was starting at him the entire time.

"You're talking to him." Chicken Little responded as he looked at Lucky before walking away. Soon a battered white van pulls into the warehouse where everyone was working and out came a person lean, lanky and dressed like an emperor.

"It's 4-3 Mets in the sixth, for anybody else who's got money on it. Thanks for the two minute warning Chicken Little. Where the hell is the fire?" Kuzco called out as he was watching a baseball game on his phone, it was clear he brought some more equipment made for everyone. He soon slid open the door revealing cameras, wiring, metal supply cases.

"Kuzco, Lucky. Kuzco is our field photographer. Lucky is our uh… nemesis." Chicken Little began to introduce the team. Lucky turned to Kuzco as he began to question him.

"What's your background? Wildlife Photography?" Lucky began to ask to see what he was useful for. Kuzco began to answer all of his questions while he unloaded the van.

"Wildlife, combat, you name it. When I was with Nightline I was in Rwanda, Chechnya, all over Bosnia. Do some volunteer for Greenpeace once in a while." Kuzco answered Lucky as he began to list off what he did for a living. Lucky listened with keen eyes as he wondered what he was going to be good for.

"What drew you there?" Lucky asked as he still wanted some answers.

"Women, 'bout eighty percent in Greenpeace." Kusco answered as Lucky began speaking again.

"Very noble." Lucky smirked as he was being a little sarcastic.

"Noble was last year. This year I'm getting paid, Mickey's check is cleared, or I wouldn't have been on a wild goose chase." Kuzco continued as he was getting a large sum of money from Mickey himself.

"Where you're going is the only place in the world where the geese chase you." Lucky told him seeing how this trip was going to be a very hazardous one. Kuzco looked at him unconvinced.

"Uh huh." Kuzco looked unconvinced, soon the photographic equipment soon turned into many different things, mainly tools. A pry bar, a small ax, a set of chisels and punches, a bolt and wire cutter, you name it.

"We're only going to find Rebecca, and then we leave immediately. You won't need all of that." Lucky told Kuzco that he brought a lot of unnecessary equipment with him.

"Oh, I think I might." Kuzco taunted Lucky from his point of view. Soon something fell from the ceiling as all of the jumped back as it made a loud clang. They all look up to see who was on there as they saw one of the workmen who were busy with the construction of the equipment.

"Sorry, Chicken Little! Specs say it can't deform at 12,000 PSI, we had to test it." The workman called out. They soon approached it to see what really fell it had 1 inch thick titanium bars as it was some sort of cage or something.

"What the hell is that?" Lucky asked looking at fell from the ceiling. Chicken Little began to explain.

"A High Hide, this cage goes on top of a fifteen foot high titanium scaffolding. It keeps the researchers out of harm way." Chicken Little explained what the High Hide was and what the purpose of it was.

"Fifteen feet? Actually it puts them at a very convenient biting height." Lucky explained as why it would only be fifteen feet high. Chicken Little examined the cage as he began to make some corrections to it.

"This aluminum's too shiny. We should paint it matte black." Chicken Little began to bark more orders before he turned to one of his workers gesturing more orders. "And Bobby, I said I wanted camera mounts in the corners of the cage too, not just on the scaffolding."

"More cameras?" Lucky asked as why he wanted more cameras.

"Oh yeah." Chicken Little smiled at Lucky. One of the workers began attaching the wires to where the four camera mounts were as it began to make modifications to it. "The remote heads are automatic pivots with heat sensors that are active twenty-four hours a day." He soon turned it one with a remote as the newly installed cameras came to life, displaying what they found back to a computer on top of the scaffolding. "The data gets multiplexed and we'll uplink it back to New York at the end of every day. It's a great system, just a little buggy at the moment." He reaches out to the Camera as it began to shine a florescent light above them. Lucky looked at his watch seeing they should be heading out at Sunset.

"Our charter leaves in three hours. If it isn't ready, leave it behind. Now, I want to talk to whoever's in charge of security." Lucky announced to whoever was working before turning to Chicken Little again. "You know, weapons. Guns. Who's doing that?" Chicken Little held out his wing to Lucky.

"You're talking to him." Chicken Little responded as he was the one for everything.

"You're kidding." Lucky yapped at Chicken Little.

"Kidding?" Chicken Little asked. Moments later, he smacked down a case on his work bench as he flipped open a couple of hatches revealing a heavy silver rifle with an aluminum canister beneath the barrel. "Lindstradt air rifle. Fires a subsonic Fluger impact-delivery dart." He soon explained what his rifle was as he opened another case containing a row of plastic containers containing straw colored material inside. Each dark was tipped with a three inch needle as it soon said on the package where the darts were being stored with a bright yellow tag on it. WARNING! EXTREME DANGER! LETHAL TOXICITY! "I loaded the enhanced venom of Conus purpurascens, the South Sea cone snail. Most powerful neurotoxin in the world. Acts within a two-thousandth of a second. Faster than the nerve-conduction velocity. The animal's down before it feels the prick of the dart." Chicken Little explained what the darts were and why they were so dangerous if used on a target. He soon began loading the darts into about five magazines with each containing ten darts.

"Is there an antidote?" Lucky asked as he was curious about what happened if he was injected with the venom.

"Like if you shoot yourself in the foot? Wouldn't matter. You'd be dead before you realized you had an accident." Chicken Little replied as there was no way they could save you as you would be dead before you hit the floor.

"Wicked cool!" A voice called out from behind. Lucky turned to see his niece Oddball run up to him. She leaped up giving him a hug as she was glad to see him.

"Hi, uncle." Oddball greeted them.

Oddball, What took you so long?" Lucky asked as this was his first time seeing his niece in a while.

"Sor-ee, I couldn't get a cab." Oddball responded as Lucky soon knew that she was here and he needed to talk to her.

"I have to talk to you." Lucky told her as she got a suspicious look on her face, he soon lead her off to the office as he began to speak to her on why she came here.

"You're going away again?" Oddball asked as she came to his conclusion.

"Yes I am but I promise I won't be away that long, why don't you stay with your mother and father?" Lucky gestured to her as he wondered why she wanted to come with him like the last time when the last trip ended in disaster.

"I feel like I don't know them that well." Oddball admitted as she felt attached to all of his father's siblings even her own uncle.

"What do you mean it's your mother and father, you know them their entire lives." Lucky reassured her to why she was planning on coming with him.

"It feels so boring to be around them all the time, they don't even have a Playstation, and they're such troglodytes." Oddball responded as she looked like she wanted to do something in her life.

"That's cruel, but a good word to use." Lucky responded seeing how his niece was in a predicament.

"Why can't I stay with Rebecca?" Oddball asked on why she couldn't stay with her.

"Rebecca is out of town, your parent's are fantastic, they can take you to museums, see a movie or two in the theater. You're going to have a fantastic time." Lucky tried to reassure her.

"Stop saying fantastic. Where are you going?" Oddball complained before asking where he was going.

"I can't tell you. Come on, it's only a few days. I wouldn't go if it wasn't a life." Lucky stopped himself short as he began to look for words to continue the conversation "If it wasn't extremely important." Lucky continued but Oddball was having none of it.

"I'm your niece; you can't just abandon me when you get the opportunity." Oddball told Lucky that she doesn't want to be left out all the time.

"Very hurtful, your mother ever tells you that?" Lucky tried to tell her not to use hurtful language just because she was left out. From the Construction floor, Chicken Little called out.

"Hey Lucky come here a minute!" Chicken Little called out to him but he turned back to Oddball.

"I thought you appreciated the fact that I treat you like an adult, should I patronize you like other parents do to their kids?" Lucky asked Oddball but she knew Lucky had no sense of discipline.

"When you have kids of your own, I want you to crack on them for a little bit, ground them, send them to their room. You never do any of that." Oddball huffed as she felt like Lucky was irresponsible for a father. Lucky sat down next to her.

"That stuff never worked with you, Oddball. Not once. You're your own person, and you always have been. You don't need a parent, you just need someone to pay the rent and try to keep up with you until you take over the world. You amaze me. You're my inspiration." Lucky tried to make sure Oddball was still listening as he knew she had impressed him numerous times and all she needed to do was wait until she can live on her own. Chicken Little called for him a second time.

"Lucky!" Chicken Little called out. Lucky ignored him as he turned back to Oddball.

"I could come with you, I can be your research partner, just like in Austin." Oddball began to plead for Lucky to take her with him. But he turned her down.

"This is nothing like Austin." Lucky told her as Oddball grew more frustrated.

"You like to have kids, but you just don't know when you want to be around them. Do you?" Oddball asked as she was slouched over in an office chair.

"Hey, I'm not the one who dumped you here, and split for Paris, okay? So don't take it out on me." Lucky knew he couldn't take his anger out on his niece. Soon he winces immediately afterwards seeing how he just hurt her feelings like that. Soon Chicken Little called out for the third time as Oddball got up as she was still angry about why he wouldn't listen to her. "I'm sorry. If you want good parental advice, don't listen to me." Oddball walked away from him as he soon went to what Chicken Little was doing.

Oddball soon went into the trailers as she inspected them as the windows were covered with tempered glass with fine mesh wiring in them. She soon realized this trailer was meant for heavy duty work. She pulled on the latch as she slowly opened it up. She crept inside as she knew she was going to stay in as she didn't want to cause any attention. She closed the doors behind her. She looked around as everything was a miracle in design. Many different types of laboratory items in there with dishes and microscopes riddled all over. There were even some computers in there complete with a radio as she knew that she was looking for a place to hide. She soon came across to a small area as she looked down to see everything bolted down. She slipped underneath as she closed an area behind her, She was going to stay in there for a while. Lucky and Chicken Little meanwhile were discussing what Firearms they should bring on the trip as they knew Kuzco called up more people than they were needed. Some of the others that were invited showed up such as Darn cat, Old Yeller and his son Savage Sam and his apprentice a toy spaniel named Lady as well as a few others; looks like they were all hired for the job.

"What type of Fire arms are we talking about?" Lucky asked as Chicken Little soon opened up a crate filled with them.

"I got some Gewehr 98's, some Hunting rifles, some Ithaca sporting shotguns and basically about it. So I got 10, 5 and 3." Chicken Little began to speak out listen the weapons they had in storage. He soon brought them out with the appropriate ammo that they needed for them.

"We don't have enough guns to arm everyone in our group." Lucky said realizing they had a shortage of weapons based on who Kuzco invited on this expedition. "I hope some of you brought weapons of your own."

"Well you can try to pry my M1928 Thompson from my cold dead paws." Old Yeller coldly told them as he held onto his SMG tightly as it was his personal defensive weapon. He soon got out his secondary weapon, an M1911 Colt pistol as both weapons used the same .45 ACP round. He pulled the bolt that sat on top of his M1928 as he explained. "This drum magazine can hold fifty of the .45 rounds I use. I carry quite a few magazines on me but this is only for personal usage."

"Yeah but we still don't have enough guns for everyone. Soon a Labrador, a Siamese cat and a Bull terrier entered the Warehouse as they were busy still preparing with an hour left on the clock.

"This must be a good spot to sign in for us. Is Chicken Little in here?" The Labrador asked as he was wondering if his friend was in there. Chicken Little rushed over to his friend.

"Ahh Lauth, what brings you here?" Chicken Little asked as he prepped his glasses.

"We were called in by Kuzco about whom we knew he can write us all kinds of numbers on those checks." Luath told the rooster, he let them in as they came mainly unarmed.

"What brings you over to our expedition?" Kuzco kindly asked them to wonder why there were here.

"We were invited to this by the advertisement's you've been putting out." Luath explained.

"Yeah we came here for the money because Bodger spent all of my savings on his gambling habit of his." Tao hissed as he knew Bodger had holes burning in his pocket and couldn't be trusted with cash.

"It's a good thing you came since we have less than an hour before we head out to Burbank and Hollywood California, the area is crawling with Dinosaurs so you better be prepared." Kuzco told them where they were going.

"We promise we will be Prepared for this mission, what are we even doing?" Tao asked as he was curious about what this was all about.

"We're here to rescue Lucky's Girlfriend who got stuck there and get out of dodge." Kuzco called it bluntly it was clear they had nothing important to do.

"You're forgetting Neera who is with her. We need to get her as well." An Iguanodon, muscular and strong standing over the others as he looked down on him called out. Kuzco knew him well as he entered the warehouse, a multi ton animal is all what they needed. Followed by two more dogs and a cat.

"Oh come on Shadow this can mean that we can finally get paid in a year." The bulldog mix called out.

"You know that you can't just gallivant off with your paycheck and buy all the stuff that you want." Shadow warned the dog.

"What, Sassy spent the last of our money on more cat food to make sure she was pampered." The bulldog snapped back.

"Well I needed the money so I can get myself some tuna fish." Sassy told the bulldog off.

"Well you wasted all your chances Chance." Shadow told Chance that he shouldn't have blown his chances.

"Hey I was talking to the big guy that we have." Kuzco argued among the others. He was looking at the iguanodon that was towering over him.

"Oh you mean Aladar?" Chance asked as he was looking at him.

"Well yeah," Kuzco responded.

"Yeah especially since we see that Mickey is covering everything from what I heard, I was one of the original survivors from the park and seeing how we haven't been paid all this time, it means we're all out of a job and it's going to get worse, we wouldn't see how the biggest company in the world beloved by all fall apart within a matter of days." Aladar spoke out. "I can be of some service and help to you all such as carrying people, equipment and rescuing others from situations. I can even fight back."

"We're glad to hear that since you are can be some service to us." Kuzco smiled as he began pack stuff up.

"Okay we only have ten minutes left so begin to wrap up what you are doing and prepare to move out." Lucky announced as soon a red haired girl stepped in with two dogs, she had the look of stern wit as she seemed too familiar with the rest of the group. She began to walk up as she looked different from the year before.

"Ms. Foxworth it's been a long while since we've last seen you. You seem taller than the Orlando incident." Lucky welcomed her as she and the two dogs walked in at her sides. Kuzco looked over at her.

"You know her?" Kuzco asked Lucky.

"Why Jenny? Yes I do." Lucky responded as Jenny approached them.

"I've heard that Mickey was hiring some mercenaries to go to Burbank and I hoped you brought some weapons with you." Lucky tried to make her feel welcome.

"Yeah I think you were the one nutball who decided to tell everyone that there's freaking dinosaurs roaming around Disney world." Jenny told Lucky as she was a bit mad with him. She pulled out her Luger pistol she carried on her as personal defense as she saw she needed it.

"Also where's Oliver but more importantly where's Marie?" Lucky asked as Jenny soon responded as she began to explain.

"During the events between last time and now, Oliver and Marie got married in Central Park and now Marie is having his kittens. I asked if Oliver wanted to go but he said no as he wanted to welcome the new arrivals." Jenny explained to them as she was with her friends. Lucky knew he had to say something.

"Congrats for Marie but who are the new friends by your side?" Lucky smiled but he wondered who were the new friends by her side. Jenny began to introduce them.

"The Jack Russel Terrier to the left of me is Dodger and the right is a Saluki named Rita, I hope they would make great traveling partners as we get this show underway." Jenny introduced them to the crew. Kuzco wandered off as he began to make an announcement.

"We are out of time on the building. Let's start rolling everything out. Max has offered his kindness to escort us to where the Dinosaurs have stationed, Prepare to move." Kuzco announced. Soon everyone dropped what they were doing as they all began to move the equipment out to where it was needed. The journey had truly begun.

There was no turning back.

**[A/N]: Another long chapter but this time with more characters being introduced, what awaits them in Burbank when they arrive, keep reading to find out and please review this to see where your opinion lies so far.**


	4. Off to Hollywood and Burbank

The crew soon made their way to where there boat to Hollywood was. The equipment was being loaded onto a cruise ferry as all of them were beginning to board and take their spots on the boat. A golden retriever pup soon walked along as she was tallying to see who was with them as she had the same gun that Chicken Little had in his inventory, A Gewehr 98. Soon Lucky pulled up as he began to fill out the paperwork as the supplies were loaded on.

"Rosebud how are you today?" Lucky smiled as he was hurrying over the work to see what was going on.

"I'm doing fine, I'm surprised I've found work quickly out of all of my siblings as a ferry expert." Rosebud replied holding her Gewehr 98.

"I'm glad you can say that so tell the mates that we're fully on the boat and we shall start up the engines." Rosebud joked as she soon walked aboard the ferry. Soon she closed the gates when Jenny soon picked up a disturbing sound, sirens. The NYC police were after them.

"I don't think you are joking, the police seem to be after us." Jenny called out. Soon the crew started the engines up while the dock men got the ropes out from their spots soon they began to pull out of the port as fast as possible as they began to sail away. The police pulled into the dock realizing they were too late, they got away.

"Off to Hollywood we go." Lucky called out as he saw the lights of the city slowly vanish before his eyes. They knew it was going to take a while so they were moving as fast as possible.

It was morning as they were sailing out on the ocean. Aladar made sure the equipment was tired down and wouldn't cause any sliding in case the ocean got choppy. One of the cooks was making porridge out of Walnuts as he was one of the cooks on the ship. Jenny decided to wander off with Lucky to where the captain was navigating the boat. Soon they found a familiar sight sailing on the high seas.

"Max? It can't be? How did you get a job as a ferry expert?" Lucky asked as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Pete recommended this job after seeing two of my best friends saying the company that we're currently working for needed more workers such as myself, ever since the liquidation of large sections of the company, as many as 75% were left without a job. Even my own father Goofy was left without work so he decided to off and take up a job as a film teacher." Max replied as Jenny has another question him, this time what happened before the journey to Orlando that resulted in a disaster.

"Speaking of which, what happened before me and Oliver were asked to go to Orlando while the dinosaurs broke free and killed many of the innocent characters?" Jenny asked as she was puzzled about what happened before the disaster struck.

"I'm a little fuzzy on the details but I can tell you exactly what happened." Max replied as the memory was still engraved in his mind. "Science has always said that it may not know everything now but it will know eventually. But now we see that this isn't true. It is an idle boast. As foolish, as misguided, as the child who jumps off the building believing he could fly."

**Flashback:**

Sora, Donald and Goofy were busy patrolling the area as they were getting news of the mysterious egg shells they have been finding. They were busy talking to Mickey over the radio when Goofy stumbled on something, they soon picked it up. It turned out that this was no ordinary egg shell that came from a bird or a lizard but something else completely different.

"What is this?" Goofy asked as he held up the egg shell fragment.

"I don't think it came from an ostrich or something." Donald told him as he took a look at the fragment as he passed it to Sora who looked at it next. Sora began to explain.

"Based on the curvature of the egg and the size of the egg, it's clear it must be a dinosaur egg. Dr. Alan Grant had dug these up in one of his dig sites in the Flaming Cliffs Mongolia." Sora began as Goofy wandered over as he was curious about this egg in particular.

"What species of dinosaur did this egg come from?" Goofy asked puzzled on what species it was. Sora only turned to him as he responded:

"It's a Velociraptor egg." Sora replied. Back in the main nerve center, Mickey was picking up on the information as he was writing it down. He couldn't believe what he was hearing over the radio. He was most intrigued seeing how the dinosaurs were settling in well. However Elsa was having none of it. Being the CEO at the time, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"This is absolutely absurd." Elsa replied as she knew that the dinosaurs weren't supposed to be laying eggs as soon as they got into their enclosures. "That little fragment had to have come from a bird."

"Let's do a little test then, shall we?" Goofy spoke over the radio as he wanted to get a tally of all the dinosaurs that were present in the park.

"Butterball, run a tally of all the dinosaurs in the park." Donald spoke over the radio as he wanted to get a population of all the dinosaurs they had.

"No problem." Butterball replied as he went to go to print out for the total amount of animals it had seen. As the buzzing of what was being printed out was heard, it read this:

**Species of Dinosaurs: Expected: Found:**

**Tyrannosaurus 2 2**

**Parasaurolophus 21 21**

**Stegosaurus 4 4**

**Triceratops 8 8**

**Compsognathus 49 49**

**Dryosaurus 16 16**

**Velociraptors 8 8**

**Apatosaurus 17 17**

**Brachiosaurus 11 11**

**Dilophosaurus 7 7**

**Pachyrhinosaurus 6 6**

**Edmontosaurus 33 33**

**Ankylosaurus 16 16**

**Styracosaurus 18 18**

**Microceratus 22 22**

**Total 238 238**

"I hope you're satisfied." Says Elsa as she continued to put the production for the next movies together thinking Goofy can see it down there. Soon Sora took over the radio as he wanted to try something else.

"We can see it just fine. Now, can you search for a different number of animals." Sora smiled as he wanted to see if they could get one more dinosaur one the screen.

"What exact number do you want to try?" Butterball asked as he wondered what Sora was talking about to see what he wanted to try out next.

"How about we search for 239 animals." Sora replied over the radio. Butterball soon replied.

"It will be just a minute." Butterball replied as he began to search for 239 dinosaurs wondering if what Sora was picking up was true, the results printed out with a loud buzzing but one of the species has a peculiar spike in the population that made Elsa very nervous while all the other populations stayed relatively the same.

**Species of Dinosaurs: Expected: Found:**

**Tyrannosaurus 2 2**

**Parasaurolophus 21 21**

**Stegosaurus 4 4**

**Triceratops 8 8**

**Compsognathus 49 50**

**Dryosaurus 16 16**

**Velociraptors 8 8**

**Apatosaurus 17 17**

**Brachiosaurus 11 11**

**Dilophosaurus 7 7**

**Pachyrhinosaurus 6 6**

**Edmontosaurus 33 33**

**Ankylosaurus 16 16**

**Styracosaurus 18 18**

**Microceratus 22 22**

**Total 238 239**

"What the hell was that?" Elsa asked as she spotted that there were now 239 dinosaurs in the park instead of 238.

"We picked up another compy." Butterball replied. Elsa was angry about this seeing how they picked up another Compsognathus. She had a million questions running through her head as she was wondering where.

"From where?" Elsa shouted as she was frustrated beyond her belief. The radio crackled as Sora was going to speak again.

"Now the, let's see if we can find… 300 animals." Sora smiled as he wanted to get a total to see if they had about that many animals. Butterball soon picked up the radio and responded.

"It will take a few minutes but I can try to find that many dinosaurs for you." Butterball responded putting in the number of dinosaurs he wanted to find in his park. Elsa was beside herself as she was confused and worried.

"What is he even talking about?" Elsa asked as she was nervous as she wondered what they were talking about 300 animals. She only burrowed and kept record of 238 dinosaurs. Where did this extra compy come from? What the hell was going on? Soon the number reached 244. "What does that mean?" Asked Elsa as she was worried about why the number was rising.

"The computers counting the number of animals in the park." Max said as he was explaining why the number was going up. "All of the animals." Elsa began to show concern.

"I thought it always did that. Marco Diaz? Did you screw up again?" Elsa shouted as she was wondering what was going on. Marco turned to her.

"No it's only how the system works." Marco replied. "It's only searching for the number of animals that are present, it's convenience. Not a flaw." Butterball, Max and Mickey began to realize the severity of the situation that this might have on their parks. Soon the number climbed to 262.

"Wait a minute." Elsa began. "Spielberg told me that his dinosaurs were all female and couldn't breed. The censors must be picking up field mice or something like that." She soon turned to Max. "They can't breed can they?"

"No they cannot." Max replied as was trying his best to remain calm. Soon the number climbed to 270.

"Where are they coming from?" Butterball asked as he was wondering why the number was spiking so high.

"The damn if I knew." Max responded as he had no idea where the dinosaurs were coming from. Soon the number reached 283.

"Holy shit." Mickey exclaimed as he couldn't believe his eyes wondering if they were going to hit 300 dinosaurs total. "How much more?" Then suddenly a screeching sound went off as it said Error 300 animals not found. Elsa began to laugh.

"An error." Elsa nodded in approval nodding her head. "I thought so." Soon the sheet began to print as it had the results of all the Dinosaurs tallied in the park. The buzzing sound was used when they would print out the numbers like last time was heard as Butterball took the results. The new total for all the dinosaurs counter for was 292.

**Species of Dinosaurs: Expected: Found:**

**Tyrannosaurus 2 2**

**Parasaurolophus 21 22**

**Stegosaurus 4 4**

**Triceratops 8 8**

**Compsognathus 49 65**

**Dryosaurus 16 23**

**Velociraptors 8 37**

**Apatosaurus 17 17**

**Brachiosaurus 11 11**

**Dilophosaurus 7 7**

**Pachyrhinosaurus 6 6**

**Edmontosaurus 33 34**

**Ankylosaurus 16 16**

**Styracosaurus 18 18**

**Microceratus 22 22**

**Total 238 292**

Out of all the populations some stayed relatively the same. Some examples were the two Tyrannosaurs, the eight Triceratops and all seven Dilophosaurus had no changes. But some dinosaurs were becoming more numerous. Out of an expected 49 Compys there were now 65, where there should only be 16 Dryosaurus the new population read 23, one more Parasaurolophus and one more Edmontosaurus were found than they should be. And the biggest spike had to come, out of an expected 8 Velociraptors that they had, the computer totaled a new number, there were now 37.

"Now you see the flaw in your procedure, you only kept track of the number of animals that was expected in your park and you were worried that you were going to lose them but you have encountered a different problem, you had more than the expected number that you have." Sora clicked over the radio as he was sure that Elsa wasn't aware of this. Max and Butterball couldn't believe it but Sora clicked into the radio. "They are in fact breeding." Max couldn't believe this train of thought he had as he was nervous about it.

"Then this means that there could be raptors loose in the park." Frollo expressed his concern seeing how they were smart enough to do basic things such as open doors and crawl out of thin loose, fences. Elsa soon sighed.

"There was only a small increase in the populations that you have in the park." Elsa tried to calm everyone down but Max was terrified seeing how the dinosaurs were capable of breeding.

"Do you know what this means?" Max asked as he was losing his train of thought.

"Of course I do." The Ice princess said to Max. "It means you screwed up!" Soon the radio crackled again with Goofy's voice.

"It proves you have breeding taking place in your park in seven different sections." Goofy replied.

**Flashback end**

"Wow you must have had it rough." Jenny responded. Max was keeping a look at seas as he responded.

"Yeah and they had to move all the characters to their own separate holding pens so they wouldn't get into a fight with the dinosaurs we have. We ended up having to shoot Star Butterfly after she killed Prince James in a very nasty incident." Max continued as he revealed what really did happen since he was a witness at that incident.

"It was nice speaking with you." Lucky responded.

"Take care." Max thanked as Lucky and Jenny left to see how everyone was settling down.

It took about a week before they reached the shores of Hollywood as they unpacked everything into barges and rowboats as they were working their way to the beach. The ocean was choppy as they headed to the beach; Chicken Little was feeling a little sea sick.

"Couldn't we just air lifted to the island?" Chicken Little asked as he was feeling sick on the choppy ocean.

"No we can't; Helicopters are too disruptive. If Rebecca's in a delicate situation, the last thing I want to do is cause the animals to panic." Lucky said as Chicken Little began to assemble his air rifle. "Mickey Mouse has already told you what you're going to see in Burbank. Being sane people, I'm sure you don't believe him. And I'm sure you've concluded that I'm out of my mind too. I won't bother trying to convince you otherwise. But even if you think I'm deluded and harmless, I promise you, this place is not. There are things in the interior of the island that not only can kill you, they want to kill you. If you take this place lightly, you'll never leave it." Lucky warned Chicken Little on why he should take this seriously. Soon they pulled onto the beach as Old Yeller, Jenny and Rosebud got out securing the perimeter as they were soon getting ready to shoot the first dinosaur they saw. Once all the equipment made it on shore, Chicken Little began to make sure it was all working before they pressed further into the area to set up camp. Once they got there, it was decided who should go scout ahead and look for Rebecca.

"I say I should go ahead and try to find her." Lucky suggested grabbing an Ithaca shotgun loading some of the shells into it.

"I'll come along too." Kuzco volunteered as he grabbed a hunting rifle.

"Don't leave me out of this." Chicken Little suggested as he took his air rifle with him.

"Come along Lady, I'll teach you how to survive in the wild." Old Yeller reccomended. She followed him as he waved his M1928 in the air as she followed with a Gewehr 98. Jenny followed.

The six of them patroled through the forest as they were looking for something more importantly someone. A beeper was going off in Chicken Little's bag. It was a positioning system to signal where they were to where the phone was. It was clear they were getting close. They soon turned the corner to stay on course with where the position of the phone was when they decided to stop when they heard the crumbling of vegetation.

"What was that?" Lucky asked. Jenny stood there as she got her luger ready. Old Yeller signaled for them to hold their fire as out came a creature about 28 feet long, it had a small head, big triangular plates and 4 spikes at the end of its tail. The others looked in awe as a second one appeared, followed by a third one a quarter of the size of its parents. Soon followed by many more herd members ranging in various sizes, this was a herd and they knew they had to follow it.

"So where do you think we're going?" Kuzco asked as Chicken Little was looking at the map.

"We're following the Stegosaurus herd to see where it will lead us." Chicken Little responded as he began to follow it.

"How close do you think we'll be there?" Old Yeller asked puzzled as he walked down.

"We're getting close to the red beeping x so when we're there maybe we'll find the satellite phone." Chicken Little responded as they soon approached it as they knew they were getting really close. Soon they were right on top of it. They moved some bushes to see if she was there but all they found was a bag smothered in mud and blood. Lucky walked over to see if there was anything left of it and he poked his claw through a hole in the bag, could the dinosaurs could have got her long before they could save her.

**[A/N]: Leaving it on this cliff not seeing how Rebecca Dalmatian vanished without a trace as Lucky is puzzled by this, they're now in Hollywood and all they found were her belongings. Next chapter will find out whether or not she had vanished or not and I would like to thank Dr. Crichton for writing both novels upon which I want to read someday and it would be an interesting experience and what I quoted was this one scene where they found out the dinosaurs were capable of breeding so they found out the explosion of their populations. Keep reading to find out what happens next.**


	5. Stegosaurus and Brontosaurus stampede

They just stared at the bag wondering where Rebecca had wandered off to. They knew she probably didn't wander off too far as they decided to pick up her bag and follow the Stegosaurus herd. The herd didn't wander too far as they soon were a safe distance soon the bushes shook as the group prepared as they turned to see what it was soon a voice called out from behind the group. They turned around to see another Dalmatian pup with a big smile on her face followed by a female Iguanodon.

"She's gutty." Kuzco commented on Rebecca.

"She's nuts." Lucky responded seeing how she is crazy.

"This is… This is magnificent." Chicken Little responded as he knew that the Stegosaurs were majestic dinosaurs.

"Yeah oooh and aaah that's how it always starts. Screaming and running come later." Lucky commented sounding like they should be scared as the dinosaurs were unpredictable creatures.

"Lucky, I'm so happy you're here! Is it Wednesday already? I lost track of the time. Who's got a Granola Bar or something? I'm starving. Those animals that just walked by, did you see 'em? It was a pair bond, a family group, even, long after that infant was nest bound. Every egg clutch I've see has empty shells crushed and trampled, the hatchlings definitely say in the birth environment for an extended time, that's conclusive, I can put that controversy to rest for good if I can just get a shot of the nest. Oooh, a Minolta!" Rebecca smiled as she rattled on about what she discovered as she took her lucky bag as she began to walk around. She went to Kuzco who had a camera on him. "You don't mind if I borrow this, I dropped mine in the water yesterday. The shutter's muffled, right?"

"Uh… yeah." Kuzco responded as Rebecca took the camera as she began ask.

"Low ASA color?" Rebecca asked holding the camera.

"Agfa 25." Kuzco responded as she was being careful.

"Filter?" Rebecca as she wondered what filter there was.

"Polarizer." Kuzco responded as Rebecca began to clean the lens of the camera. Neera looked off seeing something move in the distance.

"Hey look over there." Neera called out to the group. A juvenile Stegosaur was fumbling around as it was trying to catch up with its parents, Rebecca snuck off so she can be with the baby. The others watched as Rebecca began to pet it gently. The animal began to relax as Rebecca got out her camera as she began to snap several photos of the animal. She then squeezed the camera as hard she could but the shutter remained silent.

"Should we rescue her now or after lunch?" Kuzco asked as she wondered what they should do. Rebecca soon continued to snap photos of the herd but she didn't realize the auto winder was turned on as it began to make a loud noise as it came to life, this startled the Stegosaurus herd causing them to panic they began to roar and swing their spiked tails around trying to get her. Lucky was ready to rush in but Chicken Little stopped him as they raised their guns at the herd.

"They're protecting their baby." Chicken Little responded. Lucky was getting impaitent.

"And I'm protecting mine." Lucky responded. Rebecca continued to run as the Stegosaurus roared swinging its spiked tail, narrowly missing Rebecca, she soon crawled under a log as the Alpha male Stegosaurus, the biggest to the herd, charged at her as it punched the log with its spiked tail narrowly missing her.

Rebecca soon crawled free from the log as the Stegosaurus darted away, she looked up to see two massive sauropods towering over her; Lucky ran up to her with the rest of the group as they all looked up.

"It's a Camarasaurus, a male and female." Neera exclaimed. The two sauropods craned their necks around as one of them mounted the other in a friendly manner. They were awe shocked as the two beasts deeply liked each other. Kuzco grabbed the camera as he began to record the awesome spectacle, the group were either laughing or screaming as many other smaller animals scurried from the underbrush. Soon the two beasts got off of each other and soon left.

"Wasn't that great?" Rebecca asked kissing Lucky. Lucky got up showing her the satellite phone.

"Remember, when it rings, answer it." Lucky demanded. He soon got up and began to walk away with the new group in tow, Rebecca trotted ahead as they marched back to the base camp. Lucky was furious with Rebecca on why she didn't answer.

"When Mickey called you, why didn't you say something to me?" Lucky asked Rebecca on why she didn't answer to him before.

"Because you would try to stop me from coming." Rebecca responded. Lucky was shouting at her wondering why she went here in the first place.

"I would have you tied to the bed." Lucky shouted at her as she continued to walk. It was clear he didn't want her to come with him.

"Me too." Kuzco called out in a salacious manner.

"I figured out how the animals survived without lysine." Rebecca called out wanting to change the subject.

"I don't care." Lucky called back to her.

"If you look at the diets of the herbivore species that are thriving, they eat mostly agama beans, soy, anything lysine-rich. And the carnivores, well, they eat the herbivores." Rebecca continued on much to Lucky's dismay. Jenny soon looked around as she began to smell smoke. It was clear something was on fire. It turned out it was Kuzco lighting a cigarette. Rebecca turned as she began to explain. "Don't light that. Dinosaurs can pick up scents from miles away. We're here to observe and document, not interact."

"That's a scientific impossibility. Heisenberg, Uncertainty, Principle. Whatever you study, you also change." Lucky called out to her. Jenny began picking the scent of smoke again.

"I'll risk it. I'm sick of scratching around in rock and bone and making guesses, deductions about the nurturing habits of animals that have been dead for sixty-five million years. Right or wrong, we're ridiculed because we can't prove anything, we can only make assumptions based on how modern day animals behave. It's frustrating, man. Then you show up and fill my head with stories for four years." Rebecca joked as they continued to walk.

"Stories of mutilation and death! Weren't you paying attention?" Lucky was shocked as Rebecca continued to talk.

"Please don't treat me like I'm some wide-eyed grad student, I've worked around predators since I was twenty years old. Lions, hyenas, jackals, you. They're obsessively territorial, and those territories are all in the interior of the island. The only other place they'll hunt is on the game trails. If we stay on the outer rim and off the game trails, we'll be fine." Rebecca responded in her usual sassy manner. Jenny continued to pick up the scent of smoke, thicker this time.

"They go wherever there's food! They have legs, you know, and on these legs they're known to walk." Lucky responded as he knew the Dinosaurs always had food on their mind no matter what it was or who it was.

"Could you make that a little more condescending?" Rebecca asked as she didn't understand by what Lucky meant.

"Even run, on occasion." Lucky responded to her as he wanted to make sure he knew what he was talking about.

"You know, I'm not sure I can listen to you right now without wanting to hit you." Rebecca responded as Lucky soon rushed over pulling her to the side.

"Hit me on the way home. I'm taking you out of here." Lucky commanded as he was ready to take her home. Rebecca didn't take this too lightly.

"Hey! What is this? I've barely heard from you for three months, now you charge in here on a white horse, you don't usually care what continent I'm on. What do you think you're doing?" Rebecca demanded for answers on why she's being treated like this. Lucky soon answered her question for her.

"You are deeply disturbed. Someone who loves you travels five thousand miles to tell you your life is in danger and you're actually suspicious." Lucky responded back. The rest of the group had caught up as the scent of smoke was clinging to their nostrils.

"You love me?" Rebecca asked Lucky.

"You don't have any money, there must be some reason I'm hanging around." Lucky responded back.

"Why didn't you ever say so, Shithead?" Rebecca challenged Lucky as she knew he wanted something from her.

"I did. In the hospital. In Costa Rica." Lucky responded as Rebecca didn't seem too impressed.

"You were on painkillers. You said it to the anesthesiologist." Rebecca responded as she was trying to convince him.

Well, I meant it for you. Rebecca, please. You've seen the place, you've drawn your conclusions, now let's go." Lucky tried to convince her as he tried to tell her it was time to go home. Rebecca soon explained more of her research.

"I've barely begun. I'm trying to change a hundred years of theory, here. Dinosaurs were categorized as vicious lizards very early on and there's a lot of resistance to the idea of them nurturing parents. Robert Burke calls T-rex a rogue that abandoned its young at the first opportunity. I think I can prove…" But before Rebecca could finish her sentence, Kuzco bolted forward as Jenny began to smell smoke again this time a lot thicker than normal. A black plume was towering overhead as they soon bolted after Kuzco.

"What's the matter with them?" Lucky asked a little curious, Chicken Little knew it was coming from the camp as he concluded it was one thing.

"Fire!" Chicken Little bolted forth as Lucky chased him.

The flames were burning whatever fuel that was contained as someone had started a camp fire within the area. Kuzco soon grabbed a water jug as he ran over to douse the flames in water but Rebecca pulled the water jug away from him.

"No! Water make's smoke billow. Use dirt." Rebecca suggested before she began burying the fire the best she could. Chicken Little rushed in as he began to help out as well. Lucky was furious.

"Who the hell started a campfire?!" Lucky shouted. Soon a voice came from inside the trailer.

"It was to make dinner." A voice sounded. Lucky soon turned to see Oddball was cooking something for the returning gatherers if they were hungry. It appeared she snuck aboard this trip. "I wanted it to be ready when you got back." Oddball was looking very sheepish as she didn't trust Lucky at this point. "Chilean Sea Bass anyone?"

"Oddball I need to speak to you." Lucky told her as Rebecca took the plate of fish away as Lucky went into the trailer to speak to her.

"You practically told me to come here." Oddball told Lucky. Lucky was confused.

"I what?" Lucky demanded.

"You said don't listen to me I thought you were trying to tell me something." Oddball did her best to tell him off. She was still in the process of cleaning the trailer out.

"You knew exactly what I meant! You don't have the faintest idea what's going on, on this island, of the danger you put yourself in!" Lucky shouted as he knew Oddball was putting herself in danger as he was worried for her the last time when they were attacked by dinosaurs.

"Do you see the family resemblance?" Kuzco whispered to Rebecca and Chicken Little.

"What do you want to do, lock her up for curiosity? Where do you think she gets it?" Rebecca asked Lucky if he was really doing the right thing.

"Thank you Rebecca." Oddball responded. Lucky soon became nervous.

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't even start the teaming up thing." Lucky demanded that they shouldn't be sticking together but rather find a way out of this. The other parties came back as they were wondering what was going on.

"You're wrong uncle, I don't know anything about Burbank." Oddball admitted as Lucky began trying to have a conversation.

"How could you possibly?" Lucky asked her as she was being sly about it.

"Because you said so. Maybe no one believed you but I did." Oddball told Lucky about it. Lucky felt touched by his niece's words. Kuzco leaned over to Chicken Little again.

"The kid scores cheap sentiment." Kuzco replied seeing how Oddball touched her uncle like that.

"Lucky you sound like a high-school vice principal." Rebecca told him not to be so rough with her.

"I'm her uncle." Lucky responded as he was responsible for her.

"Sure now. Rebecca, Touché." Oddball smiled as she felt happy around her. Lucky turned to Rebecca.

"You. Out of this conversation." Lucky told Rebecca as he went to Chicken Little questioning about the satellite phone. "Chicken Little, Why the hell doesn't this thing work?" Lucky asked the rooster if he had an Idea about it.

"I told you it's not a land line. You have to wait for a decent signal." Chicken Little responded teaching Lucky how the phone worked. Lucky smacked it out of his wings as he was angry. He came in for what he wanted as he was ready to head back. Rebecca turned to Chicken Little gesturing to him about the high hide.

"If you plan on using your high hide, I'd move it over to the middle of those cyatheoides." Rebecca instructed as she gestured to the Palm Fronds. "They've got a heavy scent, and animals know they're toxic, they won't even look at 'em. How tall is it?" Rebecca continued to talk before asking the height of the high hide.

"Fifteen feet." Chicken Little responded telling her the height of the high hide.

"Wouldn't get me up there in a million years. You can't do this kind of work in a tower anyway, you have to be out in the field, as close to the animals as possible." Rebecca tried to begin a conversation with him as Lucky was getting more and more bothered.

"Great idea! Why not leave a trail of sheep's blood behind you while you're at it?" Lucky shouted as he was frustrated to his farthest belief. He soon turned to Chicken Little wondering if the radio can be used. "I assume the radio in the trailer will work?"

"After a short warm up, yeah." Chicken Little responded telling him the radio can be used.

"I'm taking my niece out of here. Anyone's coming with me; this is your last chance to get out." Lucky instructed as he went into the trailer to use the radio. Leaving the satellite phone behind, Lucky takes Oddball by her paw and drags her in with him. Rebecca straps on her backpack as she addressed Chicken Little and Kuzco.

"Okay, listen, when we're out in the field, nothing we do can leave any room for people to say our findings were contaminated. Once the academic world smells blood in the water, you're dead." Rebecca began to instruct them as she was beginning to instruct them about what they should do. Lucky turns to them as they had no intention of moving.

"If you're staying, I'd be happy to deliver a letter to your wives or loved ones. Give you a chance to say good bye to them." Lucky tried to tell them. Rebecca ignored him as she continued.

"We leave no scent of any kind. No hair tonics, no cologne, no insect repellant, seal all our food in plastic bags." Rebecca continued to instruct them on what they should do while out in the wilderness.

"Maybe you have some personal effects you'd like me to pass on. It's the least I can do." Lucky continued to get their attention but it turns out they were ignoring him.

"Our presence has to be one hundred percent antiseptic. If we so much as bend a blade of grass, we bend it back the way it." Rebecca continued to instruct. Jenny looked out to all of those reading this story so far as she was ready to play a game.

"In fact, let's play a little game, a little game I like to call; Try to be invested." Jenny blurted out as she wanted to try to keep their attention from trying to read something else. Soon a buzzing sound like a plane could be heard in the distance, it was clear that they weren't the only ones heading for Burbank, A bunch of crates came down with visitors that looked like ants. Who were these visitors?

"It looks like we got company." Lucky said. The others looked as they were knowing that they weren't alone.

"Let's go see who came there." Tao suggested as he was getting ready to move.

"Sure thing, the sun isn't going to set for another few hours so let's go see what is going on." Lucky responded as everyone packed their supplies up as they began to move sights as well as carry the high hide with them.

It didn't take long for them to find where the fallen crates where Kuzco began to open them up and it turned out it was a treasure trove.

"M1928 Tommy guns, Gewehr 98's enough ammo to arm us all." Kuzco began to hand out the guns and ammo to everyone to stock up. Soon a voice called out.

"Hey!" The voice called. Soon came a hybrid canine from the bush followed by a thin man who looked like he's seen better days with his leg followed by a panda and lastly and Ogre, they were carrying filming material with several other supplies.

"So who do you think you are stealing our supplies?" The Ogre asked.

"No wait, they can be friendly, I hope one of them knows how to act." The panda told the Ogre not to be too aggressive. Soon the Ogre calmed down as the hybrid Canine walked forward.

"Dodger, Rita it's nice to see you after so long. What are you doing taking our guns?" The Hybrid asked the two dogs.

"We have a large crew but not enough guns so we thought maybe we can take some." Jenny told the dog. "You must know who Oliver is?"

"Yes I haven't seen the kitten in a while. And who are you again?" The canine asked.

"Jenny." She responded.

"Balto. And this is my daughter Aleu. And this is Hiccup. Po and Shrek. And the two other dogs are Bailey and Bella." The hybrid introduced himself to the group before introducing everyone else. Soon they knew they had to come to good terms in order to keep the guns. Soon some of the campers from the new group volunteered to stay behind as the rest of the group decided to go exploring.

Aleu was cutting her way through some dense foliage as Jenny was holding the M1928 she acquired. All the campers had either Gewehr 98's or M1928 Thompsons. Soon they came to a gorge as they knew they had to grapple their way down. Tao tied a rope to a sturdy rock as they began to grapple their way down Lady first followed by Old Yeller and so on. Tao pulled the rope apart as he began to gather it up.

"I'm going to scout ahead with Shrek and film whatever we find. Anyone want to get into character in this scene?" Po asked the group holding the camera and the tripod.

"I will." Tao volunteered as he slings the rope over his shoulder. He soon clutched his own M1928 as he followed the two of them. "The rest of you stay here until we get back, if something goes wrong, run the other way." They nodded as Tao left with the panda and Ogre. Jenny watched as the rest of the group knew they had to wait.

The three of them soon walked a half a mile as were looking around for something interesting to film. Soon Po stopped as Tao wondered what was going on. Po soon turned a corner as he came across a decently sized valley full of strange long necked animals. Tao knew what these gray and orange beasts were.

"Look at that, look at the Brontosaurus herd." Tao was amazed as this herd was more than 30 members big as they were eating and drinking from the valley. Po soon sets up the tripod to the camera as Shrek soon appeared. Tao lifted his glasses amazed.

"Walk forward Tao." Po instructed.

"What?" Tao responded wondering if the Panda was out of his mind.

"You're the star of this picture, get into character and walk towards the animals." Po instructed as Tao began to slowly step forth. Po soon began filming.

"What the hell is this type of place?" Tao muttered to himself as he made sure he was quite. Po continued filming. "Are you sure about this Po? Don't we have a stand in for this type of thing?" Tao was wondering was there an alternate way they could do this without risking their lives.

"I need you in the shot or people will say their fake." Po instructed Tao as he was very tense.

"Oh nobody's gonna think these are fake." Tao responded. A Brontosaurus raised its head as the herd began to look around like they were spooked at something.

"You're making them nervous no sudden movements." Po instructed Tao as he was still very tense. The Brontosaurus herd was becoming more and more nervous about this.

"I'm not moving." Tao instructed him as it wasn't him that was spooking the animals. Soon the rustling of some raptors came from the bushes as the Brontosaurus turned to see what it was. Tao soon had enough of this as he soon prepared to flee. "Mother. Of god." Tao soon turned as the Brontosaurus soon began to leave the area. Tao ran with his Tommy gun raised in the air as he ran. Po kept filming with Shrek at his side.

Back in the gorge, the group was wondering what was taking them so long. Some of the rocks began to fall into the gorge as the people were slowly getting more and more nervous about it. Jenny quickly stepped away as huge rock came down nearly hitting here. The vibrations of multiple huge animals could be felt all over as it was clear something was wrong. Soon Tao came running down the gorge avoiding the falling rocks. Jenny walked up to the frightened Siamese cat that was running for his life.

"Tao? Where's Po?" Jenny asked Tao wondering where Po and Shrek were. Tao who was still panicking only responded breifly.

"Po? He's up there, filming." Tao responded before he pushed through the crowd as he kept running. Darn cat soon turned followed by Aladar and Chance, then Oddball and Lucky and Rebecca as they all soon began running for their lives.

"Come on guys!" Sassy shouted out wondering why they weren't running. She signaled for them to follow her by waving her Tommy gun. Old Yellar puts a paw in front of Lady as Jenny walked forth a bit as Shrek soon skipped past her. She was wonder where Po was. Soon he appeared carrying his camera and the tripod as he was running for his life.

"Run Jenny!" Po shouted as the Brontosaurus herd was right behind him. They were running just as fast as he was.

"Holy christ." Jenny muttered seeing a spectacle for her to behold.

"Both of you run!" Old Yeller shouted as he and Lady took off running. Jenny did the same but Po trips over seeing that she couldn't leave him behind, rushed over to help him.

"Let go!" Jenny instructed as she was trying to help Po to his feet.

"I'm not leaving the camera!" Po demanded. Jenny was still yanking the panda to his feet.

"Go you idiot!" Jenny instructed. Soon they pulled everything up as they took off nearly getting crushed. They tried to run as fast as possible but they were quickly swallowed up by the large moving legs of the Brontosaurus herd now the challenge was not to get crushed.

The others who were running ahead were no match either. They were soon enveloped into the panicking herd as well. Po still held onto his camera as he weaved in and out through the Brontosaurus herd. One of the unfortunate souls of Balto's company was soon crushed underfoot by a panicking Brontosaurus. Soon the raptors that were terrorizing the herd came along, they were Venatosaurus. A Venatosaurus soon scrambled up a side of the cliff and it soon leaped up biting the Brontosaurus in the neck. Another unfortunate soul from Balto's company was soon crushed by being slammed into the side. Soon the Brontosaurus slammed the Venatosaurus in the cliff walls and the raptor fell as it kept going. Lady and Old Yeller soon saw it. Old yeller ran up to it, jumped into the air and kicked it in the jaw and kept going. Tao who was far ahead weaved through the stampeding herd; he soon found a spot to rest in a nook in the wall. He soon began to catch his breath while the others ran. Soon he felt drool drip down to him as he looked and saw a Venatosaurus staring down at him. It tried to pull itself free but it got stuck giving him enough time to escape as he began running again. The Venatosaurus soon pulled itself free as it continued to chase them.

"Coming through!" Tao shouted as he pushed past Rosebud and Sassy who were running together. Sassy coughed as she was exhausted. He soon rushed past Jenny and Po who were running along. A Venatosaurus tried to make a meal from Jenny as she desperately tried to dodge it the raptor tried to grab her with its jaws but it failed. It soon turned to Po who was defenseless as he was carrying the camera. Soon the raptor was within biting distance. It opened its mouth wide ready to catch him. Jenny knew she couldn't let this happen as she soon slammed into the Venatosaurus causing it to trip up as it soon fell. A Brontosaurus soon slammed its foot crushing the Venatosaurus skull killing it instantly.

Soon they reached a cliff. The Brontosaurus soon skidded as it tried to avoid falling over. A Venatosaurus soon followed it. Lady was nearly ready to fall over when she saw a Brontosaurus unable to stop in time. A member of Balto's group was soon pushed off the cliff as it did a Wilhelm scream. Soon another Brontosaurus slammed into one of its own herd members pushing it off the cliff. Soon another one was going to fall down as it was nudged off the cliff by another one of its own herd members soon A third one was going to fall off but it recovered itself as the edge of the cliff began collapsing. Lady began hopping across the crumbling cliff as she took a glance back seeing one of the Brontosaurus fall to its death. Soon she made it across as the herd soon made another left turn as they were all slamming into each other. Soon they were heading down into a gulley which was dangerous for the beasts. Tao turned around to see a Venatosaurus begin approaching him. He began to fire his M1928 at the Venatosaurus. Aladar saw this as he warned him not to shoot.

"No!" Aladar shouted. Tao didn't get the message as he sprayed his Tommy gun into the Venatosaurus killing it but he kept his paw on the trigger as some of the bullets sprayed into the Brontosaurus front legs. When he realized he made a mistake. It was too late.

The Brontosaurus soon collapsed as it began to slide down the gulley. Tao ducked not wanting to get crushed as the Brontosaurus began tripping on their own bodies. Old Yeller was going to get attacked by a Venatosaurus but a Brontosaurus came crashing down killing that raptor with its own weight. Soon more bodies came crashing down as they all scattered in various directions. Aladar, Oddball and Chance were soon flung as they were pushed by the Brontosaurus. Soon the herd began tripping on each other getting mixed into the mess. Po was still running as he was soon knocked off his feet by one of the falling Brontosaurus. A Venatosaurus was also flung as the large herbivores roared as they all came to the final resting places. Old Yeller shoved Lady out of the way to make sure she doesn't get flung soon the animals were kicking and roaring trying to find their way out. Jenny soon slid down one of the beasts as he looked for Po. She soon spotted him sliding down as the Brontosaurus bodies continued to pile up.

"Po!" Jenny called out as a Venatosaurus appeared. She soon sprayed her M1928 killing the raptor immediately. She soon pulled Po up as she began to escort him out. Old Yeller soon whipped around firing his Tommy gun killing another Venatorsaurus. Lady and the others were busy climbing up and out of the gorge not wanting to be food for the raptors. The Venatosaurus were scrambling up after them as they were busy trying to get themselves out of the way. Soon Shrek realized he couldn't climb so he called out for Po.

"Po! Po!" Shrek called out as he was holding the tripod. Po who held onto the camera soon raced over to him as he was ready to rescue him.

"Shrek!" Po called out as he puts the camera down ready to pull him up. "Shrek come on!"

"Take the tripod!" Shrek cried out as the Venatosaurus were getting closer.

"Come on! I'm pulling you up! Hold on to your end!" Po called out as he was ready to pull Shrek up with him.

"No!" Shrek called out as he was ready to accept his fate.

"No I'm not going anywhere without you!" Po called to Shrek as the Venatosaurus were getting closer. Shrek knew he had to sacrifice himself to save everyone else.

"They're gonna eat me!" Shrek screamed. He knew there was no way he can be pulled out of this.

"Shut up and hold on!" Po called out. Shrek lets go of the Tripod as the Venatosaurus began to drag him away. Po pulled the tripod up as the Venatosaurus killed the ogre and began to eat him. Po had no choice to abandon his friend as he took the equipment and headed out of the gulley. When they got out, they knew they had to work their way back to the campsite as the sun was going down.

"Lady to a head count." Old yeller commanded. Lady began to count how many they had left but they confirmed they lost four members and one of them was Shrek. Before she knew what happened, Jenny fell to the ground passing out. It was clear she had sweat out most of her fluid.

**[A/N]: At over 5200 words, this has to be the longest chapter I have ever written for a fanfiction. And you get some more plots as well as a Brontosaurus stampede scene. So there the treat for you after going silent for about a couple of days. I hope you plan on reviewing since I only got one follower so far to this story. And I think you should be liking it so far but next chapter I promise will be interesting because the Princesses are going to go to town with the dinosaurs. And we got some new characters including Po which I think has the same dialogue as Carl Denham So you think this is still Burbank/Hollywood, Isla Sorna or Skull Island think about it and what do you think this is. I hope to see you soon when the next chapter goes up. Cheers**


	6. Rounding up the Dinosaurs

**To: Jeff Goldblum, Sam Neil and Laura Dern**

**From: Joseph Ida. Hope you enjoy.**

Jenny woke up an hour later in the trailer as she was resting on one of the pull-out beds. She looked around as she was dazed but glad to be alive. She had passed out when the Brontosaurus stampede had happened and she was exhausted. She looked around as she saw the knuckle of her left hand was broken. It was in a splint and wrapped around in a medical bandage. Her eyes traveled down her arm as she saw a needle was in the soft spot of her elbow. Her eyes followed where the needle was as it turned out there was a large bag of fluid that was present that was feeding into the tube where the needle had connected. It was clear it was IV fluid. They were clear that they had brought blood bags with them on this journey in case. Lucky walked into the trailer as Jenny was squirming to get up as she had been laying there.

"How are you doing?" Lucky asked Jenny as she wondered what she was going there.

"I'm fine now but can I please get back up?" Jenny squirmed as she wanted to get back into the action as she didn't want to lie there all day and let everyone else have the fun.

"I think you should be good now." Lucky smiled as he disconnected the needle from her. He soon puts a cotton ball and a first aid band around it to keep the blood from spilling out. The bag was empty as he soon discarded the bag.

"What exactly happened after the stampede?" Jenny asked as Lucky helped her to her feet.

"You passed out and fell on your wrist and you pretty much fractured it. I saw you slept through the pain as Rebecca managed to patch you up. You should be ready to head back out there but don't use anything like the Tommy gun for that manner." Lucky explained. She was fortunate to still have her luger on her to defend herself in case something was to attack her. She soon got up onto her feet as she soon got herself straightened out.

Back outside, the group had moved to another location overlooking a cliff as they were soon discussing what they should do for the night as several of them went to scout the area out. It turned out they had brought a meager amount of food with them as they didn't want to stay for very long but Oddball soon came back with the group. She was exhausted as she went to cool down. Rosebud soon stepped forth as she wanted to talk about what they found.

"So far it should be clear, just a few compys a Brachiosaurus and a few Stygimoloch. Other than that we should be fine." Rosebud reported back to Lucky on what she had managed to find when she was out scouting.

"Well we should be good for tonight so don't panic if a compy wander into our camp." Lucky suggested since a creature as small as compsognathus couldn't do that much harm. Soon Rosebud turned her head as she saw the buzzing of helicopters come over as there were multiple of them. Many carrying large pieces of cargo with them. She turned to Lucky and the gang.

"Looks like we got even more company." Rosebud reported to them. Lucky couldn't make out what they said but he knew it meant trouble.

"Anyone got any binoculars on them?" Lucky asked. Kuzco fumbled around but he got none. Oddball soon raced up to him as she was holding something.

"I do." Oddball replied giving the binoculars to Lucky. Lucky began to scout around as he was trying to make out what it said on the sides of the Heliopters. Lucky lowered the binoculars as he turned to Rebecca.

"You were saying something about antiseptic?" Lucky asked Rebecca. Chicken Little took the Binoculars as he began to study the helicopters seeing the familiar castle logo that was used in their movies. He knew what was going on.

"Disney? Why would Mickey send two teams?" Chicken Little asked. Balto rushed over. It was clear he wasn't sent to Burbank by Mickey like he did to Lucky.

"Doesn't he trust us?! We haven't even had a chance yet!" Rebecca shouted. Lucky snatched the Binoculars from Chicken Little as he began to stare down at the helicopters as men and equipment was being unpacked in midair as he soon puts down the binoculars, furious.

"Mickey didn't send these guys, Belle did." Lucky turned around explaining to the group.

"What do they want?" Rebecca asked as she was a little worried about what they really wanted. Kuzco walked up to her as he knew exactly what they wanted.

"They want their money back." Kuzco explained to them. They soon knew they had to go see what these hunters wanted. Lucky soon looked at Kuzco, how did he know?

A metal container fell with a clang and it opened as a jeep soon came to life with a few hunters. A Mexican boy named Miguel was tracking where the dinosaurs they were after to round them up and put them in their park. Belle smiled as she was on her head set speaking to him.

"Welcome to your dream come true Miguel." Belle smiled as she soon pulled over the hood to the jeep. Soon she began to highlight what the plan was now they were after the dinosaurs.

"The animals are heat sources, and the satellite flybys pick up their infrared signatures. Big animals leave big signatures. These red concentric marks, that's there the heat dots overlapped from pass to pass. The greatest concentration is here, in the flatlands." Miguel explained as the large animals gave off heat to where they can be easily tracked down. Belle smiled as she knew where the Dinosaurs were going to be.

"Then that's where we're going" Belle smiled as she knew she can trust Miguel. Miguel began to read off the dinosaurs that they needed for part of this manifest.

"Triceratops, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus." Miguel was hastily flipping through the pages as he read off the names of the Dinosaurs. As he continued to read the names off Belle turned to Ida an Apatosaurus who was out for revenge for the dinosaurs killing her children Arlo, Buck and Lilly.

"This is as good a place as any for base camp. First priority is the laser barriers, I want them all up and running in thirty minutes. Half an hour, understand?" Belle smiled as she knew this round up area was going to be a good spot to set up base camp since the dinosaurs were nearby. Mulan, the hunter from the Mombassa Bar had other ideas.

"Cancel that order." Mulan told Belle who was also wearing a head set as well.

"What? Why?" Belle asked Mulan wondering why she didn't want to set up camp in this spot. Mulan responded back to Belle in a monologue.

"This is a game trail Belle, carnivores hunt on game trails. Do you want to set up base camp or a buffet?" Mulan asked to Belle. Belle responded over the radio to Ida as she wanted to find a new spot instead where it was safer.

"Let's find a new spot shall we?" Belle asked over the radio. Mulan called over back to her. "Over and out."

"Belle, if you want me to run your little camping trip, there are two conditions. Firstly, I'm in charge, and when I'm not around, Ida is. Your job is to sign the checks, tell us we're doing a good job, and open your case of scotch when we have a good day. Second condition, my fee. You can keep it. All I want in exchange for my services is the right to hunt one of the tyrannosaurs. A male, a Buck only. How and why are my business. If you don't like either of those conditions, you're on your own. So go ahead and set up your camp right here, or in the swamp, or in the middle of the rex nest, for all I care. But I've been on too many safaris with rich dentists to listen to any more suicidal ideas. Okay?" Mulan explained to Belle what her job and condition of this expedition was. Belle couldn't agree more as she soon responded to Mulan.

"Okay!" Belle smiled with her thumb up. Soon the jeep and motorbike came over the hill as they came crashing down as they were soon in the middle of dinosaur stampede. Complete with Pachycepalosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Gallimimus and a couple of Apatosaurus as they knew they had to round them up for their park. The dinosaurs roared as they were in pursuit after them.

Flares were soon lit up as they were being scattered around the area as they were ready to hunt the dinosaurs. Soon whoever decided to go with them on this expedition was seeing the dinosaurs for the first time. They shouted and shrieked as they were heading after these animals for the first time.

"Look at these things!" Hiro shouted as he drove under an Apatosaurus with his motorbike.

"They're beautiful man! They're beautiful!" Nick Wilde smiled as he chased after a Gallimimus.

One of the pursuit viechles a snagger was being handled by Ida herself. She was commanding by Milo her personal driver. Soon she called out as she was beginning to fall behind from the rest of the group.

"Faster Milo faster!" Ida commanded. Milo stepped on the gas as he was beginning to drive faster. Belle called over to Ida about what the condition on what she wants to bring these animals back in.

"You are to take those animals alive, Ida, and uninjured! Understand?" Belle called out to her. Ida didn't respond. "That's very expensive property, and it does not belong to you! Ida?! Can you hear me?!" Belle called out again. Ida was being blasted with music as she called out to her driver.

"Turn that off!" Ida snapped to her driver. Soon they decided what should be their first dinosaur they should go after.

"Pachy pachy? Belle tried to read but she couldn't pronounce the name correctly as she came up with a new name for it. "Fat head with the bald spot on it, Friar Tuck." Belle called out to her crew as they went to get a Pachycepalosaurus. Soon they began to shoot darts at it to try to get it to calm down. Some headed around a slipped animal catchers around its neck to calm it down. Soon Miguel, Ralph and Vanellope soon pulled over as Miguel stopped his jeep.

"Pachycepalosaurus." Miguel said excitedly.

"Carnivore?" Ralph asked as he was a little worried. Miguel got out of his jeep.

"Huh? No, no, herbivore, late Cretaceous. It's either prenocephale prene or pachycephalosaurus wyomingesis. This is amazing! We've found a lot of domed cranial fragments, but never a whole animal - - until now! See that distinctive domed skull? That's nine inches of solid bone! They mainly used their heads for display since the bone isn't made for shock absorbing but they will use it in case they get attacked." Miguel responded as the Pachycephalosaurus was attacking some of the hunters. Vanellope got out of jeep excitedly as she wanted to go out her way as she wanted to pet it. The Pachycepalosaurus charged at her as it flung her through the jeep. She couldn't glitch in time as she fell through as she felt like she had bruised herself. "They pachy's neck attaches to the bottom of its skull instead of the back of its head, as with reptiles." Miguel continued to explain as Ralph ran over to attend Vanellope making sure she wasn't injured. "So when it lowers its head, its neck lines up directly with its backbone! But it only uses its head only for display since the bone is so brittle."

Another crew was going around as they were catching another Pachycepalosaurus as Judy soon shot it was a tranquilizer dart. Milo drove up with the vehicle as many of them were soon slipping nooses around its neck to try to stabilize the beast. Soon the arms came down as it soon kept the animal still. It tried to squirm its way out but soon it fell asleep. Belle was hunting another species with Aurora. Lucky, Oddball, Rebecca and Kuzco were busy watching this as Belle was busy going after another species of dinosaur as the others joined.

"Ida get in the outrigger you're getting close to a parasauro." Mulan tried to command as she didn't know what species of dinosaur was she was talking about.

"Say that again Mulan, a what?" Ida asked as she was wondering what Mulan was talking about. Mulan tossed her papers as she went to explain what she was talking about.

"The one with the big red horn, the pompadour, Elvis!" Mulan called out as she was to target a Parasaurolophus. Ida soon loaded her tranquilizer gun as she was ejected out slowly as she aimed and took a shot as the dart landed home into the animal. The jeeps stopped as they got ready to round the animal up. Lucky watched on as they gathered around the drugged out animal. Prince Hans and Olaf slipped a couple of nooses around the neck of the parasaurolophus. As the animal soon reared on its hind legs swinging the both of them around. Tiana soon slipped the last of the noose as she yanked it bringing the tired out animal to the ground.

"I don't know how much longer this round up is going to last? Kuzco asked as he was wondering where the dinosaurs were being taken.

"They're in herbivore territory and they are going after innocent animals such as this." Rebecca replied as she began to shed a tear as they were going after plant eating dinosaurs.

"I told you man was evil." Jenny smiled. Lucky looked over to her as he was wondering what she had meant.

"What do you mean?" Luck asked. Jenny snickered as she soon pulled out her phone.

"MAN!" Jenny said it in the most sarcastic way possible. She soon played the video.

"Yes, Man. Human in shape but satanic in spirit, Man likes to spend most of his time destroying things because he is worse than the Devil if he was a pedophile. You can spot the especially bad ones by having two-dimensional personalities, being written horribly and having a chin that even Bruce Campbell would be jealous of. They kidnap animals, burn down rainforests and probably slept with your mother. If you should see Man anywhere in your neighborhood, please make a pretentious animated feature with confused morals and no sympathetic, three dimensional villains. Man: if there's anything worse, it's not human." The newsreel guy narrating all the bad things man have done. (From Doug Walker's Ferngully 2 review. Please do no copyright strike.)

Back with the hunters, Ida spotted something scurry within the bushes, soon it popped out as it was chicken sized animal that attacked the girl in Hollywood before.

"Compsognathus Longipes." Ida was curious about what the creature was. "It was named after the fossil collector Joseph Oberndorfer." Miguel walked over as he was examining the creature while Ida got the Taser our as she began to shock the creature.

"Is it dangerous?" Miguel asked.

"They're like jackals eating dead or wounded animals." Ida told Miguel as she was trying to do something about it. Mulan was nearby as she was studying a giant three toed foot track as Aurora walked up to her.

"What is it?" Aurora asked in curiosity. Mulan turned to her as she was looking down at it.

"It's a Tyrannosaurus foot print. Fresh one too to see the animal came through here not too long ago." Mulan responded. Aurora handed Mulan her preferred hunting rifle. A double barreled rifle with a buttery smooth redwood stock, the barrels were scratched from some life-long campaigns, they had the capacity of holding the largest rounds that were used to hunting big and dangerous game, the .600 Nitro Express rounds. Mulan opened the chamber as she loaded two rounds into the gun as these rounds had enough power to kill an elephant and she would be worthy match for a Tyrannosaurus Rex. She held onto the rifle as she made one pray as she was going to need it after killing the buck Tyrannosaurus. "Make me proud Roland Tembo." She soon headed off to where Belle wanted her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aurora asked as she was wondering where she was heading off to.

"To collect my payment." Mulan responded as she began to walk away. Aurora followed her as they soon smelled the foul stench of rotting meat. They got closer to it as they were trying to find out where it was. They pushed open some of the bushes to see a partially eaten leg with a Juvenile Tyrannosaurus eating it.

"It must be a baby but you're looking for the buck." Aurora told her. Mulan nodded as she began to make some estimates.

"The juvenile must be around five feet long; it must be 1 or 2 years old. I think we should use it to lure the buck over and Roland Tembo can have his tyrannosaur trophy." Mulan explained as she was making the estimates. They knew they had to get a plan together to get the T-Rex to her location.

Night time came and Pocahontas was busy giving everyone booze for their hard day work. They managed to round up 24 dinosaurs across 7 different species today and there was more to come. Kuzco snuck undetected as he had plans and free the dinosaurs. The princesses were intoxicated and were lumbering around drunk. Lucky and Rebecca ran up as they began to spy on them. Belle heard something rustle in the bushes as she soon got up and began to check out what was going on. Mulan came along with her as well to make sure they were being hunted.

"Do you know what might be in the bushes?" Mulan slurred as she was intoxicated on booze.

"I don't really know for sure?" Belle slurred back. She soon began stumbling around. She soon lost her footing as she didn't know where she was going. Soon she fell onto something that wasn't supposed to be there. When Belle recovered, she heard the howling of an injured animal right next to her, she had apparently broken the baby t-rex's leg. She knew this would make a grand opportunity to get the rexes to the sights. "Hey Mulan got any chains so I can let this baby be the bait?"

"Sure." Mulan slurred back. She got a chain as well as a large metal stake as she soon chained the injured animal up leaving it howling. It was clear that mommy and daddy T-rex wasn't very far. Jenny walked up as she saw the wailing of the poor animal as Belle and Mulan slowly walked back.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how much of a douche are these princesses?" Jenny asked as she knew that the baby rex was in pain.

"I would say it's a 10." Kuzco responded. Soon he knew the dinosaurs were going to be free and running wild. Much to the dismay of the princesses who were drunk.

**[A/N]: While we don't know how the baby T-rex broke its leg in the movie, I kind of wanted to show you how that happened. It might be in the storyboards but we don't see what actually does happen.**

**Also Rest in Peace Pete Postlethwaite (Roland Tembo) let's hope you're still trying to hunt that Buck Tyrannosaur in heaven. (I hope you join up with Bob Peck and you can hunt the "Clever Girls" together.) I just had to mention Roland Tembo in this chapter.**

**Also do you think the .600 Nitro Express bullets can kill a Tyrannosaurus Rex? Let me know because Mulan is carrying a double barrel hunting rifle that uses these bullets and a Buck Tyrannosaur would be an equal match for her.**


	7. Ripped Apart

**For: Richard Schiff.**

The hunters were still stumbling around as they had managed to lock up a good number of dinosaurs. Rebecca soon saw that these dinosaurs were to be shipped out as part of a manifest from her set of binoculars. She began to read off the species of what these hunters must have captured.

"Parasaurolophus, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Pachycepalosaurus, Gallimimus, Apatosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Ankylosaurus. That's eight species already!" Rebecca muttered to the others as she was worried what they plan on doing with the dinosaurs.

"Well, all we need to do is sneak our way in there and free those dinosaurs as we should let them run free." Kuzco suggested as he was itching to free the poor animals up.

"I still can't believe that Belle is running all of this." Lucky's tone was nervous as he was wondering what they were going to do next. Rebecca was on board with freeing the dinosaurs and let them trash the place.

"What if something goes wrong and we need a backup plan, what will it be?" Rebecca asked as she was still nervous about what if something went wrong and what would their second plan be.

"Me." Kuzco replied, he soon roped his way down into the camp. Lucky and Rebecca soon followed along. Inside the camp, Aurora was giving Belle the news about what their recon drones had picked up.

"Well we just found the remnants of a Brontosaurus herd lying in the middle of a gully. Several dead raptors lay around it as well as the remains of an ogre that was just killed." Aurora reported. Soon Belle nodded as she turned.

"Okay we got ourselves half way through this as we just need a few more species." Belle began as she read the list of what other dinosaurs remained on their list that they needed to capture. "Compsognathus, Carnotaurus, Sinoceratops, Velociraptor, Allosaurus, Baryonyx and Tyrannosaurus rex." She soon turned as she began to explain on what her plans for the park were. "There will be 15 species in thus park as we have plans on digging up more bones and creating more dinosaurs. You will get more of the same species this time with stronger muscle fibers or aggressive instincts as well as gorgeous skins." Rebecca soon saw the Ankylosaurus with eyes drooping with sadness as she soon touched the skin of the animal.

"It's okay, we'll get you home." Rebecca replied to the animal. Kuzco opened the latch as she animal soon roamed free.

"And we will be hosting dinosaur brawls where these animals will fight to the death." Belle announced as she was still on the side effects of the booze. Rebecca soon opened the latch letting three Triceratops out. Lucky soon opened as a Pachycepalosaurus soon ran free. Kuzco opened the latch letting the Apatosaurus free. "And we will be creating dinosaur hybrids for all of you to enjoy. The 2015 Amblin Project on Isla Nublar called the Indominus Rex would be the first dinosaur hybrid that caused the shut down on Nublar only for Mount Sibo to destroy Isla Nublar only last year when the string of incidents soon occurred in Disney World in Orlando Florida." Rebecca soon lets a whole flock of Gallimimus roam free as Kuzco soon opened the cage to the Stegosaurus letting it and its baby out. Lucky soon opened the Parasaurolophus and Brachiosaurus soon afterward. "Even with the destruction of Isla Nublar, that would still open up the world for more dinosaur hybrids in the near future. The Indoraptor was a prototype to see if dinosaurs would follow commands. But that turned out to be…" But before Belle could finish her statement, a loud bang was soon heard as she turned to see two Triceratops bulldoze their way into her tent ripping everything to shreds. They all began to scream and panic as the dinosaurs were ripping their way through the camp. A Gallimimus nearly trampled Hiro over as the animals scattered. A Parasaurolophus roared happily as it wasn't in its cage anymore. Soon the dinosaurs Belle and the others worked so hard on capturing were all gone in a blink of an eye. A Triceratops soon flung a jeep that they carried with them up and into the tree where Mulan and Aurora had retreated to escape the happy, free dinosaurs.

"Aurora, jump!" Mulan commanded as the two of them jumped out of the tree together. Soon the jeep hits the tree and goes up in flames as it soon tumbled to the ground. Jenny was watching this from a safe distance with her binoculars as she spots the chaos that was going on. She soon turned to the audience and spoke to them. Once out she turned to Ida who was freaked out as Mulan soon spoke to her. "That's the last time I'm putting you in charge." She soon watched off.

"What kind of dinosaur could literally throw a car into a tree? What is this? The Babe-Ruth-asaurus?" Jenny asked as she was puzzled on how a dinosaur can toss a car into the tree like that. Lucky snatched her up as he took off with her. Kuzco soon found the baby T-rex who was still howling as he pulled the metal stake out of the ground. Soon he realized the baby was injured as he soon removed the chains from it as he knew he had to get it back to the trailer. He was soon running to where Rebecca was as she managed to find a jeep that wasn't damaged. She soon got the jeep working as Kuzco raced over carrying the baby T-rex in his arms. It was still howling despite him coming to its rescue.

"Where are we going with this thing?" Rebecca asked curiously on what Kuzco had in mind.

"We're going to go back to the trailer and try to get this animal's leg fixed." Kuzco replied as he hopped into the passenger seat. Rebecca soon puts the gas on as she soon drove away from the wreckage.

Chicken Little was still positioning the High Hide as Lucky was with Jenny as Oddball was still on the ground. His Mercedes Benz was equipped with a winch as it was pulling the high hide up.

"How high can it go?" Oddball asked curiously. Rosebud was in it as she was watching.

"About fifteen feet. Or roughly the height of a Tyrannosaurus." Chicken Little replied. Lucky stepped forward as he had to ask.

"Doesn't that put us at biting distance with the animal if it decided to attack us?" Lucky asked as the T-rex would still be able to attack them even at this height.

"Well this high hide has one inch thick Titanium bars so it means that the T-rex can't bite through solid metal as strong as this." Chicken Little replied as he soon lowered the high hide. Soon a jeep raced past them as Rebecca and Kuzco soon got out of the Jeep and headed into the trailer. The baby T-rex was howling for help as Jenny soon raced over with Oddball and Lucky following her. They soon got in as Rebecca was working on what the animal's injury was.

"Yeah it has a broken leg for sure." Rebecca was frantically working as Kuzco soon silenced it by putting his belt around its mouth tightly. She soon injected some morphine into the animal as she was doing her best to correct the animal's broken leg.

"So where did you find this animal?" Jenny asked with curiosity. Kuzco turned as he replied.

"We found him in Belle's camp and we decided to bring him back here." Rebecca replied as she was getting stained with the blood of the baby T-rex.

"So let me get this straight, you find the baby T-rex and bring him to the trailer." Jenny began as she knew they had made a grave mistake and she had to call them out on it. "Are you guys fucking morons?! Why don't you just write eat me all of you?" Jenny asked as Oddball was being to freak out as she realized that the parents of whom this baby was as she was beginning to tug on Lucky.

"Other animals are going to hear this! Uncle please I want to get out of here. I don't want to be here. Please I want to be somewhere safe." Oddball pleaded as she didn't want to be anywhere where she could get herself injured. She escaped such a catastrophe before and she was having second thoughts about it. Rebecca and Kuzco were still operating on the baby T-rex as Jenny soon turned as she turned back trying to get their attention.

"Guys let's listen to Oddball, she's the only one who knows what's she's talking about." Jenny called out but they just ignored her as Rebecca soon found the injured spot of where the T-rex broke its leg.

"Okay, there's the metatarsals tibia, fibula, there it is! See it? That's a fracture, just above the epiphysis." Rebecca soon instruct Kuzco upon she was doing am ultra sound on the baby rex's leg. Oddball soon stopped panicking as she soon turned back as she was distracted what that little black line meant.

"What's that little black line?" Oddball asked as she was catching her breath.

"That little black line means death for this infant. The fibula won't heal straight, so the ankle joint can't pivot when he stands on his hind feet. The baby won't be able to run, and probably can't even walk. It'll be crippled, and a predator will pick it off before it gets more than a few years old." Rebecca explained to Oddball what it meant. Soon Lucky stepped in as he was wondering.

"Would nature be picking off the weak in favor of a healthy animal? If this youngster can't walk straight then that means something would see it as easy prey…" Rebecca soon cuts him off as she was too busy operating on this baby T-Rex.

"Lucky. No lectures, please." Rebecca responded as she was still working on this animal to make sure it would be able to walk. Lucky soon turned to Oddball.

"Oddball, come on, up to the high hide, you'll be safer up there." Lucky began to tell them. He soon turned to Rebecca who was still doing her operation. "I'll be back in two minutes and I will personally put that animal out myself. Jenny, turn on the radio and call in for help." Lucky and Oddball soon left the scene as they made their way back to camp as there was a soft whir from the winch as the high hide was full to capacity as there were multiple parties left on the ground wondering how would they be safe if the t-rexes do show up. The news got around quickly.

"I'm sorry the high hide has no more room and fitting anymore would cause it to break." Chicken Little told them as he had two spots reserved for Oddball and Lucky. The others that were in the High hide were, Rosebud, Old Yeller and his son Savage Sam, Chance, Lady, Darn Cat and Tao.

"What do you think we should do in case the T-rexes do show up?" Shadow asked as he was holding his Gewehr 98. There were many others who couldn't get the help they need yet they desperately needed it. The old Retriever knew that bringing the baby rex meant trouble.

"See those bushes and trees over there, the dinosaurs don't like them and it would be a good spot for you to hide in." Chicken Little suggested. They turned to see there were a lot of them and they knew it would be a good hiding spot.

"Well thank you and we should be glad to have your help." Shadow responded. He soon gestured to the rest of them to hide in the bushes. They soon ran over as they had their guns clutched as they soon scampered into the bushes. Even the two Iguanodons Aladar and Neera were just small enough to be completely sealed in the bushes. Lucky and Oddball soon ran over.

"You're just in time." Chicken Little responded. He soon closed the gate behind him and with the push of the button, he soon began pulling them up into the trees.

"I won't be staying long so any way I can get down?" Lucky asked as Chicken Little soon pointed to a rope as Lucky began to get ready to grapple himself down. Back in the trailer, they were wondering on how to heal this baby t-rex without doing much harm to it.

"Can you see it?" Kuzco asked as he was still working on it.

"So it has to be temporary, something that will have to break off while the animal grows." Rebecca responded. The baby t-rex howls were still audible and loud enough to hear despite a belt tied tightly around its jaws.

"What are they doing down there?" Chicken Little asked as he was curious to find out what they were doing.

"You will be much happier if you don't." Lucky responded as he was still tying the equipment around him. Soon the baby let out a shriek which was answered by a roar. One by one, their heads turned to the jungle as Lucky soon snatched the radio as he began to call in. "Rebecca Kuzco, get the baby T-rex as far from the trailer as possible!" He got no reply. Enraged, he knew he had to get back in there and help them out of the situation. "I'm sorry Oddball, I'm going back in." Oddball soon became worried as she began to panic a bit.

"No stay here!" Oddball pleaded. Lucky soon got himself ready.

"This is the safest place you can be, believe me! Oddball please, I'm sorry." Lucky began to tell her that she should stay put. He began to pry her paws from him as he continued. "I'm sorry; I'll be back for you."

Meanwhile back in the trailer, Jenny was busy trying to figure out what station to call for help was but she was getting frustrated as all she kept getting were music stations. Kuzco and Rebecca were busy trying to make a makeshift splint for the baby T-Rex. Kuzco was holding it down as Rebecca got some aluminum foil as she began to cuff it around the injured animal's leg as she held it on tightly. She soon painted it to be like it's skin as it soon thrashed around again.

"Give it more morphine!" Kuzco pleased as the morphine was beginning to wear off. Rebecca seemed concerned as she knew what giving too much meant.

"We'll kill it with too much; we'll put it into respiratory arrest! I'm almost done. Damn it, I need another adhesive, something pliable I can…" Rebecca replied as her eyes fall on Kuzco's mouth. She holds out her paw, urgently. "Spit!" Kuzco spits his bubble gum into the pads of her paw. The baby rex cried out again for help. Jenny soon tuned in as she began to radio for help to an unexpected source.

"Come in come in, we need some help as we fear that there will be an angry mommy and daddy Tyrannosaurus inbound." Jenny called out. She soon got a response.

"Where are you?" The voice called out. Jenny soon responded.

"We're in a camp right by a cliff side. We have an injured baby T-Rex in our trailer." Jenny spoke into the radio.

"So that's where the Baby T-Rex went. You guys stole our prize and let all those dinosaurs destroy our camp." The voice called in as Jenny realized who it was.

"Mulan? Okay just hurry I don't know how much longer until those T-rexes show up." Jenny stammered for a bit but she soon quickly responded.

Back in the high hide, there was a roar causing several birds to shriek as they flew away, it wasn't the wind as it was clear something was coming.

"It's coming fast." Oddball explained. Chicken Little soon called in on the radio.

"Rebecca, come in!" He urgently called but he got no response as she had her paws tied up. Soon there was a buzz in the trailer as he spoke again. "Rebecca, Kuzco can you hear me?" Jenny soon picked up the radio.

"Yeah I can hear you, help is inbound and what is your request?" Jenny asked as he was wondering what he wanted. Rebecca was busy finishing the splint as she was holding Kuzco's bubble gun frantically so it could stick. But the baby rex was regaining its strength as it thrashed around. Lucky soon jumped out of the High hide as he went back to find his friends.

"Is there anybody there?" Chicken Little asked. Jenny soon responded as she wanted to keep him busy.

"Yes I'm here." Jenny responded as she knew she didn't want to leave him out of this.

"Hold him down!" Rebecca shouted at Kuzco. The baby T-rex thrashed around again.

"I'm trying!" Kuzco shouted back as their job was getting harder by the second.

"Get the bottle of amoxicillin and fill a syringe! Quick injection of antibiotics and I can get it out of here!" Rebecca shouted as Kuzco rushed over as he began to do just that. He soon ran back over with a full syringe as Rebecca took it and injected it into the baby Rex's thigh. The radio crackled again.

"WHATEVER YOU BROUGHT INTO THE TRAILER, GET IT OUT NOW! Chicken Little shouted. Soon Lucky barged into the trailer as he slammed the door behind him. He soon grabbed the baby T-rex as he was ready to toss it out upon which they were just about done. Soon Rebecca asked.

"Where are you taking it, I haven't even given it a sweet treat for being good?" Rebecca asked.

"Chicken Little has ordered us to get this animal out of here because we wonder if the parents are here." Lucky responded. Soon there was a loud bang as he turned and he saw the jeep get flung over the cliff by something huge the Jeep soon exploded as there was the roar from not too far away as soon knew who came. "Mommy's very angry." Lucky responded as he knew the T-rex adults were here.

The four of them in the trailer soon turned to see two fully grown Tyrannosaurus Rexes right outside the trailer; the male looked like he had a harsh life as his face was covered in scars. The female was much bigger as she looked like she was the dominant one. Soon Lucky slips off the belt as the T-rexes began making gurgling and cooing sounds like maternal parents are they were calling for something. The baby excitedly responds back.

"Well what is it that they want? I didn't know an animal as scary as a T-rex would be a nurturing parent." Lucky asked as they slowly walked their way through the trailer as the T-rexes were following them.

"This isn't hunting behavior. It's clear they came here for their infant." Rebecca responded as she saw this is what the T-rexes were here for.

"Well duh." Jenny responded as they continued to walk through the trailer as Jenny stopped and turned realizing how stupid everyone was acting. "Jesus Christ, we have a ranting scientist who can't count, an idiot scientist who kidnaps baby T-rexes and a dumbass hunter who lets dangerous beasts go. Is the black girl the only one who has a brain in this fanfiction so far?" Jenny muttered to the audience. Soon the creeped back as they were slowly heading for the door.

"What do you think these rexes are saying?" Rebecca asked. Kuzco fumbled around desperate to grab the recording equipment as she fumbled around trying to get it in.

"They're saying give us our baby back." Lucky responded. He soon opened the door as he was ready to get rid of the baby T-rex. Rebecca held the baby and even though she was terrified, she began to sing.

"_Born free, as free as the wind blows. As free as the grass grows._" Rebecca began to sing softly as she was being gentle with the animal.

"Are you insane?!" Lucky asked as she knew that the T-Rexes would find out and destroy them.

"I swear to god it works with Lions sometimes!" Rebecca called back to him before she continued to sing. "_There we are; your baby is free._" Rebecca finished as the baby T-rex wiggled excitedly out of her arms. Soon what followed was the cooing and snuffling as they were happy to see their baby again. Without wasting a moment, Lucky quickly shuts the door as the four of them dared not to breathe in fear that the T-rexes would return. Soon some soft footsteps could be heard as the radio soon crackled.

"They're going back into the jungle." Chicken Little called out relieved. They knew they could breathe now as they soon collapsed as they had the most intense moment in their lives. Lucky turned over as he called over the radio.

"Oddball are you all right?" Lucky asked if she was okay.

"Uh huh." Oddball responded, her voice was shaky as she was just as frightened as well.

"Wait there, I'll come up in a minute." Lucky soon responded. Oddball was relieved as she was still shaking with fear.

"I understand." Oddball responded as she was relieved as well. Kuzco soon got the recording equipment as he soon began filming. Lucky slumped against the trailer exhausted and so did Rebecca.

"You know, I beg people to listen to me. I use plain, simple English. I have no accent that I'm aware of . . ." Lucky began as he wanted to do something else for the rest of this trip. Rebecca snapped at him.

"Oh, shut up. " Rebecca called at him as she was returning to her usual self.

"That should be an interesting chapter in your book." Lucky responded as he said life was like a book. And if you had an interesting moment in your life you make a chapter out of it. Rebecca was the opposite of that as she suspected it was something more than that.

"Forget the chapter; it's a whole new book. The debate over the parental instincts of Tyrannosaurus rex is now closed." Rebecca responded as she knew it was more than that. Kuzco soon responded.

"There's an unwritten rule when a news crew is in a war zone. You stop the van every two miles and decide whether or not you feel lucky. One "no" from anybody in the group and you turn around right there, no questions asked, nobody embarrassed. So. Do we go on?" Kuzco spoke about the war rule he had. Soon he decided what they should do going forward. All four of them said no as they burst out laughing as soon the radio clicks as Chicken Little was calling over.

"Oh god, I am so sorry." Chicken Little racked over the radio. What can he be sorry for? Lucky soon knew what was going on.

"Oddball." Lucky responded. He got up as he opened the door as he soon took a peek outside as he closed it back in. He knew something was going on.

"Lucky?" Rebecca asked as she was wondering what was going on. Lucky responded Ashen.

"Hang on this is going to be really bad." Lucky responded to the group. Before Rebecca could respond, something huge slammed into the back side of the trailer flipping it over. Soon the power went out including the radio as everything was bolted to the ceiling and anything that wasn't rained down on them. Kuzco crawled over as he saw one of the Tyrannosaur's had passed him as it was pouring out. Soon the second rex was visible as it rammed into the trailer. Kuzco was terrified. He tried to break the doors glass open but it simply wouldn't budge. Soon they realized they were hanging by a thread.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" Kuzco shouted as he knew the T-rexes were attacking.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" Lucky repeated to everyone. Soon Jenny's phone buzzed as it had three men on it telling each other to fix the situation.

"Do something!" President Skroob shouted at Dark Helmet.

"Do something!" Dark Helmet shouted at Colonial Sandurz He soon picked up the radio shouting.

"Do something!" Colonial Sandurz shouted over the radio.

Soon they knew they were getting closer to the cliff despite the second half of the trailer being upside down. Soon they felt another bang and it was clear they were pushing them off a cliff.

"They're pushing us!" Rebecca shouted as she knew they would be forced off a cliff. Soon the trailer back end soon slipped off as it was now dangling.

Kuzco managed to find himself a good spot to grip onto but the others weren't so fortunate. Lucky was hanging from the refrigerator as Rebecca was hanging onto the cabinets soon the door opened causing her to fall a bit. She shrieked as she realized she was closer to the water. Lucky tore open into her lucky bag as he grabbed the Satellite phone as he began to call. The light blinked green as he knew he can phone in for help. Soon the Refrigerator soon crunches as the bolts fell out as he was now hanging by the power chord. Rebecca could feel her grip slipping as Lucky knew he had to do something fast.

"Hey Kuzco, catch!" Lucky called to him tossing the satellite phone. He began to call for help. Soon Rebecca was starting to slip as the weight was becoming too much for her. Jenny who was also in a tight spot turned around as she realized that the waves below were crashing on the rocks violently. Soon Rebecca lost her grip as she fell, landing on the window with a thud. The glass began to crack.

"Rebecca don't move!" Kuzco and Lucky shouted out at her.

"Oh god." Rebecca muttered. She soon tried to get up but the pressure began to crack the glass even more as it soon became obvious that the window was going to shatter. Lucky carefully scooted himself down as he wanted to try to save her. One of the heavy objects was sliding closer and closer to the edge. The glass continued to crack more and more as he realized he needed to get her in time. He was just about there when the heavy object fell shattering the window entirely. Rebecca at the nick of time grabbed her lucky bag as he hoisted her up. Jenny was looking over.

"Wait a minute, a minute ago we couldn't get the glass open and now the slightest bit of pressure is gonna bust it? This trailer is about as reliable as a B.P. Pipe!" Jenny shouted realizing how inconsistent the writing has become. Soon the T-rexes left as they were satisfied with the work they just did. And now the four of them were hanging by the trailers as they were in an L shaped formation as they stretched like a slinky. The front end of the trailer began slipping as well as it was clear it was going to drag them down with them.

Meanwhile Chicken Little was driving as fast as he could in his Mercedes Benz as he soon approached the trailers through the jungle. He soon stopped the car as he quickly ran over. He soon hopped into the trailer putting his feathers all over the shattered glass.

"Is everyone okay?" Chicken Little called out below. "I am here what do you need?" He asked as the four of them were dangling.

"We need rope!" Lucky called out. Chicken Little knew what rope was and he had it on him.

"Okay rope what else do you need?" Chicken Little asked them what else they needed.

"Yeah three double cheeseburgers with everything on them." Lucky smirked completely dead pan.

"No onions on mine." Kuzco called out also completely dead pan.

"And an apple turnover." Rebecca shouted.

"You know I'm not going to help you if you don't take this seriously." Chicken Little called out as he began to turn around.

"Just get us the rope!" Jenny called out. Chicken Little turned back around as he soon knew what to get.

"Rope? Got it!" Chicken Little soon began to race out of the trailer as he soon went into the passenger seat grabbing the rope he had. He soon found a tree stump nearby as he raced over and he began to tie the rope into a knot. He soon raced back into the trailer as he had the rope on him. "Catch!" he soon chucked the rope down as the trailers began to slip. He soon raced out of the trailers as he went to the front of his jeep as he began to yank the wire out as fast as possible.

Rebecca soon grabbed the rope as she began to climb along with Jenny, followed by Lucky the Kuzco, the knot began to undo itself as Chicken Little race over thinking he had enough wire he soon stopped short as raced back to get more wire. Rebecca was making slow progress as the knot couldn't handle the weight of all four of them as it began to undo itself. Chicken Little soon had enough wire as he raced back as he hooked his jeep to the trailers as he noticed the knot was becoming undone. He soon raced over as he began to tie it up again, double knotting it this time to make sure it doesn't slip. He turned to see his jeep was being dragged with the trailers as they were both heading overboard. He soon raced back to his Mercedes Benz as He soon puts it in neutral as he slammed his foot on the accelerator, this stopped the trailers from slipping but he knew he had to pull them back up. Rebecca was climbing up steadily as she knew she was going to be rescued in time followed by the others. The jeep's tires slipped as they struggled to get a foothold on the mud. He soon shifted the stick into four wheel drive as he slams his foot on the accelerator He began to weave as he headed in reverse; the trailers began to move with him as the engines roar. Soon the trailers started to move back onto the cliff. Rebecca continued to climb with the others as she felt she was going to be saved but she was climbing too fast soon she slipped as skidded down only to be stopped by Kuzco. Chicken Little was still roaring the engines in his Jeep as he was desperate to save his friends. He heard another roar but it wasn't coming from his engine but something much worse.

The male and female Tyrannosaurus rexes began to appear from the fog. They stared curiously into the jeep as Chicken Little was terrified of them. He slammed his foot on the accelerator as his tires spun. The Female Tyrannosaurus opened her jaw roaring as Chicken Little was petrified for his life. He soon saw the Male Tyrannosaurus as his pupils shrunk. The Female Tyrannosaurs soon crashed her jaws onto the roof of the jeep tearing it off like it was nothing. Chicken Little screamed as he knew the dinosaurs were getting closer. He slammed his foot on the accelerator as his tire spun. The male Tyrannosaurus pinned his foot on the jeep to make sure it wasn't going anywhere. Soon Chicken Little reached for his air rifle to try to defend himself. He was soon kicking and screaming as the dinosaurs drew closer. The Female Tyrannosaurus took out the driver's seat causing an air bag on the steering wheel to pop out. The Male Tyrannosaurus roared as Chicken Little tried to get his air rifle ready but it was stuck in a net. Soon the unthinkable happened. The Female Tyrannosaurus picked Chicken Little up by his foot and he screamed while the Male Tyrannosaurus roared with excitement. Soon she flipped him over as she clamped down on one half of him as the Male Tyrannosaurs bit into the other half of him and some cracking was taking place and snap. The Tyrannosaurus ripped him in half. The Male takes his foot off the jeep as the jeep rolled forward while the female ate her share. Back on the rope, the others realized what has happened as they saw the trailers falling towards them.

"Oh no!" They shouted. They soon screamed as the trailers fell right through them. Soon the trailers hit the rocks exploding violently along with the jeep causing another explosion sending pieces flying everywhere. They made a loud clang as they hit the rocks. Jenny smiled as she was somewhat impressed by this.

"So both trailers fall through us not damaging a single hair on our heads. I haven't been this impressed since the pipe scene from Twister. Some people have all the contrived conveniences." Jenny smiled. Soon the rope was being yanked up as someone had decided to come and help them. Soon it turned out it was Aladar who was doing this. Soon a hand was given out to them to help them out. It was Mulan as he deiced to help them out as she and her friends yank them out of the cliff as they were all happy. Oddball ran over hugging Lucky relieved to see that he was alive. They knew they were out of the woods in this situation.

**[A/N]: Another five thousand word chapter for you. Mainly having to do with the T-rexes, still haven't gotten a single review from my audience but I have a question? Was Chicken Little's death deserved? He was literally ripped in half by the T-rexes while trying to save his friends**. **I know this is how Richard Schiff's character dies but was it really deserved. Review if you thought he deserved it or didn't I hopefully want to hear what you have to say. Cheers.**


	8. Moveable Feast

Mulan decided to return both parties to the destroyed camp as they were now stripped of supplies and they knew they couldn't last any longer in Burbank, the two separate catastrophes have left them completely diminished. They have a half a dozen large plastic containers of water, thirty-seven containers of food, ranging from ziploc bags to aluminum tin, a variety of weapons, most of them borne on the hips or shoulders of the HUNTER team, the charred and scraggly remnants of several pieces of now-useless electrical equipment, a flare gun and several flares, somebody's tattered paperback titled Crime and Punishment, a box of Hershey bars, a carton of Marlboros, and Rebecca's lucky backpack. They knew it wasn't even going to last them a day. Mulan supervised what they had left as all the others watched worried, Oddball held to Lucky as tightly as possible.

"Our communication equipment's been destroyed. If your radio and satellite phone were in those trailers that went off the cliff…" Mulan began, Lucky chimed in saying all of their equipment was lost as well.

"They were." Lucky responded. Kuzco had dropped his satellite phone when he reached for the ropes earlier as they knew they were stuck.

"Then we're stuck here, ladies and gentlemen, and stuck together. Thank you people." Mulan announced as they were now together in one big group. Kuzco wasn't going to take this lightly as he went up to Ida.

"Hey, we came here to observe, you came to strip-mine the place!" Kuzco shouted at Ida who was staring him down. "Back off."

"At least we came prepared. And you intentionally destroyed our…" Belle prideful seeing how her group was better at this, Lucky stepped in and snapped at her.

"Prepared? Five years of work and a hundred miles of electrified fence couldn't prepare the other island, did you actually think a couple dozen Marlboro men would make a difference here?" Lucky soon began to argue against Belle seeing how she was boasting how her group was best off when they were both ready to be picked off.

"It's a looter mentality. All you care about is what you can take. You have no right." Kuzco stepped in as he tried to set things what Lucky was saying. Belle spun around as she wanted to set things her own way

"An extinct animal that's brought back to life has no rights. It exists because we made it. We patented it. We own it." Belle smirked as she wanted to say that the dinosaurs were their property and they were too dumb to think about anything complex. Mulan recognized Kuzco as she turned and walked up to him.

"Are you looking for a problem?" Kuzco asked as he was still looking at Ida upon which he was still arguing with her.

"I know you. You're that little Earth First bastard, aren't you?" Mulan snickered at Kuzco as he was not sure what she meant by Earth First. Rebecca and Miguel step in.

"Everyone, keep your voices down!" Rebecca shouted as she didn't want another fight to break out between the group.

"Earth First? What's that?" Belle asked completely curious as she was wondering what Mulan meant by Earth First.

"They're professional saboteurs." Mulan explained to Belle as she knew they were terrorists for nature.

"Environmentalists." Kuzco corrected him as they have done nothing wrong.

"Criminals." Mulan shouted back. Rebecca soon ran in as she wanted to correct them.

"Listen to me, by moving the baby rex into our camp, we may have changed the adults' perceived territory!" Rebecca announced as Belle was confused about what Rebecca had said.

"Their what?" Belle smirked as she was still bitter with rage.

"That's why they persisted in destroying the trailers, they now feel they have to defend this entire area!" Miguel explained on why the T-rexes have come back to attack. Soon Jenny stepped in as she was ready to dampen their spirits.

"I would say that T-rexes are vengeful now as they destroyed what we have left." Jenny explained as Dodger soon came in.

"They're not vengeful, they're just dicks." Dodger explained. Rebecca shouted in an attempt to shut everyone up. Once they stopped she soon explained what they had to do right now.

"We have to move. Right now." Rebecca announced as she declared that here was no longer safe.

"Move where? Our boat, their airlift, they're both waiting for an order we have no way to send." Kuzco wondered where they were going to go. Soon Belle began to refer to the satellite photographs again.

"There's a communication center, here, in the operations building. It's the main structure in the old worker village. Mickey ran everything on solar power, it was never supposed to need replenishing. It should still work. If we can get there, we can send a radio call for the airlift." Belle suggested as she knew that she knew the area around well before it was destroyed. She was wondering if it still worked.

"How far is the village?" Kuzco asked as he was still curious about where they should go.

"A day's walk, maybe more. That's not the problem." Belle explained as she was ready to get a move on but she knew there was another hidden danger that could possibly get to them.

"What is?" Mulan asked curiously as she knew if the walk wasn't the problem.

"The velociraptors." Belle explained seeing how the clever girls could be their biggest obstacle yet. Lucky looks up sharply. While Belle spreads out one of the satellite reconnaissance maps, Belle shepherds Oddball away from the conversation and mutters something to her quietly in the background. "Our infrareds show their nesting sites are concentrated in the island interior. That's why we planned on keeping to the outer rim." Ida soon came out as she never seen a raptor before.

"What are velociraptors?" Ida asked curiously as she was worried about what a velociraptor was.

"Carnivores. Pack hunters. About two meters long, long snouts, binocular vision, strong dexterous forearms, killing claws on both feet." Miguel explained what a velociraptor was. Soon she knew how scary a clever girl can be.

"And the rexes may continue to track us too, if they perceive a threat to themselves or the infant." Rebecca explained that they need to leave now but Miguel tried to rebut her statement.

"No, you're wrong, they'll lose us once we're out of their territory." Miguel explained as he was sure they couldn't be able to follow them. Rebecca corrected him.

"Don't bet on it. What about the olfactory cavity?" Rebecca asked as she wanted to get Miguel to think about what he has to say next.

"What about it?" Miguel asked curiously as Rebecca began to explain.

"A tyrannosaur has the largest proportional olfactory cavity of any creature in the fossil record except for one. A turkey vulture. It could scent at up to ten miles." Rebecca explained as Belle chimed in as she wanted to listen to what they were saying before coming to a decision.

"I say we head for the village." Belle suggested seeing how they were able to walk there on their own as they knew they could hold their own against the raptors if they were to come across them.

"I'm sure we can handle ourselves against these velociraptors." Ida smiled as she was an Apatosaurus and could hold her own against a group of pint sized hunters.

"I'm quite sure you can't. We should head back down to the lagoon." Lucky suggested as he knew what kinds of dangers there were if they went further in land but Mulan turned to him as she soon asked.

"And do what? Sit out in the open, next to a heavily used water source, and hope your boat captain decides to come back on his own?" Mulan asked as she didn't want to head down to the beach and get herself drenched in salt water.

"He won't. He knows better.: Kuzco knew that the captain wouldn't come back and rescue all of them and they knew the village was their only hope of salvation.

"Then we head for the village. We might find some shelter and we can call for help. The rexes just fed, so they won't stalk us for food." Mulan ordered as she knew the village can be help plus the predators wouldn't stalk them around since they just ate.

"Just fed? I assume you're talking about Chicken Little? I thought you were to show a little more respect, the rooster saved our lives by giving his." Lucky responded as he knew that his friend that just died had shown more friends before him. It was clear she had no respect for their deceased friend.

"Then his problems are over. My point is, predators don't hunt when they're not hungry." Mulan ignored his rambling as she didn't want anyone speaking the rooster again.

"No. Only humans do." Kuzco responded but Mulan soon cuts him off as she was ready to get the group going.

"Oh you're breaking my heart. Come on. Saddle up. Let's get this moveable feast underway." Mulan ordered as she wanted to get the group underway as she began walking soon the others followed her as they continued walking. Po was still holding the camera he used to get the footage of the animals that they have encountered but he had no equipment to call for help.

They continued to march throughout the night as the bigger animals hauled the supplies as they knew they had to be quick on their resources. Lucky had Oddball tightly around him as he didn't want her to wonder off as he attempted another conversation with Belle.

"Say, I haven't had a chance to wish you luck with your new business venture. You're off to a very promising start." Lucky joked with Belle as he continued the walk with her. Belle knew she had to do her best to tell him off.

"My team is intact, Dalmatian. I'm sorry for the loss of your man. It's very easy to criticize someone who generates an idea. Someone who takes all the risks, who puts everything out on the…" Belle was cut short as Lucky soon chimed in as he said that taking these animals was the worse idea possible.

"You know, excuse me for interrupting, but when you try to sound like Mickey, it just comes off like a hustle, doesn't it? It's not your fault, they say talent skips a generation. I'm sure your kids'll be sharp as tacks." Lucky continued as he was comparing her to the mouse himself. Belle continued as she was fuming over his mistakes.

"Mickey's reach exceeded his grasp. Mine does not." Belle called over as she knew she wasn't going to take any risks but Lucky soon responded to her.

"Taking dinosaurs off this island is the worst idea in the whole long, sad history of bad ideas. I'm going to be there when you learn that." Lucky smiled as he knew Belle would get her comeuppance sometime soon. Kuzco was at walking speed as he approached Mulan.

"Hey. You're a lot smarter than that empty suit you're working for. What are you doing here?" Kuzco asked as he was a little curious about what Mulan did for a living.

"Somewhere on this island, there exists the greatest predator that ever lived. And the second greatest predator must take him down. " Mulan explained as she was talking about herself and her double barrel hunting rifle.

"Or what? It'll take over the government?" Kuzco smirked as he saw that Mulan didn't answer him. Mulan doesn't bother to answer, or look at Kuzco. Kuzco looks over at Mulan's gun, still slung over her shoulder. "You plan on using that?"

"If you don't shut up." Mulan snapped as she was threatening to use it on him.

"I meant on the rex." Kuzco asked he soon reaches out for it as he wanted a look at it. "May I see?" Mulan saw that he was getting on her nerves. She finally snapped.

"Take that hand away." Mulan snapped as she was being as calm as possible. She soon snatched the gun away from him as she was not happy with someone touching Roland Tembo's hunting rifle. Kuzco yanks his hand back. They march on. Kuzco's getting pissed off.

"What's the matter with you? This animal exists on the planet for the first time in tens of millions of years, and the only way you can express yourself is to kill it?" Kuzco finally broke as he was fed up on why she was going out of her way to kill an animal that lived long ago.

"You remember that guy, about twenty years ago, I forgot his name, but he climbed Everest without any oxygen, came down almost dead. And they asked him, "Why did you go up there to die?" And he said, "I didn't. I went up there to live." Still gets me every time." Mulan smiled as she continued on with her rifle pointed up.

"Yeah. The difference is the mountain didn't have to die." Kuzco muttered as he was still a little angry that she had intentions on hunting an animal but he was fortunate that the mountain wasn't harmed.

Soon they came across a swamp and it was pretty big. They knew there was only one way to do it and that was to cross it. Aladar, Neera and Ida made it across safely as they hopped across the dry spots that were dotted across the swamp. Soon the others needed to cross. But how?

"We can try making rafts to haul ourselves across." Belle suggested as they knew they had to get across somehow but there was plenty of large branches and sticks so they decided to strap it all together but it was a delicate manner as they knew there was only enough material for two rafts and they all soon piled off as they began to paddle their way across.

They continued to paddle but they had no idea how to steer since they were moving very slowly across and do to the weight of everyone, their equipment and guns, one small slip up could mean disaster and the slip up wasn't one of them. Jenny looked around as she saw something was swimming in the swamp. Chance and Tao looked around as they saw some of the fins to resurface and dive back underneath. They soon began to breathe frantically as they were getting more and more nervous. Old Yeller was keeping watch on the raft ahead of them as he held out his Tommy gun waiting danger to show itself. Soon they felt something that spun them around. Old Yeller lost his balance as he fell back in the raft. He soon got up as he realized something was swimming to them.

"What the hell was that?" Sassy asked as she was wondering what spun their raft around. Prince Hans was also feeling the same way as he held the Himalayan cat, Jenny soon looked around to see a black line slip its way through the water but before she can process what was happening, the black line has moved behind them as it soon pushed the raft into the air and tearing it to pieces leaving all of them in the water. Many of them were screaming as they frantically tried to swim for their lives. Balto held onto Po's camera as he was trying his best not to get it wet. The monster a Piranhadon dove under the water. Some of those that had a lot of weigh such as Aladdin sunk to the bottom of the swamp. Balto tried to reach out to Jenny as he wanted to rescue her too but she was also sinking.

"Jenny let me take your hand!" Balto called out as he tried to grab her. But just like Aladdin, Jenny was also sinking. "Jenny!" Balto screamed as he saw her hand disappear under the swamp.

Jenny soon what being underwater meant as she knew she had to hold her breath. Aladdin ditched his supplies that were weighing him down as he soon began to swim to the surface to breathe. The fast swimming Piranhadon swiftly chomped on him as it swallowed him. The water was stained with blood as it soon became clear she needed to surface to breathe as well. Back on the surface, everyone was paddling around as they were desperate to find dry land worrying that they were next.

"Tiana! Hold on I am coming to get you!" Prince Hans shouted as he dove under the water. Bailey and Bella were busy hauling survivors up as some went to go get the others. Jenny slowly moved her way through the water as she was worried about getting snapped up. The Piranhadon was swimming swiftly behind her as she soon hid into some foliage as the Piranhadon opened its jaws only to get them stuck, it soon decided to move on in the search for easier prey. Jenny decided to ditch her supplies except for her luger and the ammo she was carrying as she swam back up to the surface. She looked around as everything was pure chaos, Balto was desperately trying to keep the camera from becoming wet, Prince Hans was hauling Tiana to dry land and Po was shouting at Balto to haul the camera to him and to not let it go. Balto got a glimpse as another one of his members was soon devoured by the Piranhadon. The Piranhaodon soon splashed the remaining raft as Po knew he had to do something to make sure his friends are safe.

Po grabbed the M1928 that was next to him as he soon began to fire the Tommy gun at the Piranhadon. The monster soon weaved underneath wanting to avoid the bullet fire. Po sprayed the weapons between gaps of the raft but soon it turned out to be a mistake.

"I'm reloading! Balto get the camera to me!" Po called out reloading the swapping his Drum magazine for another one. Soon the raft began to split in half as they were soon swamped in. Jenny knew this was her chance as she began to swim over to try to rescue Balto. She soon swam to his side as she helped him hold the camera up from the water. The Piranhadon was swimming right at them. Po sprayed his Tommy gun at the Piranhadon as it soon swam to the side annoyed by the bullets hitting its skin. Soon they all began heading for dry land as Ida was waiting on them as they all staggered out of the swamp. Balto and Jenny soon were balancing the camera together as they all headed out of the swamp. Balto handed Po the camera as he began to crank the handle to be relieved. "It's working." Po sighed as he was filming. Princess Jasmine was the last to get out but not the last one getting free from the swamp. Soon the Prianhadon swiftly snatched her up and devoured her and quickly slipped back in.

"Did you get that?" Belle asked Po as he was filming. Po nodded yes. They were drenched but they had to keep moving.

"I guess Shrek wanted revenge for entering his swamp." Bailey remarked as the others began laughing. Soon they shook off the events that happened as they soon got on their way.

They soon got to a high area up as they were still drained by the events from earlier and they decided now would be a good time to rest up.

"Okay we're going to be taking a break for five minutes." Mulan announced as she went to go get a change of clothes to something to be drier. Ida soon went off to go do her own thing while Pocahontas was listening to some music. Kuzco noticed she had left her gun alone and he knew this was his chance to change things around and try to make it malfunction when she decided to use it.

Ida was alone now and she decided to wander off on her own to scout ahead. Unaware that the bushes began to move unaware that these were no ordinary bushes, Ida ignored them as she continued to push on through the jungle. Soon something popped out, it was a Mussaurus, the animal was about 6 meters long but it was believed that these animals were a lot smaller. Soon the plant eater turned and scattered as Ida began to follow it but it was clear that the Mussaurus sensed danger and Ida was being lured into a trap. The bushes moved again but it was another creature and there were multiple amounts of them. Soon a section of the bushes began to move again before coming to a stop. It was clear something was hunting her. Back with the main group, Mulan grabbed her Double Barrel rifle unaware to the changes Kuzco had made to her ammo. As she announced:

"Okay break time over. Moving on." Mulan announced. Soon the group gathered their supplies as they soon began to leave the area. Belle headed to Pocahontas as she soon threw a rock getting her attention telling her that the group was moving on, soon they began to move. Ida was nowhere to be seen.

Ida was still lumbering around as she was still lost. Unaware that the bushes were constantly moving, she looked as the bushes went back to normal, she kept waking. Soon the bushes shook violently before Ida could realize what had happened, it was too late. Soon a creature with two peculiar horns with armor on its skin and a bulldog like face complete with tiny arms came out and snapped at her. Ida was terrified as she knew that she was being attacked by two animals. One of the creatures soon snapped at her flank sinking its teeth into her. Soon Ida wheeled around as she began to scream for help as another creature soon bit into her side scratching her back legs with its foot. Blood was beginning to pour out a bit from her cuts. She turned to see what her attackers were. It was a pair of Carnotaurus and they had been actively stalking her. Soon Ida spun around as she began to run, slapping one of the beasts with her tail while the other soon bit into her side in order to get more blood out. The pair soon gave chase as they were actively using their camouflage to move undetected. Ida continued to run for her life as she thought about Henry and her three kids, Arlo, Buck and Lilly soon she fell down a steep slope as she tumbled down. She soon landed into a creek breaking one of her legs. The Carnotaurus soon leaned down into the river seeing Ida was terribly injured. Soon a swarm of Compsognathus soon gathered around the fallen Apatosaurus as well as a couple of medium sized carnivores that had also gathered around what seemed to be a feast. It was the Dilophosaurus and they knew it was a fallen animal. The two Carnotaurus soon began to make their way to the stream as Ida was desperately trying to get up but she had broken her leg in the fall. She knew she needed three legs on the ground as she wouldn't be going anywhere. Soon Ida gave up hope as all the carnivores began to attack her simultaneously as Ida's life soon bled out as the Carnivores happily sank their teeth into her. All Ida can do was scream as the dinosaurs proceeded to eat her alive. Soon a roar came out and Three Tyrannosaurus had seen the fallen animal and they wandered over and sunk their teeth into her neck as they soon began feasting on the dead Apatosaurus. No one heard her calls or even responded. They just kept moving.

**[A/N]: Boy what a dark chapter, four people die and Ida got it the worst, getting devoured by all the dinosaurs possible and the Rex family is trailing our heroes and they are getting close. It's time we get this moveable feast underway. Please Review if you think I am doing a good job so far and I would like to hear what direction I should take this in? Next chapter will be posted very soon, Cheers my fellow readers.**


	9. Insect Pit

Several birds flew over as the cries of a dying Apatosaurus could be heard throughout. The others ignored the cries as they were soon crossing an old bridge. Old Yeller was taking the lead with Jenny and Lady following behind. Belle knew that this was a hazardous part to cross on but it was the only place they can cross the ravine safely. Soon Old Yeller was on the other side as he began to look around but something didn't seem to be right. The others were hesitant but they were still willing to cross. Soon Old Yeller turned back as he began to gesture:

"Everyone back across the bridge." Old Yeller ordered to the rest. Lady soon stepped forward.

"I am not a coward." Lady responded. Old Yeller looked at her as he was ready to explain.

"I know that but I'm doing it for your own safety." Old Yeller soon responded. Jenny had decided to hold Lady back despite her broken wrist. "It's not about being brave; it's about doing the right thing." Old Yeller soon began to fire his M1928 into the cave giant flying carnivores soon came out of the cave. Old Yeller dropped his Chicago Typewriter when it ran out of bullets in the magazine as the flying animal came at him. He drew his M1911 Pistol he had on him as the flying animal snatched him up. Soon everyone began opening fire as more of them were attacking. Po was filming all of this as Aleu strikes one of them down but it soon broke a part of the old bridge. Old Yeller Soon fired all 8 shots he had in his pistol at the flying beast but it soon tossed him into the cliff. Old Yeller Threw the empty gun as Belle caught it. But Old Yeller slammed into the cliff as the impact was enough to break a lot of his bones. He soon fell into the ravine.

"Old Yeller!" Lady Shouted in horror.

"Dad!" Savage Sam called out but he didn't respond as he fell in. Soon the monsters began to attack the bridge.

"We should run!" Jenny shouted but a section of the bridge began to fall apart. The others stayed on the other side as some of the bridge crew began to lose their balance as they soon fell over. Prince Hans began to fire the Uzi he had carried with him to take down one of the ferocious monsters when he heard a voice call out as the bridge continued to fall apart.

"Prince Hans! Prince Hans!" Princes Tiana called as she was hanging on a loose section of the crumbling bridge. Hans threw the Uzi aside as he went to go help her.

"Hang on I got you!" Prince Hans called out. He wanted her to grab her hand but she was slipping and soon a bolt came loose causing her to fall into the ravine. Olaf was soon tossed into the ravine soon afterward. The camera Po had was soon knocked out of his hands and it was handing onto some of the twisted metal. He soon began to reach for it as everyone continued firing. Soon the bridge completely snaps as it sent the remaining survivors over into the Ravine. The bridge spun as everyone was desperate to hold on. Soon the bridge was flipped upside down as Prince Hans, Lady, Jenny and Po were all tossed into the pit of the ravine. Back on the surface, Lucky was horrified as he soon saw that several of their friends went missing, he didn't want to accept the fact that they were dead but he wasn't ready to give up that fast.

"Okay the bridge that was standing there had collapsed; we need to find a new way across." Lucky announced. Belle soon pulled out her map.

"There's another bridge mile to the east that we can cross, it's not as corroded as this one which was very rusty.

"We shouldn't go just yet. We need to be able to retrieve the bodies that are down there first." Lucky pressured her to stay so they can rescue the rest of the group.

"Since all parties have members that were thrown down the cliff, I say we should stay behind and help them." Belle soon sighed. She knew she wasn't ready to leave some of her members behind. Tao soon stepped forward as he had an idea.

"Chicken Little had some rope that was used when you were going to go over the cliff side." Tao began. Darn Cat was listening into what he had to say. "We should tie it around the Tree stump over there and toss the rope down in the ravine."

"I'm on board with that plan." Darn cat responded.

"So am I." Shadow responded as well. Sassy nodded her head yes as she wasn't ready to abandon her friends just yet.

"We better work quickly then since we don't know what will be in there that can kill our friends if they are still alive." Tao mewed to them as he began to tie the rope around the tree stump.

In the pit of the ravine, it was dark except for the light that was shining down in there. Jenny was physically unharmed as she landed onto some soft earth providing a cushion for her. Soon some insects began to crawl out from their hiding places. Jenny soon spotted a flare and the flare gun she had. She loaded the flare up and she fired it across the chasm. The insects soon darted for the shadows as the flare provided extra light to see what was in the area better. She soon turned to see if her friends were okay. She walked over to Po as she was wondering if he was okay.

"Po?" Jenny asked. Po rolled slightly over but soon Jenny ran over. "Lady? Lady!" Lady was covered in dirt as she began to sob into Jenny. It was clear she couldn't go without Old Yeller. Po slowly got up as he realized they fell a long way down. He knew he had to go look for his camera. Prince Hans was also another survivor of the group as he was looking at Princess Tiana who he was holding on to her hand, her hand slipped out of his as it fell flat to the ground. It was clear that Princess Tiana had died from the fall. Old Yeller's dead body was not too far away from the group as they had all fell in roughly the same area. Po soon walked over to his camera as he realized the film was all over the place and the camera was completely busted open.

"No." Po whispered as he realized all of his hard work was completely destroyed. In the blink of an eye, gone, soon the flare's light dimmed as it was a dying light as it soon went out completely. Jenny opened her eyes as the insects began to come out. These insects were much different than the insects that any of them were used to. They were a lot bigger and came in various shapes and sizes. There were Scorpions the size of rhinos, Crickets the size of a wolf, and giant maggot like creatures that lived in the water. All of them were hungry, for meat.

The maggot like creatures called Carnictis pink heads soon popped out as they saw easy prey. One of them soon approached Prince Hans who responds by punching it away from him. He soon shook Princess Tiana but she wasn't responded as more Carnictis drew close. Hans began punching and kicking the creatures to get away from him. Soon a Weta rex pounced on him as it began to swarm him.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Prince Hans screamed. Jenny rushed over to grab the Weta rex off of him. The giant insect began to attack her instead. Prince Hans grabbed a machete as he began to chop off the mouths of the Carnictis. But one sneaky Carnictis was already devouring his leg. He soon turned as he began to focus on that one.

Po was gathering his fury as he saw that more Weta Rexes were pouncing on Jenny as she desperately grabbed her Luger to shoot them off. Po finally snapped as he grabbed a Gewehr 98 from underneath him and he began to use it on a Decarnocimex as he swung it around like a club killing many giant insects in his wake. He screams a war cry while doing so. Olaf who was timid was scrambling up the cliff side in an attempt to get away from the insect horde when all of the sudden, a Deplector claw comes from the side of the cliff snatching up the Snowman and dragging him back into the cliffs side. Lady watched as she soon turned swatting a Weta Rex away. The three of them were getting herded into a circle when Po decided to stomp on the huge insects squishing them underfoot. Jenny was shooting whatever ammo she had on her into the Wetas Rexes to kill them while Lady was desperate to make sure she doesn't get swarmed. Prince Hans was having major difficulty trying to kill the Carnictis. Another one soon grabbed his left arm as he soon turned to deal with the threat. Soon he was becoming overwhelmed. A Carnctis grabbed him by the head and proceeded to swallow it whole. Prince Hans could only scream as he couldn't move anymore. More Carnictis came to join the feast.

Jenny was still being swarmed as she had no more ammo to use against the insects. Po was swinging his Gewehr 98 with ease killing many Weta Rexes and Decarnocimex. Lady kicked some Weta Rexes as she smashed another one off of Old Yellers bag. She fumbled around until she found a circular metallic item. She quickly pulled it our revealing a spare Drum Magazine for the Tommy gun. She soon turned to see a fallen M1928 without a magazine. She picked up the pack as she ran over reloading the gun as she soon pulled the charging handle getting the weapon primed. Jenny was covered with Weta Rexes as Lady approached her as she was at her breaking point.

"Kill it." Jenny called out on the verge of crying. Lady soon pulled the trigger as she began to fire. She was only firing in bursts not wanting to hit Jenny by accident. The bullets were shredding through the Weta rexes. Po was still destroying the insects with ease but Lady was having a hard time using the Tommy gun.

"Stop moving!" Lady commanded but soon Jenny kept squirming every time she squeezed a burst off. Olaf was long forgotten about as he was being consumed by the insects somewhere else in the chasm.

"Oh shit." Jenny whined as Lady fired another burst killing another Weta Rex, a Deplector's claw came into view as Lady soon swings the gun around ripping the claw apart. Po was destroying another Decarnocimex as Lady squeezes another burst with the Tommy gun killing another insect until it came down to one on her face. "Get it off of my face." Jenny commanded as the insect was stuck to her face.

"Stay still!" Lady ordered. Jenny was too frightened to move as she soon responded.

"I am standing still!" Lady soon pulled a burst from the gun as it killed the Weta Rex that clung to Jenny's face.

"Hold on be careful." Lady ordered as she shot the last Weta Rex off of Jenny. She clicked but she used up all the ammunition she had on the Weta Rexes, she knew there was no time to get more from the bag but she didn't want to discard the weapon either. Soon bigger insects were beginning to appear such as the Anachno-Claws and Abyscidises appeared as they knew they were too exhausted to handle it anymore and soon face the worst.

Shots began rain from above as the insects began falling and dying. Their headed bob around to see where the shots were coming from, soon they spotted Lucky as he was firing a M1928 into the chasm to kill off the insects.

"Don't move, stay away from the walls." Lucky ordered them to make sure they don't get hit. Soon another face came swinging in from a rope.

"Coming through!" Tao shouted as he fired his M1928 at the giant insects. They soon began to rain down on them as he continued to fire down and killing many insects. "Get out of there now! Climb!" Tao ordered as he wanted them to get out alive. Soon the dead insects began to pile up as Tao scurries down the rope as he fired the gun he had killing an Anachno-Claw. "Nobody get in my way." He soon fired again as he killed another Anachno-Claw.

"Come on Lady let's go. Get up the rope, let's go hurry up." Jenny whispered to her. Lady grabbed the rope but she soon lets go as she walked over to where Old Yeller's body laid. She picked up his hat and dusted the dirt and mud off of it. She soon puts it on as Jenny called to her for a second time. "Come on get up the rope." Lady walked back as she grabbed the rope as she soon began to climb it. "Go." Jenny encouraged. Po began to speak as he saw Lady climbing up the rope.

"Just as you go down for the third and final time, as your head disappears under the waves and your lungs fill with water, do you know what happens in those last precious seconds before you drown?" Po spoke before asking the question. Tao soon began poking him trying to get him to go somewhere.

"Come on get up the rope." Tao ordered as he wanted him to climb. Po soon answered his own question as he wanted to finish what he was saying.

"You're whole life passes you and if you lived as a true American, you get to watch it all in color." Po responded. Tao knew he had to get the panda moving.

"Oh and you will; now why don't you climb up the rope." Tao ordered him again. Po grabbed onto the rope as he began to climb up it too as he was ready to get out of the chasm. Tao soon turned to Jenny who was looking at all the carnage they have had done to the insects. "Come on Foxworth let's go!" Tao ordered. Soon she turned as she grabbed the rope and she began to climb. Tao soon followed her as he began to climb up after her.

When they got to the surface, they knew they lost a lot of time as they had to get to the worker village to call in for help. Soon they gathered their supplies as they did a head count as Lady reported in.

"Old Yeller is dead, Prince Hans is dead, Olaf is dead and Princess Tiana is dead." Lady told them as she was wearing Old Yeller's hat.

"So we're down four members, that's just great." Belle hissed as she knew more of her friends had died.

"Make that five. The roars I heard were from Ida the Apatosaurus, I'm assuming she's dead too." Balto reported in. Belle felt even more annoyed. Not only she lost eight members today but they weren't even at the worker village just yet, they had to get a move on.

"Okay follow me, we have to get to the village soon or we're going to get chewed on more." Belle ordered as they all soon began to walk to the site of the village. They knew there was nothing more to do than keep moving.

Several hours pass and they were over the Ravine, the sun had set to nighttime as everyone was exhausted from walking. Soon they decided to set up camp as they ate and drank whatever rations they had on them as they prepared to hunker down for the night but their troubles were just beginning. Lucky was walking around as there were only enough tents for a certain number of people. Rebecca and Oddball took to one of the tents while Belle and Mulan took to the other. Everyone else was sleeping outside when some of the footsteps could be heard, it was the Buck Tyrannosaurus and he peered into Rebecca and Oddball's tent as it soon began to sniff around. The two did their best not to panic as the T-rex as still sniffing it. Soon the Rex began to lick Rebecca in a slobbery coat of drool. Soon Pocahontas got up as she soon began shouting. They knew more trouble was on the way.

**[A/N]: Sorry for this chapter being relatively short. But I haven't updated on Saturday since I went to go to a horse race. The reason the chapter is short since it doesn't really cover much other than the characters being stuck in the Insect Pit. So losses are beginning to mount with more coming up in the next chapter is when they really begin to show. I hope that I will get some reviews since we're nearly at 35,000 words in this story and it's a little more than halfway done. Probably because The Lost World is 2 and a half hours long so that's going to be a lot of words for us all.**

**Also any suggestions on which Rex Mulan should capture in this next chapter, the buck, the doe or both and bring them to San Diego for that rampage as they look for their lost infant? I hope I get to hear from you very soon and I would most enjoy writing this next chapter since it involves the Rexes, the Long grass and the Velociraptors in the village as well as another surprise appearance. Cheers my fellow readers.**


	10. Velociraptors in the Long Grass

"Kill it! Kill it!" Pocahontas shouted as all the campers soon woke up, they had realized that the Buck Tyrannosaurus had found the camp. It soon raised its head as it roared. Lucky was trying his best to get the group to calm down.

"FOF CHRIST SAKE, DON'T RUN!" Lucky shouted as the other campers soon began to panic. Kuzco was leading Oddball and Rebecca out of this mess as he was fleeing with the others too. Aladar and Neera darted for the bushes to hide. Lucky ran as he went to go hide as well. The Doe Tyrannosaurus soon bursts out of some foliage to the side. Everyone ran but Mulan ran up to the Tyrannosaurs as she raised her double barrel rifle as she knew she could have her trophy that Roland Tembo promised. She fired but a puff a smoke came out of the rifle as she though what was going on. She opened the rifle to see that the shells for her .600 nitro express were there but the bullets had been extracted during the stop. She took the shells out of the rifle as she was frustrated herself.

"Bastards!" Mulan muttered to herself as she knew she wasn't going to be a hero or take home the trophy. The others began running for their lives as Hiro fired an AK variant that he had but it did nothing to slow the Doe Tyrannosaur down. The Tyrannosaurus was determined to catch them but it was being careful as the group weaved back and forth along a dirt path.

"Now tell me why this Tyrannosaurus wasn't going as fast as the last one when we were in the jeep?" Jenny asked why this predator wasn't going as fast and it was struggling to keep up with them. Chance soon answered as he was a witness to the situation before as he spoke.

"You see the T-rex had a straight, flat path to run on plus it had one target to focus on. This Rex is struggling this the path turns a lot and it's rough. Plus there are lots of targets so it's having trouble choosing which one to pick." Chance panted as he said as he was getting exhausted from the running. Oddball soon tripped as she didn't want to get left behind. Kuzco rushed forth as he picked her up and sprinted back to the group. They continued to run as they soon turned a corner. Pocahontas soon tripped and fell as she was struggling to get up. Soon the T-rex foot from the doe came smashing down as she screamed soon the bones crunched as she was stepped on. She was being dragged along like a piece of gum being stuck to the bottom of a shoe. After a couple of steps, she finally peeled off as she was floating on the puddle as everything in her body was crushed.

"I thought it was mosquitoes." Jenny responded as the Doe Tyrannosaur pursued them.

Mulan knew she had a backup weapon in mind; she opened up a case containing the Grizzly big-boar tranquilizer gun. She opened up the gun as she injected a dart inside. She soon grabbed a vest as she puts the rest of the darts in them. She soon snuck up to the Buck as he was still stumbling around. Mulan raised the Tranquilizer gun as she fired a dart into the Buck. The buck stumbled around and roared as Mulan hastily reloaded. The rest of the group decided to split with our heroes going into a nearby hole while the rest scattered. Miguel not knowing where to go decided to follow the others into the hole. The Doe's head came in as everyone was screaming as it moved its head around. Everyone was terrified as the animal is continued to try to pick out for an unlucky survivor to gobble up. Soon Miguel looked as a coral snake red over yellow slithered into his shirt. Miguel began to panic.

"Oh Jesus! There's a snake in my shirt!" Miguel shouted as he began to run.

"Miguel no!" Rebecca shouted but fear had taken over Miguel as he ran for the exit. Soon the Doe Tyrannosaur dropped its head down as it bit into Miguel's arm as it dragged him up and out of the cave. Blood stained the waterfall for just a moment soon afterward. The group was terrified about what just happened. Soon everyone began to calm down as they heard footprints.

"It's coming back in!" Kuzco shouted thinking it was the T-rex that had come back. Lucky soon bursts in as he was wondering where the others were.

"Lucky!" Oddball squealed as she ran to give her uncle a hug. The others soon came out of the cave seeing Aladar and Neera waiting for them.

"How did you two hide?" Rosebud asked seeing how the two of them were huge Iguanodons.

"They found some bushes as they decided to hide in them. The Rexes couldn't find them since they didn't like those bushes." Lucky explained. "We moved off when the doe was after you."

"So the bushes served as plot convenience?" Jenny asked puzzled as he was sure what they were talking about.

"Yeah but we got more important things to worry about." Aladar responded as he soon turned seeing a ton of footprints heading in the other direction.

"What are you talking about?" Oddball asked curiously to see where the others had went.

"Po told me that Balto and his gang were going to split from us as they were to meet us in the village but that isn't what I'm worried about, where did the other hunters go?" Aladar asked. They knew they had to follow the other party.

The other group on the other hand was still running thinking the Doe Tyrannosaur was still chasing them. They soon ran into some long elephant grass. Princess Aurora knew that long grass could be trouble as she began to call out in an attempt to turn them around and head back.

"Don't go into the long grass!" Princess Aurora called out. The others were still running as they were too terrified to turn their backs. Off in the distance, a couple of feathery animals began to stare at them in the Long Grass. It was clear they were Velociraptors. Princess Aurora soon ran as she shouted again. "Not into the long grass!" Princess Aurora shouted tossing the bag she had on her as she was trying to discourage them from going in deeper. Soon the group was exhausted as they didn't have the stamina to keep running. The streaks of Velociraptors were beginning to approach them as they were worried that their troubles weren't over yet. A straggler Stormtrooper was trying to keep up with them when he was suddenly dragged down as the Plumy, feathery tail of a Velociraptor was seen for just a moment. Soon Judy the rabbit and Nick the fox was dragged down as well as the Velociraptor tails wiggled about with excitement. The others turned as they saw Hiro get dragged down, they began to panic as another one gets dragged to their deaths by the Velociraptor and they scattered in many different directions. The big man Ralph looked up as he screamed. A velociraptor covered in orange feathers with blue stripes leaped up as it soon took a bite out of the big guy while everyone else scattered.

Lucky and his crew were following behind when they entered the long grass. The shouts of people getting attacked soon turned their nerves as they continued running. Soon Kuzco stumbled on something as he decided to call back to the group.

"Hey hey hey!" Kuzco shouted as he picked the item up. Everyone else ran to him.

"What is it?" Lucky asked as he was curious to find out what he was carrying with him.

"I think this is Aurora's bag." Kuzco replied. Soon the screech of a Velociraptor attacking a survivor got to their nerves as they soon turned as Lucky gave the order.

"Go, as fast as you can, GO!" Lucky shouted as he grabbed onto Oddball's paw as he took off running with the rest of the group. The whole group took off in a mad dash as they soon went east of where the previous group went in. Soon they continued running until they saw the forest as they jumped into it. They weren't aware of the Ravine up ahead so they all ended up sliding down it. Everyone screamed as they all slid down the hill as they were wondering what they were going to do.

"Ow ow ow." Rosebud groaned as she had sprained her ankle. She used her Gewehr 98 as a crutch as she helped herself up.

"I see structures there. They said the communications center is in the operations building. I'll get in there and send the radio call. See you there." Kuzco told the gang as he held up the map as he explained what his plan was. The others began to try to come with them.

"Wait for us." Lucky called out as the group recovered, they knew they had to keep going if they were going to be rescued. Soon Kuzco spoke out as he was itching to get going.

"Every second counts. If you can keep up, you're welcome to try." Kuzco challenged the group as he was ready to take off.

"Okay, here we come." Rosebud smiled as she got up to her paws. She soon got up ready to keep going.

"No! Rest." Rebecca suggested. Kuzco darted ahead as he went to go look for the worker village.

When he arrived at the worker village, it was made up of several buildings such as a communications building, a couple of warehouses, a café, a resting area and a gas station. Kuzco soon wandered into the communications building as he was going to radio for help. He soon opened the door as he took a peek in to make sure the coast was clear. He soon grabbed a binder that was lying around as he decided to turn on the emergency backup generators. He used the binder as leverage as he pushed the power switch up. The power was restored to this part of the village for a while. He soon went over to the radios as he began to check up on them to see where they were as he began to call into them.

"Damn it!" Kuzco shouted as he didn't get a response soon a voice came through as it was ready to contact them. "CQ, this is Burbank Operations Harvest Leader to Harvest Base. Repeating, I'm calling for Burbank Harvest Leader... seeking Burbank Harvest Base. Go ahead, Harvest Leader. The operation has suffered severe casualties. The survivors are now in mortal danger. I need you to send rescue immediately. Our co-ordinates here are..." Kuzco continued to ramble on their dire situation as they were in dire need of rescue. He continued to ramble on as he was getting the info.

Back at the wrecked campsite, Belle crawled out of a muddy puddle where she was hiding all of this time. Mulan had taken care of the Buck Tyrannosaur but it wasn't over yet. Soon Belle smiled as she waas overjoyed but soon the Doe Tyrannosaur ambushes them as Mulan tensed herself up ready for a fight.

The others were following slowly behind where Kuzco had gone. They were walking through skeletons of various dinosaurs as they realized that they weren't going to get out of this easily. Soon, they stumbled upon the worker village. They looked around as they were wondering where the others have gone.

"It's just us now." Rosebud yapped as she knew they were out here but wondered where he went.

"Kuzco?" Lucky called out. He began to look around. Soon the feathery tail of one of the Velociraptors moved slightly as Lucky continued to call out.

"Where are you!" Chance barked as he wanted to get out.

"He surely went to the communications building." Tao mewed as he was sure about that was where he went. Soon the Velociraptor attacked. Rebecca was tackled to the ground as the predator ripped at her lucky bag.

."Get away from my friend!" Sassy hissed as she prepped her Tommy gun as she was ready to spray it into the raptor. Shadow rushed over as he puts his paw around her.

"Sassy hold your fire, this raptor has got something that isn't her." Shadow responded. Soon the Lucky bag ripped off as Rebecca darted away. Soon another Velociraptor joined the fray as they knew they had to keep going. Aladar looked around as he saw two more Velociraptors enter the scene as he realized one thing, they were cornered.

"Lady get the others to safety, everyone else find a hiding spot that you can hold out in. We better pray that help will get here fast enough." Lucky ordered. They split up as some of them took shelter around the village. Rebecca and Oddball made a run for it as the Velociraptor wanted to go after them. Lucky grabbed a pipe as he began to bang it.

"Hey hey!" Lucky shouted getting the Velociraptor's attention. The two of them made a run for it as Jenny soon followed them. Oddball soon turned to Lucky wondering where they should go.

"Where do we go?" Oddball squeaked as she had no idea on where they should run to.

"Anywhere! Hide!" Lucky shouted, the three of them took off for the communications building as they went inside slamming the door behind them. Soon Lucky knew he had to deal with the Velociraptor himself.

Lucky soon darted for the Gas station wondering he was going to be safe in there. He soon slammed the door behind him as she Velociraptor jumped through the glass shattering it. Lucky knew he was trapped. He soon grabbed the door but because of the rusted metal hinges holding it together, it came right off the frame. The Velociraptor leaped at him causing the door to slam Lucky back shattering another window. The door was a shield between him and the hungry raptor. Soon Lucky darted to a nearby truck. The Velociraptor hot on his heels, chased him to the truck. Lucky got the door open as he quickly darted inside. The Velocriaptor made a leap for him but he soon slammed the door behind him causing the raptor to fall flat on the window. Lucky soon locked the doors until he knew when was the right moment, the Velociraptor was beginning to smash it's long muzzle into the door as the glass soon came apart in flakes.

Rebecca, Oddball and Jenny were stuck inside the building as all the heavy objects were rattling every time the Velociraptors leaped into the door desperate to get it open. They soon went to the other side of the building as they began to bang on it to see if they could get out but it turned out to be completely hopeless. They soon turned as they went up to the ground.

"It's Hopeless, we'll never get out." Rebecca whined as she wasn't able to get out. The raptor's snout soon puffed as they were ready to spring into the building. Oddball looked at the ground as she had an idea.

"We'll dig our way out." Oddball suggested as she began using her front paws and she began to tunnel under the building as she was digging as fast as possible. Rebecca soon joined her in the digging as she turned back to Jenny who was looking at them.

"You keep watch in case they come through the doors." Rebecca suggested but would a Luger be a suitable gun to kill a velociraptor.

Lucky was scrunched up in the corner as the Velociraptor continued to force its way through the window. Lucky took a glance over to spot the raptors digging a hole right by the door. Jenny was keeping watch as the walls rattled every time the raptor charged as it dug. They were digging as fast as the raptors were. Oddball and Rebecca knew they had to get out of here seeing how they were trapped. Soon the raptors abandoned the spot as they moved around. Rebecca moved some of the door boards seeing how there was enough room between them. Rebecca soon checked to see the coast was clear as he knew it was clear. Rebecca scooted Oddball to the door.

"Go!" Rebecca shouted. Oddball wasn't so sure.

"You sure?" Oddball asked as she soon went to the hole.

"I'm sure they're not coming." Rebecca was sure they weren't there. Oddball soon went into the hole as she was ready to exit when a Velociraptor soon slammed through the hole as they were ready to enter. The raptor roared seeing how they were entering and wiggling their way in. The three of them decided to head for high ground.

The Velociraptor was deeply wedged into the window as Lucky saw it as a chance of escape. He soon unlocked the door on his side as he got out and ran to the communications building as he opened the door and slammed it behind. The sounds of gun fire rattled as the others were busy under attack by the Velociraptors too.

"Up here!" Rebecca and Oddball shouted. Lucky looked around and he saw another Velociraptor getting itself wedged deeply in He soon looked for an avenue of escape as the raptor pulled itself in. Lucky climbed up as the raptor took a leap at him. Smoke sparked from of the machinery the raptor had damaged. Soon Lucky was trapped unable to reach the other group in time. Another Velociraptor was entering into the building as Oddball decided to take a huff. She knew she had to do something to save her uncle. She soon leaped up and grabbed onto the bars as she began to spin around. "Oddball no!" Rebecca was worried that pup was going to get herself killed.

Oddball was spinning and rapidly grabbing the bars as she spun. The velociraptor from earlier leaped up to where Lucky was as he was able to corner him. The raptor bared its teeth as it was ready to devour him.

"Hey you!" Oddball shouted at the Velociraptor.

"MMMMM YES!" The Velociraptor shouted as it turned its head. Soon Oddball had a perfect shot as she kicks the Velociraptor out the window. It soon let out a Goofy holler as Oddball did so. Lucky looked out to see it. The raptor was impaled on a few stakes as Oddball soon landed as she was ready to get out. Jenny slaps her face with disappointment.

"How did this happen? I thought the Velociraptors were supposed to be super intelligent and the move that gets the drop on them is Hey You." Jenny soon responded as she thought a super intelligent creature would be able to focus on the target rather than responding to the voice coming from somewhere else. "I wonder what else can these morons will fall for?"

"Well you see if you got to be super intelligent then you have to be super responsive to commands. That's how life in s pack works; you have to respond to your leader." Lucky soon hopped down and Jenny soon followed him. He turned to Oddball who was panting from pulling the stunt off. "School cut you from the team?" Oddball nodded yes. Jenny soon thought of a clever idea she knew on how she can fool the suckers so they can escape. Another Velociraptor jumped near them as Jenny smiled as she had another trick.

"Hey look over there!" Jenny shouted at the Velociraptor pointing into a random direction. The Velociraptor's head turned as the three of them made their escape. The Velociraptors head turned back around as he had lost the prize.

"Oh, no! No! Aww! I can't believe I fell for that! I can figure out how to open a door, but not when I'm being had! Aww, God, I'm a bad Raptor. I'm a bad…bad Raptor!" The Velociraptor whined as he missed out on the prize.

Rebecca was climbing up higher and higher wondering if she was going to escape the Velociraptors. She got to the roof where the same raptor Jenny had tricked earlier. She ran over as she made the jump of her life. She landed on the other side but just barely. The raptor was hot on her heels as it decided to make the jump as well. It landed feet ahead of her. Rebecca looked down to see the other raptor was trying to grab her. Soon she came up with an idea; she was going to pull some of the roof down on the raptors as she began to slip them on where the other raptor was. The Velociraptor began to lose its balance as the roof was being ripped from its feet. Soon the weight became too great as the rest of the roof shingles fell down with the other raptor. Rebecca soon lost her grip as she soon fell. The two velociraptors began to fight as Rebecca tried to dodge their attacks. The Velociraptors began to tumble around as Rebecca rolled around as feathers from the raptors went everywhere. Soon Rebecca rolled to one side as she part of the roof caved in beneath her as she soon fell on top of a florescent light. One of the sides fell as Rebecca tumbled forward, smashing a window in front of her as she soon slid down to the ground. Soon Jenny, Oddball and Lucky helped her to her paws as Kuzco and Balto raced forward as many of them had fought off the Velociraptors. Balto smiled as he was beginning to speak to them.

"Kuzco called the helicopters in! We can finally get out of Burbank!" Balto shouted happily as both parties knew they had to get out. They soon raced over as the Helicopters were landing. Balto and Po waved goodbye as they would meet them on adventures beyond yonder as the helicopter buzzed away as it took off. The pilot from the other helicopter knew he had a dilema as Kuzco was wondering.

"We need more gas." The pilot announced. The others shuffled as Kuzco knew that wasn't what he was asking for.

"There's still survivors out there!" Kuzco called out. The helicopter pilot soon resumed as he responded.t

"We're sending another helicopter crew in there and we need gas if we can take you to San Diego." The pilot responded. Kuzco scratched his head wondering how much he needed.

"How much gas you need if we can make it back to San Diego?" Kuzco asked as he was trying to figure out how much he needed.

"A couple of gallons should be enough." The Helicopter Pilot responded. From their knowledge the only place they could find Gasoline was in the Warehouse.

However, they were still in danger.

**[A/N]: A lot of characters die in this chapter by both the Buck and Doe Tyrannosaurus and a bunch of Clever Girls in the Long Grass. However they aren't escaping Burbank that easily they have to go through one more dinosaur encounter while they try to find some Gasoline for a pilot crew that needs it if they can go back to San Diego.**

**Also sorry for not updating in a while, I've been binge watching The Lost World (1997) and I thought, I want to bring the Tyrannosaurus Rex to San Diego and have them run amok there and finally kill the princesses off or give them an unknown fate.**

**So I'll tell you when the next chapter will be coming I hope it comes soon since I want to rake in the views for the next three days before the next month begins. I will hopefully see you soon.**


	11. Out of Burbank and Port Incident

Tao grabbed an empty canteen as he went out to go search for whatever gasoline was left in the village. The canteen was big enough to hold a few gallons and it was made to hold gasoline in particular. He knew the helicopter needed a gallon or two if they were going to get out of Burbank. He soon checked the drums of the village. Tao opened them as he wanted to siphon whatever was in there and he checked all three barrels as they all gave the same results. Tao opened his radio communication device as it was hand held for this type of operation. Lady was on the other end.

"All three barrels of gasoline are empty." Tao spoke over. Lady was listening as she was getting the results. If a company was going to set up operations here, they knew they would bring a few months in gasoline. Tao soon began to work his way to the warehouse as he was wondering if there was any gasoline was left in the village. Tao clutched his Tommy gun in some form of defense. He could hear faint snorting as something was clearly approaching him. He continued his way to the warehouse slowly.

Meanwhile Lady had been waiting on Tao for around a minute and she was beginning to feel worried for the Siamese cat being gone for so long. She could still hear the faint snarling of the Velociraptors that have attacked them earlier but they were mainly out of sight. Why they didn't come here remained a mystery to her. But she knew they were standing on another animal's territory. She continued to wait patiently at the window for the felines return.

Tao could still feel the soft growling of an approaching animal. It sounded like a soft horse or like a breeze in the wind. But there was no breeze. Tao continued into the warehouse as he got out a small light as he began to search the area for any remaining gasoline. The animal's growl continued to get louder slightly. Tao was becoming frantic as he wondered, was he being hunted? Tao turned around as he knew he wasn't alone. He looked around wondering if the trees were beginning to move but he could see nothing. He looked into the bushes as they were beginning to move ever so slightly before stabilizing again. Tao thought it was the chain link fence that was right next to the bushes. He began to wonder maybe it was pushing up against the chain link fence causing the bushes to move.

Suddenly the lights turned on as Tao could see clearly now and he saw something that blew the feline's mind. For a split second, he saw them; there stood two 10 foot tall dinosaurs. The bottom of the animal as well as the tail mimicked the bushes that were around them while their upper torso and head mimicked the chain link fence that was right near them. And then the lights went out. Tao couldn't believe he could see animals with this amazing amount of mimicry, if he couldn't have seen their outlines he knew they weren't there. He soon continued to search for more gasoline cautiously.

Lady couldn't have believed what she had seen before her very eyes. Never before she had seen two animals with skin patterns that could mimic the environment around them and then vanished smoothly and unbelievably, Rebecca walked forth as she was wondering what Lady was staring out of the window all about, something had clearly disturbed her.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked the spaniel. Lady was still staring out the window as she was a little worried to tell her completely.

"Go look out the window." Lady recommended. Rebecca did so but she saw nothing what Lady was talking about. She didn't understand what she was talking about. "Go and turn on the lights again." Lady commanded. Rebecca soon ran up to the power switch turning the lights back on as she soon ran to the window. She saw what Lady was talking about as the animals were moving slightly to the shed as their skins changed color to match their surroundings.

"No shit." Rebecca whispered to Lady. "What are they?" Rebecca was curious about what these animals were.

"If I can describe it correctly, it must be some form of chameleon form of camouflage, but I've never seen animals with this level of camouflage ever." Lady reasoned as she knew she had a clear view of what these animals were, but Rebecca wasn't fully satisfied as she asked the question again for the real answer this time.

"What are they?" Rebecca pressured her again for the answer. Lady soon gulped as she began to answer her.

"If I remember correctly, I presume that these creatures are Carnotaurus Sasteri from Patagonia. Three meters tall with bulldog like snouts and horns above their eyes, carnivorous and currently hunting." Lady responded to Rebecca. Rebecca soon ran as she shuts the lights off as she didn't want to waste the batteries the buildings were using during the night.

"Where's Tao?" Rebecca quickly pressured Lady as she was wondering where the Siamese cat was. Lady soon gave the answer back.

"He went out to the warehouse to look for Gasoline but I think the Carnos are after him." Lady responded. She knew if they didn't act fast, the carnos would easily kill Tao.

"What do you plan on doing?" Rebecca asked as she was wondering what the small spaniel had in mind. This idea startled Lady as she had no plan on heading out there.

"I have no Idea on what we should do but I damn knew that I wasn't going to go out there." Lady responded as she was too scared to do anything.

"Go to the lights and turn them on." Rebecca ordered. Soon Lady went to the lights and she turned them on. "Now turn them off." Rebecca replied. Lady soon turned the lights off then on then off.

This caused the carnotaurus to become bothered. There was a refractory period in their skins that allowed them to change colors allowing them to camouflage, they didn't like having their skin change colors so often. Rebecca soon grabbed two flashlights one for her and Lady as they went out to look for Tao.

Back in the Warehouse, Tao was looking to find where the animals were, someone had been flicking the lights on and off causing the Carnotaurus to get anxious and move forward. Soon he saw them; they looked like small Tyrannosaurs and they were advancing on him. They began snorting and sniffing before one of them lowered its head to look and it walked forward into the warehouse. Tao held his breath. Suddenly bright beams of light came from behind them as it was Rebecca and Lady working their way to the Warehouse. The Carnotaurus pair turned to see the two dogs waving the flashlights at them. They snapped and growled at the two dogs but half-heartedly, they didn't like being ousted. Soon the Carnotaurus pair growled for one final time, and gave up, leaving the area to search for easier prey as they slipped off into the jungle.

"Tao you getter get your tail back here before they decide to come back." Rebecca ordered Tao. Fortunately he found a barrel that had a few gallons of Gasoline in it. He quickly siphoned off what the helicopter crew needed and he quickly darted back with the three of them back to the helicopter. When they arrived, they were grateful for him and they filled their tanks up as everyone loaded on to the helicopter. Lucky, Rebecca, Lady Tao, Kuzco and Jenny were all joined together as the other helicopters came to take the other survivors out. They were flying over Burbank as Kuzco sighed smiling as he held out two large bore shots as he muttered.

"That's one trophy they won't be taking back with them." Kuzco lets the bore shots roll out of his hand as Jenny was horrified about why he would do such a thing, she soon recognized the bullets and who they belonged to.

"What the? You stole Mulan's bullets!" Jenny screamed as she knew doing such an act would put someone in a dire situation. "The T-rex was going to eat us all you moron. Mulan was the one who helped us out of the cliff and told us where the village was and you're going to take away the only means of defending herself. Jesus! All you keep doing is waving your finger around on how the Princesses are going to get us all killed and you're constantly getting everyone killed, what's wrong with you? You're terrible Kuzco and you deserve to be shot!" Jenny soon pulled out her luger as she pulled back the hammer priming it as she pointed it at Kuzco ready to fire it. She jerked the trigger but nothing came out. She pulled the trigger a couple more time but she had forgotten she used up the remaining ammunition on the Velociraptors. She slammed the luger down on her lap as she soon shouted in pure rage. "Dammit Vince Vaughn!"

Meanwhile with Belle and Mulan, they managed to tranquilize both the Male and Female Tyrannosaurus and more rescue workers were coming to secure the animals for transport. Belle was giving orders as they were preparing the animals. The helicopters flew overhead as Rebecca looked out the window as she saw the two tyrannosaurs have been tranquilized She knew what this meant.

"We failed." Rebecca started to become sad that they forgot to pay attention to the dinosaurs on the ground.

"We've lost." Lucky knew there was no hope for the those two dinosaurs as of now. Back on the ground, Belle was giving orders.

"Find the infant tyrannosaur, Mulan can show you where the nest it! I want it on the jet with me; I'll take it directly to the infirmary at the complex in San Diego! Move it, we have to be airborne before anyone else knows we're here!" Belle looked over at Mulan who wasn't really into herself anymore. She had paid less attention to Belle as she had lost all interest. Belle walked over as she began to try to speak to her. "You probably saved Disney. We lost everything we came after on this trip, but those rexes and its infant are going to single-handedly bail us out of chapter 11." Belle was trying her best to raise morale but Mulan wasn't responding. Mulan soon grabbed her things as she worked her way to where one of the helicopters was.

"Congratulations." Mulan muttered as she continued to walk away. Belle followed her as she was trying to keep her morale up.

"Roland Tembo got his trophy, buck only. I mean it's alive but the whole world will see it in its glory." Belle continued to cheer her up but Mulan wasn't taking the bait. She continued to walk off. Belle began to wonder what was wrong with her. "Is there something wrong?" Mulan turned as she was soon responded as she was pretty somber.

"Princess Aurora didn't make it. She died when the Velociraptors attacked her in the long grass." Mulan responded as she turned and kept walking. Belle soon rushed up to her as she wanted to make an offer.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Belle pleaded her, Mulan nodded and then kept going. "I remember the people who helped me,Mulan. There's a job for you at the park in San Diego, if you want it." Belle offered Mulan a job at the park when they did get there, but Mulan refused the offer.

"No, not for me." She turned and puts down her rifle as she was ready to continue. "I've already have spent enough time in the company of death." Mulan soon turned and walked away to the helicopters. Soon the workers began to panic as the Buck Tyrannosaurus soon passes out.

"IT STOPPED BREATHING!" One of the workers shouted. Belle races over, concerned. The Worker shows the two darts stuck in the animal's neck. "She used two darts! This is concentrated Carfentanil, if you give anything more than ten milligrams you'll kill it!" The worker explained the situation. Belle scratched her head as she began to panic.

"What do we do?!" Belle shouted as she didn't want the animal to die on her.

"You have to give it something to counteract the effects! Naltrexone, I think, I'm not sure!" The worker shouted as he wasn't sure on what they should do to counter balance the effects.

"How much?!" Belle shouted as she wanted to know what the proper dosage was. The worker wasn't really sure.

"I don't know. I'm not a veterinarian!" The worker shouted as he didn't know how much to give to the animal as he wanted to make sure it lived. Belle soon turned and called out.

"THE VETERINARIAN IS DEAD, AND THIS THING IS DYING! NOW HOW MUCH?!" Belle shouted as she was getting more and more frustrated with her workers as she didn't know how much they should give the animal.

"Five hundred milligrams?!" The worker gulped as he wasn't sure on how much they should give it. Belle knew it was a go. She turned back to him as she gave the order

"Do it!" Belle shouted. The Worker smacks open a case filled with bottles of concentrated tranquilizers and their antagonists. He hurriedly fills a syringe with a clear-colored liquid and injects it into the rex's massive neck. They step back in anticipation, not knowing exactly what to expect. For a moment, nothing happens. And then, the massive tarp in front of them rises slowly as the giant animal takes a breath. The dirt in front of its nostrils PUFFS into the air and it resumes normal breathing. That enormous, stilled tyrannosaur head dissolves slowly over. From the Helicopter, Jenny was looking over as she was looking at the buck and the doe Tyrannosaurs being slowly moved. She turned to the audience as she said this line to them.

"I guess in the long run, it didn't really matter since they got the T-rexes and will most likely bring them to San Diego." Everyone looked at her as she was pointing out the obvious.

Once at San Diego, everyone decided to go their separate ways after a crazy couple of days. Jenny decided to stick with Rebecca, Lucky and Oddball who decided to head down to the dockside where Belle and the her crew were going to give a speech.

"Fifteen years ago, Mickey Mouse had a dream. Like Mickey himself, the dream was grand, it was outsized, it was bold and impractical. And it was not to be." Belle began. We draw closer to the shoreline. Up ahead, there is an enormous waterfront complex, brightly lit up with work lights. Two tall cranes tower over the loading docks and an enormous flatbed truck waits between them, ready to offload cargo. On the bed of the truck is a large cage, designed with heavy security in mind. It's got lights all over it, triple reinforced bars, and tranquilizer ports where rifles have been fitted into place, pointing at every corner of the cage. "Well, half an hour from now, Mickey's dream, re-imagined through your new Disney leadership, will become reality. Belle continued her speech. There are at least fifty people crowded around the dock handlers, loaders, crane operators, and security guards. Belle herself is standing at a dais, addressing two dozen investor executives and stockholders who have turned up at this ungodly hour. "For one one-hundreath the cost of building a destination resort thousands of miles away, tonight we christen Jurassic Park San Diego, featuring an mega-attreaction that will drive turnstile numbers to rival any theme park in the world. And in just thirty minutes, all of you who were intrepid enough to turn up at three in the morning will…" Belle continued her speech as she wanted this moment to be as fabulous. The harbor master, an anxious man wearing a radio headset, is standing at the edge of the podium, trying to get Belle's attention. "Excuse me." She signaled to them that it would be just a minute. She steps off the podium and leans over the Harbor Master, who whispers urgently to her.

"The ship. It's here." The harbor master told her about the ship. It was clear that it was arriving very early. Belle was concerned about this.

"It's early?" Belle asked, she was becoming worried about why the ship was pulling into port early when it shouldn't be arriving in another couple of hours.

"It's… you'd better come look." The Harbor master replied. Grinning a politician's grin, Belle makes a Just one minute! gesture to the crowd and walks off, with the Harbor Master. As they approach the Harbor Master's shack, Belle sees a car pull up outside the security fence. Lucky, Oddball and Rebecca get out, but a security guard immediately stops them, preventing them from entering.

"I'm sorry, this is private property, I'm going to have to…" The guard began but Belle knew what they were up to as she soon stepped forward to them as she knew they didn't mean any harm.

"It's all right, I invited them." Belle told the guard refering to the three of them. She soon took a deep breath before continuing. "The loyal opposition, eh? Come on in. I was hoping you'd want to see this." She turned as she opened the gates letting them inside. They drove inside as Belle was waiting nervously about the news. The ship was rapidly approaching. The Harbor Master is still dogging Belle, very anxious.

"Ma'am, you need to look at this." The Harbor Master told her. Belle hurries to the Harbor Master's shack. The Harbor Master slips back behind his console and points to his radar screen. "Look, that's their transponder signal, Venture 5888. They're headed into port, but I can't raise them." The Harbor Master pointed to Belle as he was sure that something was going on.

"Try again." Belle suggested as she was ready to contact them .She plugs his radio headset back into the console as Lucky and Rebecca come into the shack. The ship's engines are faintly audible, somewhere out at sea.

"Skipper S.S. Venture, this is Harbor Master, do you copy, over?" The Harbor Master called into the radio but all he could hear was the cooing of a very large animal. They look out the glass windows of the Harbor Master's shack. Outside, all they can see is a wreath of fog hanging over the ocean. Somewhere beyond it, the ship is approaching, the throb of its engines growing louder. The Harbor Master continued over the radio for a second time. "Skipper S.S. Venture, you are approaching the breakwater at flank speed, reduce at once! Over." No response other than the cooing and snarling of an animal. From somewhere out in the fog over the ocean, there is a muffled groaning, crashing sound. The assembled crowd mutters with concern, some get to their feet. The Harbor Master called over for a third time basically yelling. "S.S VENTURE, THIS IS INGEN HARBOR MASTER, YOU ARE ENTERING A DOCKING AREA AT TWENTY-SIX KNOTS, MAKE YOUR ENGINES FULL REVERSE, REPEAT, YOU ARE ENTERING…" He stops in the middle of his sentence, staring out the window. Now the churn of the boat's engines is almost on top of them. They see the S.S. Venture, the cargo barge that was approaching Burbank California as they left, burst through the wreath of fog, headed straight for the loading dock. At full speed. Panic reigns. The assembled crowd has maybe nine seconds to get the hell out of there before the ship crashes right into the dock, and they put it to good use. Executives, animal handlers, security personnel, everybody leaps to their feet and takes off, running every which way. Lucky, Rebecca, Belle, and the Harbor Master come spilling out of the shack and take cover as best they can. The S.S. Venture drowns the No Wake buoys with its enormous wake, it swamps two smaller boats, and it cuts a huge anchored yacht right in half as it homes in on its destination, the port.

The last of the people are just diving out of the way as the S.S. Venture plows into the head of the pier. With a horrible screeching and snapping of metal and lumber, a good seventy-five yards of the pier is ripped in half. The bow of the ship hits a transformer and the power on the dock blows in a great blue crack, plunging everything into semi-darkness. The big boat smashes and crashes its way through the Harbor Master's shack, the crane trucks, the flatbed, the special cage, and anything else in its way before it groans to a halt. For a moment, it just looms there, a towering, terrifying ghost ship. Then, one of the dock, heads start to peek out of the hiding places. More heads pop the edge of the ship's deck as guards climb a ladder and jump on board. The first Two Guards carry large flashlights which they swing around the deck, looking for some kind of explanation.

"Oh, my God." A guard shuttered as he saw what just happened to the port. The ship lays there as it wasn't being used. He soon got up as he went to go investigate. Belle soon followed him as she was wondering where the crew for the boat she had assigned went to. The others followed. The guard drops his hands onto his knees, breathing hard. Whatever he sees is horrible. One by one, the people who climb aboard the ghost ship stop, horrified looks on their faces, and clap their hands to their mouths. Now Lucky, Rebecca, and Belle climb aboard the ship. Jenny and Oddball stood there as they were waiting for their turn, once they got into the captains room of the ship. Belle was horrified to see her crew vanish into thin air. She turned to the guard as she began to question where everyone was.

"What the hell happened?! Where's the crew?!" Belle asked as she was beginning to panic. The Guard gave her a sickened look as he responded to what she didn't want to hear.

"All over the place." The guard responded to her. They make their way slowly across the deck, which is streaked with blood and shadowy shapes that may be body parts. Giant shackles and restraining devices lie in fragments; the girdle that was used to lift the rex off the ground on the island is torn to shreds. Lucky noticed that one of the crew members had his hand on the remote to where it controlled to contain whatever is in the boat. He soon heard a sound that everybody dreaded to hear. The doors were beginning to open.

"We've got to get off this boat!" Lucky soon shot off as he didn't want to see what would happen if the cargo hold opened up. Oddball and Jenny were standing on the destroyed port as they were waiting.

"What is God's name have you done?!" Rebecca asked Belle what she has done but Belle soon realized that she had made a fatal mistake. Lucky soon shouted as he wanted everyone to follow him.

"We've got to get off this boat RIGHT NOW." Lucky called as Rebecca turned as she darted after him. Belle soon regained her senses as she shook her head wondering what was going on. She soon turned to one of the people

"Check the cargo hold! Maybe the crew's hiding down there!" Belle shouted as a person from the port soon grabbed the remote to open the steel doors wondering who was hiding down there. Midships, two heavy steel doors are built into the deck, covering the hold below. The door lies loose, bent and damaged. The Guard reaches for the winches to open them. Lucky soon knew what opening those doors meant.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THE…" Before Lucky can finish his sentence everyone covered their ears including him. With a deafening clang, both cargo doors fly up and crash down on the deck of the ship, guards sail into the air, thrown back by the enormous door. Belle and the others cower as the furious bellow comes from beneath them, amplified and echoing in the steel belly of the ship. The Tyrannosaurs, male and female, springs up from below deck, landing on the deck in front of them. They roar once, furiously, and people scatter in every direction, some cowering behind equipment, other leaping overboard. But the rexes isn't interested in them, just in getting off this damned ship. It bounds forward, four or five quick strides, leaps once and lands nimbly on the dock below. IT strides forward, crushing flat any chairs and crates that fall underfoot. Lucky, Rebecca, and Belle rush to the edge of the ship's deck and stare down. Jenny and Oddball managed to get themselves out of the way before the Rexes could chase them.

Below them, the T-rexes walks right through the security fence that runs around the perimeter of the waterfront complex. In the darkness of the wharf area, it is just an ominous silhouette as it walks right out of there, headed toward the skyline of the city in the distance. Lucky looks at Belle who they watched as the T-rexes slip into San Diego, they were looking for their infant.

"You're not Mickey Mouse anymore. Now you're John Hammond." Lucky whispered to Belle. The T-rexes roared again as they were heading into the city.

**[A/N]: Boy this chapter was insane. They had a miss encounter with a couple of Carnotaurus. Belle managed to capture both the buck and the doe Tyrannosaurs and taking them to San Diego but they managed to eat the crew and are now going to terrorize the city in an effort to look for their baby. If you think this chapter has enough references, there will be a lot more in the next chapter when the T-rexes run amok in San Diego.**

**Also the reference that involves Vince Vaughn can be explained like this. Vince Vaughn (Nick Van Owen) sabotages Pete Postlethwaite's (Roland Tembo's) gun and takes out the bullets rendering them useless and therefor he can't shoot the Tyrannosaurs. And on the helicopter ride to San Diego he says "Well that's one souvenir they won't be taking with them." And lets the bullets roll off his hand.**

**Also I believe there is only a couple chapters left in this story since the next part will be focusing on the San Diego incident involving the two T-rexes and the last chapter will be the aftermath. So I hope you're ready since I sure am.**

**Also leave your reviews on how you think of this story so far. I think it's been quite the trip.**


	12. T-rex rampage in San Diego

The two Tyrannosaurs lumbered their way into the city as everyone was standing there horrified. On the darkened dock, people are getting the hell out of there. Engines roar to life as some split in their cars, others just run for it. Belle was staring, numbed, at the ruination of his dream. Lucky and Rebecca confront her.

"WHY THE HELL WEREN'T THEY TRANQUILIZED?!" Rebecca shouted as she had enough of it. Belle knew she was at the scene where it happened as she turned and responded.

"We did! It was! Centenfani, or something . . ." Belle responded as she looked over the wreckage of the cages. She staggers over to the cage that was built to contain the rexes, which is now twisted wreck.

"Carfentanil? That's impossible, it would have slept for days!" Rebecca called out as she knew giving the animals a high dosage of Centenfani would have knocked them out for an extended period of time. Belle knew she had added something else to make sure the animal would wake up.

"Something else too, to get it breathing again, maybe we used too much, I don't know. Oh, my God . . ." Belle was frustrated as she knew she had made a critical error when the made the dosage. She tugs at one of the tranquilizer rifles that were fitted into ports of the side of the cage.

"You administered an antagonist without knowing the proper dosage?! You put the animal in a narcoleptic state, that thing's a locomotive now! If we don't get it back here…" Rebecca shouted as she knew that animal that size would have gone wild especially pumped up with that amount of drugs. Lucky stopped wondering if they had brought anything else back with them.

"Are there any other animals on the boat?" Lucky stopped short as he was wondering what Belle had meant as he was worried what else she had brought back with her. Belle stopped as she turned.

"-no. We brought the infant back on the plane. We had these . . . to tranquilize it . . ." Belle was still shaking as she held out the Tranquilizer guns. Rebecca was startled seeing that they had the infant with them. Rebecca turned as she was ready to question her more.

"You have the infant?!" Rebecca shouted as she was worried. She turned to Lucky as she was ready to ask him where they had the infant "What do you think?!" Lucky nodded as he was slowly getting what she was saying.

"Maybe. Maybe . . ." Rebecca soon continued on as she was ready to ask him for more.

"There's no reason to think it wouldn't, it came when we brought the baby to the trailers, didn't it?!" Rebecca was starting to go insane realizing how dire the situation was. She soon turned to Belle as she was ready to ask where the infant Tyrannosaurus was. "Where is it?" Belle finally pulls the tranquilizer rifle free. Rebecca was still pressuring her where the infant was. Belle was trying to change the subject.

"We were prepared. See? Prepared." Belle smiled but it wasn't happiness but rather as a distraction to ignore the truth. Rebecca yanks the rifle away and grabs her as she was ready to ask her where the baby was.

"We have about five minutes to get that thing back on this boat before it and a lot of innocent people get killed! Now answer me; WHERE IS THE BABY REX?!" Rebecca was shouting as she was ready to explode. Belle finally gulped as she told them where the infant Tyrannosaurus was.

"It's in our park and in the creature holding, we want to grab more until you and Kuzco crashed the party…" Before Belle could finish her sentence, Rebecca silenced her as she knew where the baby T-rex was.

"Okay the baby T-rex is there. Now the first thing the rexes will do is look for a source of water before they go on a killing frenzy devouring all of those in San Diego." Rebecca soon got herself together as she turned as Lucky followed her Oddball and Jenny were waiting outside as she called them to her car. "Come on you two; we don't want those T-rexes coming along and eating all the people in the city. The two of them turned as they walked.

The two Tyrannosaurs have decided to separate in their search for water. The buck soon turns in a suburb looking for something to drink; he comes across a swimming pool thinking it was a good source of fluid. A little boy lies asleep in bed. A few toy dinosaurs are scattered around the shelves of his room. The image of the little boy shimmers, as through water. A goldfish swims past him and we get it, we're looking through his fish tank. Suddenly, the water in the fish tank seems to vibrate. The water vibrates again. The little boy sits up in bed. The water vibrates again, the kid is concerned. He stares out the window to see a massive Tyrannosaurus outside of the house. It ignored him as it went to drink some of the water in the pool. He went to his parents as he wanted their attention.

"Daddy?" No answer. The boy sits up further, pulling the sheets up around him. Outside, a dog starts barking furiously. Benjamin looks across the room. The drapes are hanging open in front of both of his windows, affording a second-story view of the yard beyond, and the full moon up in the sky. "Shoot." He gets out of bed. He walks slowly across the floor, toward the window. He reaches the first and pulls the drapes shut with one quick, scared, little-boy tug. Whew. Only one to go. He reaches for the drapes that hang open in front of his second window, his hand is just about there, when the Tyrannosaur walks past the window. Its big, boxy head is right at second story height, and it fills the entire window as it glides past silently. Benjamin freezes, his hand shaking in midair. In spite of himself, he leans forward, to look at the window. He sees the barking dog, a nasty, ugly pit bull chained in the doorway of its doghouse. To the right of that, across the yard, he sees the tyrannosaur, bent over the family's swimming pool. It drinks like a bird, sucking up a mouthful of water, then straightening to let it fall down its throat. The dog continues to bark at the intruder. The dinosaur turns and looks at the dog. He finds him irritating. But the dog keeps barking, straining to its chain, dragging its doghouse closer and closer. Jenny knew she could sense this from a mile away as she can't help but laugh with glee.

"Oh look even Boomer makes a cameo in this." Jenny continued to laugh. Upstairs, the boy turns and darts away from the window. The tyrannosaur leans down, toward the dog. When it straightens up, it's got the whole doghouse in its mouth. As the barking stops outside, the boy's mom and dad are fast asleep. The boy shakes his dad frantically.

"Dad! Dad!" The boy seemed panicked as he was frightened to see what was outside. The boy's Dad rolls over, blinking sleep out of his eyes. "There's a dinosaur in our back yard!" The parents soon got up as they went to investigate what was going on thinking he couldn't be serious. The boy drags his mom and dad back into his bedroom, over their sleepy protests.

"Okay, son, okay, we're coming, we're coming. Where is it?" The dad asked as he was wondering what he was talking about.

"There." The boy pointed out the window. They all look out Benjamin's window.

"Yes but what about Boomer!" Jenny shouted as she was wondering what about the dog.

"Boomer will oh um…" They see the tyrannosaur, chewing the remains of its midnight snack. The dog is gone, but its chain breaks between the tyrannosaur's teeth and the doghouse falls, shattering on the patio. "We'll getchya another Boomer." The boy, his Mom, and his Dad all leap back, away from the window. The boy's mom screams her lungs out, a strange, high-pitched scream that sounds vaguely familiar. The tyrannosaur hears the screams and turns its head sharply. Something in the mother's wail rings a bell with it too it sounds like its baby's cries did, back on the island. They are scrambling to get out the door when the entre Tyrannosaur head crashes through the wall. The humans freeze, terrified, stuck in the doorway, as the head pokes in, looks around, takes a few good snorts to scent them all and then withdraws, leaving a gaping hole in the side of the house. The boy's Mom and Dad are paralyzed with fear, but the boy runs forward, to the edge of the hole for one last look. The tyrannosaur lumbers away, across the back yard, tripping motion sensor lights and enraging house pets as it goes.

Rebecca's car roars into a nearly finished amphitheater in the complex. The real-life version of the model Belle's showed in the board room. It resembles a modern gladiator arena, with large signs that advertise Disney world San Diego. There's still construction equipment scattered around the earthen floor. The car skids to a stop in a cloud of dirt and Lucky and Rebecca leap out.

"There it is!" Lucky shouted with excitement. He turned to Jenny and Oddball were still in the back as he turned to them. "Jenny how's your wrist?"

"It's still completely busted." Jenny soon responded.

"Look I know it might hurt but you and Oddball need to cover us. You need to use the Tommy gun we gave you." Lucky soon raced back to the cages. There is a row of cages under the raked seating areas, and only one of those cages is finished and lit. They run over to it and throw open the door. The baby Tyrannosaur is asleep on a bed of straw in one corner of the cage. Sarah drops down next to it and lifts one of its eyelids. Its pupil is enormous, and the eye doesn't move.

"It's heavily sedated. Give me a hand." Rebecca ordered Lucky, they soon carried the sedated animal back to her car as she and Lucky got back in the car. Together, they carry the infant out of the cage. Lucky puts the top down as Rebecca loads the still-sleeping baby into her into her arms.

"How are we going to find the adult?" Rebecca asked as they had two Tyrannosaurs they had to lure back to the boat. Malcolm leaps into the driver's seat.

"Follow the screams." Lucky could give the answer he knew that would work. Soon some guards come rushing out with hand guns as they were taking something.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" One of guards asked wondering where they were going with the infant.

"Taking a kid back to his parents." Lucky responded. The guards raised their hand guns as they were ready to fire. "If you want to stop us, shoot us." Lucky began to drive away as the guards opened fire. Oddball sprayed her Tommy gun into the guards killing one and wounding a couple more, they sped off looking for the T-rexes.

A grown man screams in terror. And well he should, for the adult Tyrannosaur is standing right in the middle of an intersection in a suburban neighborhood near the waterfront. The intersection has four corners with a 7-11, a Starbucks, a Mercedes dealership, and a movie theater: Midnight Horror Marathon! Banquet of Blood, Blood Feast &Blood Blood Blood! Screaming man is behind the wheel of his car, looking up at the giant beast, which roars down at him in response. The man slams his car into reverse and hits the gas, he smashes into another car, headed toward him. Two more oncoming cars swerve wildly to avoid the rex and join the pileup in the street. The terrified drivers leap out and flee. Next to the rex's head, the spotlight changes from green to red, which draws its attention. It turns, chomps down on the hanging light, and snaps its head, ripping the cable out of the power pole. Sparks fly from the top of the power pole, stinging the animal. With one swipe of its massive head, the rex snaps the pole right off at the base and it bangs down into the street. Power wires snap and fly like hair in the wind, tracing wild, sparking paths across the night sky. The lights flash and go out in every building on the corner. A city bush comes careening around the corner, starling to rex, which sets its feet and swipes its head, smashing into the side of the bus. Every window on that side Shatters and the terrified passengers lunge to the other side. The bus, spinning out of control, slams into the side of a Blockbuster. Jenny knew she had to pause as she wanted to make a laugh at another joke.

"Wait a minute; King Lear starring Arnold Schwarzenegger? Why the hell aren't I watching that movie?" Jenny was asking as she was stuck in a universe of a crummy story. "You start again Fanfiction, I WANT TO SEE ARNOLD!" the doors of the Blockbuster burst open and pot heads and midnight movie freaks who have heard the chaos come spilling out into the street. The rex turns and looks at them. Ah. Game. The rex bellows at the crowd, which flushes them, sending them running for their lives, the other way down the street. But the rex doesn't give chase. The terrified Moviegoers swarm down the block, a stampede. They reach the fallen power pole and leap over it, momentarily losing track of the rex, as we do. A few Asian business men run from the Rex as one of them screams terrified.

"RUN! IT'S GODZILLA!" He screamed. Another Asian business man runs up to his side.

"It looks like Godzilla but due to international copyright laws, it's not." The other man responded.

"STILL WE SHOULD RUN LIKE IT IS GODZILLA!" He screamed.

"Though it isn't." The other man replied. They soon turn and ran from the rampaging Rex.

"I thought I left Japan to escape from this!" A third Asian business man shouted.

Suddenly, the rex steps out from between two buildings and appears in front of them, cutting off the herd of fleeing prey. The humans scatter, all except for one Unlucky Bastard who hesitates a split second too long, caught in the middle. The rex snaps up the Unlucky Bastard and bangs him down onto the asphalt, killing him. It snaps at one or two more humans, but halfheartedly, mostly just to run them off and keep them away from its kill. It's just lowering its head to start eating when suddenly it stops, standing perfectly still. The street around it is quiet now, the people have fled, the arching of the power wires is the only sound. The rex tilts its head to the side and sniffs. Just once, almost delicately, as if sampling the night air. It smells something. It looks to its left. In the distance, over the top of a building, it can see the headlights of a single car approaching.

Lucky drives, Rebecca is in the seat next to him of the car, holding onto the sedated baby rex. Oddball and Jenny were in the back with their Tommy guns tight to their chests. The top is down and they're headed straight toward the scene of all the chaos, past fleeing moviegoers.

"Make it cry or something!" Lucky ordered as he wanted to figure out what should be driving the Tyrannosaurs attention.

"It won't!" Rebecca responded as she was shaking the baby rex trying to wake it up.

"The adult's never going to hear it!" Lucky shouted as he was trying to drive. Soon his phone began to buzz as it was a call that someone was trying to get into contact with him. He soon picked up as he responded. "Hello?"

"This is Balto, me and Aleu we're under attack by a Tyrannosaurs, we're driving as fast as possible as we need to get this animal out of the way." Balto replied. Lucky soon began to think.

"We'll meet at the dockside where we can lure both rexes back to the boat." Lucky began to make arrangements as they knew they had to do something to drive their attention away from the people.

"Got it." Balto responded as he hung up. Lucky knew the Rex wasn't too far now. Rebecca prods the baby, but for once it's sleeping peacefully.

"Come on, WAKE UP!" Rebecca shouted as she wanted the animal to wake up. Lucky turns and looks back at hr as he races down the street, toward the rex's intersection.

"It's not gonna know we have it if the thing won't cry!" Lucky shouted as he was still arguing with her. Rebecca's eyes, looking past Lucky's, pop wide open.

"IT KNOWS!" Rebecca shouted, Lucky turns, just in time to see the adult Tyrannosaur, straddling the intersection in front of them. Lucky shouts, slams the brakes, spins the wheel, and pulls the emergency brake, all at once. The car skids toward the rex, spinning around in a one eighty as it goes. Rebecca, in the back of the car, screams as she is now sliding straight toward the rex's teeth. Lucky pops off the brake and jams down the gas pedal the rex lunges and the car squeals away as the rex's teeth click shut on the air just behind the rear wheels. The car screams around a corner and onto the Waterfront Drive, the road that runs along the harbor area, headed toward the dock, now visible in the distance.

"IS IT BEHIND US?! IS IT THERE?!" Lucky shouted as he was wondering if the rex was following. It was clear it was trailing them. Rebecca looks back. The Tyrannosaur strides around the corner and onto Waterfront Drive, exploding right through a Calvin Klein billboard as it continues the chase.

"Yes." Rebecca shouted as the Rex was following them there was also a second horn; it was Balto and Aleu as they had the Female Rex trailing them. Lucky knew now wasn't a good time to talk. Lucky barrels through an intersection just as three police cars, sirens screaming, roar through in front of him. He has to swerve to avoid them, and he careens up onto the sidewalk, where he smashes through a row of garbage cans. Lucky hauls it back onto the street quickly, but their decrease in speed has allowed the T-rex to close the gap. The cops tumble out of their cars, unable to believe their own eyes. Jenny and Oddball began to spray at the cops as Aleu also supported them. Several cops were killed and many were injured. They were getting close the Baby T-rex was howling like it was injured as it was calling for its parents.

"The baby rex is almost fully awake." Rebecca knew that it was now or never as they were soon close to the dock. Now only a few steps behind the car, the rex bends down and chomped into the rear of the vehicle, picking it up by its trunk. Rebecca and Lucky scream, the rear wheels spin and whine uselessly (rear wheel drive, wouldn't you know it) and the rex snaps its head from left to right.

"JUMP!" Lucky shouted as they all jump. Oddball and Jenny ran to Balto and Aleu ass the Rexes had no interest in them. They soon began to chase the two of them to the boat. Lucky and Rebecca still clutching the baby, leap out of the car just as the rex flings it into the road where it lands upside down, skidding to a stop on its roof. The two Dalmatians scramble to their paws and race toward the boat on foot, while the rex pounces on the car and rips out the undercarriage. Lucky and Rebecca, now carrying the baby between them, run flat out, toward the boat in the distance. The rex discovers that neither the humans nor its baby are still in the car. It looks up, and it spots them racing away, down Waterfront Drive. It is about to give chase when three police helicopters ROAR over the tops of the waterfront buildings. Their searchlights grab the rex and hold him. He stares up at the helicopters in confusion, he snaps at them. He looks down, at the pools of light that move around his feet, and tries to stomp on them. Belle stands on the deserted InGen dock, screaming into a cellular phone.

"TELL THEM TO SHOOT IT, YOU UNDERSTAND, SHOOT THE ADULT, BUT GET THE BABY BACK ALIVE! FIND MALCOLM AND HARDING AND…" Belle shouted as she wanted the adult rexes dead but she needed that baby. She sees Lucky and Rebecca race onto the dock, carrying the infant, and start to climb the ladder on the side of the S.S. Venture. "NEVER MIND!" She hangs up the phone and takes off after them. By the time he reaches the ship they've already made it over the top and onto the deck. Belle starts up the ladder, rung by rung. In the distance, the roaring helicopters draw closer. But Belle, single-minded, continues on, to the top of the ladder. Belle climbs over the railing of the ship, just in time to see Lucky and Rebecca leap off the other side and hear them SPLASH into the sea below.

"Hey! What did you do with it?! They've got the adult cornered and I want that infant, you hear me?!" She runs to the opposite rail, but sees only the darkened sea below. From below deck, he hears the crying of the infant rex. She races over and looks down, into the hold, where she sees the animal, cowering in a corner. "Thank God." The infant rex was playing hard to get as it was moving around on its leg. In the distance, the drone of helicopters grows steadily louder. Belle climbs down, into the hold. Belle reaches the baby rex and tries to lift it, over its cries and thrashings. "Come on, for God's sake, just get up already!" Above, there is a loud thud and the entire boat lurches. Belle almost loses her balance, but catches herself. "The hell?" She looks up, through the open cargo hatch and the adult Tyrannosaur's heads moves into view, lit by the distant searchlights of the approaching helicopters. The baby rex looks up and squeaks excitedly. The adult rexes coo and gurgle back.

Belle just stands there, scared shitless. The adult rexes lowers their heads down, into the hold. Belle freezes and the doe rex bumps her with its head, knocking her over, toward the baby. Belle lands hard, crunching to the floor. Now the adult male leans down and nudges the baby, bumping it over toward Belle, like a matchmaker.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! D-DO YOU…" Belle was too terrified to continue as she knew she had to get out of there fast. But the baby understands. It gets up and toddles over to Belle excitedly. Belle scrambles to her feet. They baby runs toward her, so she turns and runs away. But in an instant, the adult female brings its head down, knocking Belle to the ground. Then it raises its head again. Watching. Waiting. Belle gets up again and tries to run, but the adult female strikes, knocking her over again. "Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait!" Belle knew she had to get out of there if she wanted to avoid a painful death by the rex family. Belle tries to crawl away on all fours. The adult female bends down and closes its jaws around one of her legs. It bites down decisively and the bone breaks with a dry snap. Belle howls in pain, unable to move, and the baby toddles forward eagerly. It leaps up, onto her chest, and opens its jaws wide. Belle screams as the baby T-rex pounced on her and tore her open killing her in cold blood.

"That's my boy." The male Tyrannosaurus cooed to his son. The baby T-rex squeaked as it was devouring its first prized that it hunted.

Lucky and Rebecca crawl out of the ocean and pull themselves back up onto the dock at the base of the boat, soaked and breathless. Above them, there are now half a dozen helicopters that have found the rex and are hovering over it, shining their spotlights down on it.

"Oh God." Lucky shouted as he knew the helicopters were there to kill the rex family. Doors slide open on the sides of the helicopters and riflemen appear, training their weapons on the animal below. "They're going to kill it."

Rebecca, frantic, sees the wreckage of the cage that was designed to hold the rex. She runs to it and picks up the tranquilizer gun that Belle wrenched free earlier. The riflemen raise their weapons and train it on the beast below. The rexes roar up at the noisy flying machines in anger and desperation. Rebecca raises the tranquilizer rifle, sighting in on the rex's neck as it bellows skyward, a cry of rage and confusion. Rebecca pulls the trigger. a single tranquilizer dart fooms out of the barrel of the gun in ultra-slow motion. First, the slender thread of its silver needle appears, then the translucent container that carries the solution itself, and finally, tiny, multi-colored feathers pop up and brace for flight as they emerge from the gun.

The dart lands home into the neck of the first rex as she fired a second one to knock out the female. Lucky soon closed the doors as both rexes were sedated. Jenny and Oddball ran as they were relieved it was soon over.

**[A/N]: So that was the entire San Diego incident for you and it's super long. It has some references that you should look up but they're noticeable. The final chapter where everything wraps and we get to see the fate of the T-rexes. I hope to see you all very soon.**


	13. Life will find a way

The sun had risen the next morning as they have all decided to stay at a hotel somewhere far from the destruction. The four of them were watching the news as they wanted to figure out what was going on.

"By our calculations, they are nearing the halfway point of this trip. Jim, can you hear me there?" The news person named Bernard was narrating as they were keeping the audience up to date on the dinosaurs and their trip.

"Yes, I can, Bernard. We are halfway to the island. It is 206 nautical miles from our present location. The ship is moving at 20 knots... which will put it in at about 11:30 a.m., Eastern time. One of the Navy's primary concerns has been safety. If we look at the ever-growing escort around the ship... they're taking no chances of a repeat of the San Diego incident." Jim responded as they were transporting the Tyrannosaurus Rex family. Jim evenly got the papers together as he continued. "Also we got news that Amblin Entertainment is making an effort to round up all the dinosaurs in Hollywood and Burbank and relocating them all onto a remote island 207 miles from Costa Rica called Isla Sorna. It is said that they have plans to leave the dinosaurs there in peace where no humans can be able to harm them. Let's take a moment to run the tape... of our interview in 1997 with John Hammond. He's the former head of InGen BioEngineering... the man who is now spearheading this movement... not only to return the animals to their island... but to keep the island itself intact." The four of them were still watching the television as they were listening. Soon it cuts to a 1997 clip of the old man as he began to reassure the people that the island of Isla Sorna and the dinosaurs on there should be left completely alone.

"It is absolutely imperative... that we work with the Costa Rican Department of Biological Preserves... to establish a set of rules... for the preservation and isolation of that island. These creatures require our absence to survive, not our help. And if we could only step aside... and trust in nature... life will find a way." John Hammond told everyone on camera on what his plans was as they should be truly leaving the magnificent animals on their own without any intervention. With that message, the news cuts forth again as Jim continued:

"We also got news that the rebuilding and clean up has begun in downtown San Diego when two Tyrannosaurus ripped their way through as they were obviously looking for something that we don't know of. We got reports that they were looking for their baby that they longed to reunite with. So a couple of monsters were basically looking for their kid." Jim continued as he soon turned to other news. "The big question is with Mickey shutting down his beloved company that many people were intrigued, fascinated and entertained by for nearly a century, the question remains, what movie company will take its place." Jenny soon turned as she had gathered her things, including the Tommy gun she had used as well as her luger; she carried it all in a case concealed from security as she turned to the group.

"Dodger and Rita told me to meet me at the airport where I'm hitting the first flight back to New York City. I had a great adventure with you and many others, I'm sure we will meet again someday." Jenny smiled as she was getting ready to leave the group.

"Sure will. For now you want to be reunited with Oliver and Marie. We'll be leaving for London." Lucky smiled as he watched her leave. Lucky sheds a tear as he watched her leave for the second time, maybe someday they would be reunited.

Six months later, everyone was gathered around a graveyard, snow was falling steadily as the white casket was being brought out. White roses were on it as it showed for those who decided to pay their respects. Everyone wanted to deny it but they knew it was true. Mickey, the mouse that had brought his company to life had sadly passed away. On a table was a framed picture of him. A minster reads out prayers as mourners wipe away sad tears. Lucky and Oddball were staring off at a distance watching the depressing ordeal. After what seemed to be hours, the group breaks up as the attending was over.

A beautiful white cat in pink ribbons wandered over followed by an orange cat beside her. Jenny was also there as she had decided to attend this event as well. They knew they were right outside of the big city.

"It's an honor to seeing you again." Lucky smiled. Marie went up to him as she decided to kiss Lucky on the cheek. Oliver held his paw out expecting Lucky to shake it upon which he does. They soon began to speak wondering what was going on.

"What exactly happened concerning we had to come here?" Lucky asked. They were still wiping their sorrow away as Oliver spoke up.

"The disease got the better of Mickey, sometime before he died; he decided he wanted to talk to us about the future of the Orlando property which he knew he didn't want to get abandoned." Oliver shuffled some of the snow around as he wanted to continue. Marie stepped forward as she was smiling to see Lucky again.

"I'm glad you came Lucky." Marie smiled. Lucky nodded his head in approval as Oliver was happy to see them as well.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Mickey." Lucky responded. Jenny walked over as she spoke out next.

"We were going to call you in a few days but we knew how important it was to see if you could attend this." Lucky looked on as Oddball stood beside him.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Lucky asked as he was puzzled to see what they were talking about.

"It's what Mickey said in his last will." Oliver began. "All the money he had stored in his bank account some 33 billion dollars will all be donated to the ASPCA and the Orlando Property will be given to Balto and Fievel." Oddball was listening in onto this as she stepped forward as she had to ask something next.

"What will they do with that property?" Oddball asked as she was worried as she knew the very ground he built everything on was going to be rusting away and turning to dust.

"Well what I heard from Balto and Aleu, they said they wanted to turn the entire property into a joint park for their respected company Amblin entertainment. They wanted to turn it into a park where everyone could see living and breathing dinosaurs. They managed to round them up shortly after the Orlando incident a year back and they knew they had to make a park to hold them ever since Isla Nublar was destroyed." Jenny soon responded as her memory was kind of in patches wondering what he was going to do with the property and the inhabitants.

"Also I and Oliver have thought about it and we want the people to go see the very same animals we saw. And we also want to tell the public about Site B Isla Sorna." Marie responded. Lucky began to shake a bit, Mickey didn't tell him about this Site B before.

"I think it's something that Mickey wants us to do." Oliver added in. Lucky knew what would happen if all the dinosaurs were talked about. Would they be going to Site B sometime in the future?

"Why?" Lucky asked.

"Because it's all true." Marie responded as she knew that they must explain why it was real. Lucky looks at Marie for a long moment before he decided to restate himself.

"I know Marie, but even if we're the only ones who know about it, it will still be true. You see if I decided if the world found out about what Mickey had created, it wouldn't be around for very long." Lucky began saying if they exposed it to the public, the dinosaurs on Isla Sorna would be found out about and mercilessly hunted until there was none left.

"But it was real; you can't go around and say to people that it was not." Marie mewed as she didn't want it to all be exposed to being fake.

"That's the funny thing about reality." Lucky responded. He looks down at Oddball. "Even when people stop believing in it, it doesn't go away." Oddball takes his paw as Lucky continued. "You feel the cold wind blowing on your face? That's real. You see the five of us, standing? Together? Alive? That's real too. And maybe, that's all that really matters." Jenny knew what he was talking about as she saw what had happened as he was speaking about.

"We understand, we should make it in our will to do everything we can to make sure nothing happens to the dinosaurs on Isla Sorna." Jenny responded. Lucky just smiled as he was holding his niece in his paw.

"Also why did you decide not to come on this trip?" Lucky asked the two cats wondering why they decided to not come on this trip.

"Marie was pregnant and she was going to have my kittens, I was tied up making sure I had everything right. Now we have two beautiful daughters named Molly and Poppy.

"Congrats you two, I can't wait to see them." Lucky smiled as he knew that the two of them were happy.

"It's a stressful task when you're trying to start a family…" Oliver began as the snowflakes continued to fall around them. It was clear with death came life. And life would continue on. There was no happily ever after in life but a continuing, the five of them walked as the snow crunched underneath them, looking over the crazy rollercoaster ride they have been attending in the last couple of years.

On Isla Sorna, the Tyrannosaurus family was settling well into their new island life. The makeshift cast Rebecca had made before fell off as the baby's leg had healed and he came back to his parents with a compy in its jaws. It was getting better and better on how to hunt for itself. A Stegosaurus herd lumbered nearby keeping a wary eye on the Tyrannosaurs. A pterosaur flapped its majestic wings as it soon looked for a branch to relax. It soon screeched with happiness as it was getting used to its new home. Life they knew could continue on for days on end.

**[A/N]: So how was that for a finale? The dinosaurs have been relocated away from the public onto an island away from the public where the humans are and the characters can now take a breather thinking their adventure is now over. Overall, how was this story for you? Did you like it, hate it or didn't come up with a concrete opinion since I got zero reviews on it. What can I improve on from each part of this continuing franchise onward? I would love to see you answer these questions. I thank you for that.**

**In memory of Richard Attenborough (John Hammond) may your soul rest in peace, whenever I write these stories and I look back on it, I can always think Mickey as movie Hammond. (Novel Hammond was a jerk.) I will always remember you in my heart forever.**

**Disney Park 3 will be coming out in the summer of 2020. Keeping it on an annual schedule since I have other stories I would want to cover. So I aim to somewhere around June to start on the next story. And this time, the characters will be going to Isla Sorna. The second "Site B."**

**Also do you want the Tyrannosaurus Rex to be the main antagonist in the next story when they go to Isla Sorna or do you want another dinosaur to take its place? Respond this question since I want to get some suggestions so when it comes to making the next story, I would have a new dinosaur antagonist to terrorize our characters. See you later my readers.**


End file.
